Prosperous Hand of Ainz
by BigBenEco
Summary: The Sorcerous King's rise to power is inevitable. Certainly, a world without Ainz would be a better world for all of humanity... Right? Just have him and the god of old kill one another, it's simple really. But would that really work, would we really be happy? Well, let me tell you a story.
1. Dark Days

*****Starting Note from the Author*****

 **Hello and Thank you for your interest. This story starts with the context of everything that has happened in the show and the light novels 1 through 11. We start by creating a new ending to anisOoalGown's wonder fanfic "Light's downfall." This work is currently a work in progress and is updated whenever I think I found a good point to stop. As usual, there is the usual legal disclaimer.**

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **I do not own the Overlord Series, nor the characters of the story, nor should I be confused or associated to be with the Overlord Publishers. Same can be said for some of the characters pulled from "Light's downfall." This is purely just a fictional work of art made to make fun of writing itself as well as indirectly comment on the philosophical issues that plague both the overlord world and our own.**

 **Enjoy and Review!~~~**

It wasn't that the wind was particularly cold, or the clouds too thick, or that climb failed to dress. One could even say that it was a perfectly perfect day, air not too cold and the sun not too hot. But even so, Climb and Brain had a persistent chill. That was because, today... today was not a good day. Today, they had to talk friendly to the monster that killed Gazef, a man both men respected. They had to meet, the Sorcerer King... Ainz Ooal Gown.

On horseback, they had passed by E-Rantel. Passing the minefield of Death Knights, albeit they didn't need to, but neither liked the idea of going near the legendary undead monsters. They were heading across the northern border of the Slain Theocracy to where Ainz was rumored to be spending his time today. Climb slowed down as he reached the top of the hill.

 **Brain  
** "What's the matter Climb, why have you stopped?"

As his horse trotted up to meet Climb up top the hill, he got his answer.

 **Climb  
** "Is that the empire's men?"

Climb was squinting and looking at a large battalion of uniform soldiers in two neat squares. A collection of men were on a hill below that of the hill Climb and Brain had stopped on, and beyond the soldiers was the capital City of the Slain Theocracy surrounded by fields of half harvested crops. Wearing a furrowed brow of worry and confusion, Climb continued,

 **Climb  
** "Why are they here? Are they working with the Sorcerer King to take down the capital with brute force?"

Brain also furrowed his brow, but more in disgust at the idea than anything else.

 **Brain  
** "I can't say."

Surveying the squares of men, one of the three groups looked different.

 **Brain  
** "Look over there! Just guessing but don't those guys look a bit off?"

 **Climb  
** "Yeah, something's not right here. We best go check it out."

With that said, they wore a face of determination to confront whatever they needed to so that they could complete their mission and head back home and forget about this day.

They rode down the hill, and up to the next to meet the people. As they got closer, they noticed one of the groups was a bit short.

 _ **Climb  
**_ _Are those dwarves?_

The people open up a path to let Climb and Brain through.

 **Climb  
** "Excuse me, who is in charge here?"

Climb voice was steady, perhaps from the confidence he got after seeing how the dwarfs had acknowledged him and Brain by opening a path up to them.

 **Gondo  
** "Your best bet will be me if you are asking us dwarfs. What be your business?"

The one who answered was small, and to Climb the small man didn't look any different from the other dwarfs. He feared that if he blinked, that even in such a brief moment of losing sight of the dwarf, it would still be enough time to cause Climb never to be able to find the leader of these dwarfs again. He contemplated what he should say next while concentrating on not closing his drying eyes.

 **Brain**

"We come to seek an audience with the Sorcerer King. Are you his allies?"

Brain, on the other hand, didn't skip a beat. Climb felt that he still had a bit more to mature to reach the levels of Brain and Gazef to be so calm in such a situation. Both Brain and Climb focused all their attention on the dwarf's words; as if the two warriors were lost in a desert and each word was a drop of water.

 **Gondo  
** "Ey, that we are. We have come to show our support. These troops come from the Dwarf Kingdom, I am overseeing them on his majesty's behalf."

The dwarf answer seemed quite calm, no, even a bit happy.

 **Brain  
** _How could this dwarf be in such good spirits when having to work with the Sorcerer King?_

 **Climb  
** "And what of these other men, have they come from the empire to show their support as well?"

Climb hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud, but after a hot wave of embarrassment washed over him after realizing he let loose his thoughts, his stern face seemed to have gotten even harder as he tried to make it seem like he was trying to be bold and stoic.

 **Gondo  
** "You guessed it. You can find the Emperor over by that little greeting party."

 **Climb  
** "The Emperor!?"

Climb immediately brought down the energy in his voice.

 **Climb  
** _Does he mean Ainz? Or is he talking about Emperor Jircniv? Why would Jircniv be here?_

Climb thought, recalling overhearing Princess Renner and others discussing how the Baharuth Empire had officially become a vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Distracted in thought, Climb realized that he had left an awkward silence in the wake of his sudden reply.

 **Brain  
** "Alright. Thank you. Do you know where the Sorcerer King is?"

 **Climb  
** _Thank you for the save again Brain._

The one to answer Brain's question of the Sorcerer King was man hidden under a cowl and covered in a robe. Hard to see with the cowl hiding his eyes, was the face of an Elder Lich. He road atop a horse and following him were a few other men on horseback. One wore a white mask that had no expression or facial features other than one slit to see out of the mask. Another was a young lad in a red robe with the hood pulled back, and a necklace of bony fingers, his face didn't seem to communicate anything wicked. Lastly to one side was a rather plump and well dress man. They were followed by 5 Knights on horses as well under the order of the plump nobleman.

 **Unrazon  
** " **We believe he is currently fighting the forces of the Slain theocracy.** "

The deep and monstrous voice made each man envision a Death Knight as they turned to see the speaker.

 **Brain  
** "And who are you?"

 **Urazon  
** " **I am Unrazon, one of the 12 leaders of Zuranon.** "

Climb quickly went for his sword after hearing this. This was the first instant Climb was able to respond with haste and determination. The man, the monster, that stood before him, was none other than the Calamity of Auratum. A man who had destroyed all of Auratum city to collect enough negative energy to become a powerful undead himself. The others of the Zuranon Cult also worked to similar goals and were responsible for many of the catastrophes that had befallen much of mankind in the past 200 years. They came after the fall of the Evil Deities at the hands of the 13 Heros. In an instant, Climb pulled his sword with the intent of taking their heads that very moment.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Hold yourself steady boy, for we are under the protection of the king. An attack against us is an attack against the king.** "

 **Climb  
** _Damn! Are these monsters working together?!_

Climb beamed menacingly towards the undead monster, his sword still half sheathed. Unrazon was actually lying through his teeth. They too had come to seek an audience with the king. They hadn't too long ago watching Ainz through the **[Blood Pool]**. They usually would be in the empire, but this time the leaders had collected at the location of the **[Blood Pool]** , hidden in a monument buried near the empire's southwestern border. Through the **[Blood Pool]** they had watched Ainz's subordinates fight the Slain Theocracy's best units and defeat them so handily, no skill needed. Being so close and needing to make contact with Ainz, this was their best opportunity. Unrazon only worry was whether or not Ainz saw them as worthy pawns or not. The young lad to the right of the Undead leader didn't seem too worried, confident in the actions of the Elder Lich that he practically worshiped. The elderly masked man had made it clear to the group earlier his dislike for having to grovel at the feet of Ainz, still convinced they could leverage Ainz to get more support and funding for the organization. His plan was to use the hate Ainz would undoubtedly have for the living; being that he is an undead creature. The Nobleman, however, was sweating bullets. Jircniv could understand why.

Jircniv a few moments ago, was ahead of the troops, waiting to welcome Ainz and his party. He didn't believe that Ainz needed him, nor did he want to be here. Not only was Ainz suppose to be here, a deviously intelligent and wicked being that had swiftly taken control of them and crippled any support they may have had from the other kingdoms, but so too was Fluder here. Both Fluder and Jircniv understood Fluder's betrayal and had nothing to say between one another. Fluder seemed too distracted to even notice Jircniv, his practical grandson, was here. Fluder eagerly awaited Ainz to see what else he would do with his great magic.

The two squares of soldiers came from the empire. Jircniv had brought them here at the request of Ainz, as well as an act of friendship. Not that the two nations were really friends, but they had to put on that mask so not as to incur the wrath of the Sorcerous Kingdom. All the knight seemed to have an easy time keeping their nerves under control as long as Ainz wasn't nearby. The third square of soldiers, however, were from the Dwarven Kingdom. Sent over as an act of support and friendship.

 **Jircniv  
** * **Tsk!** *

Jircniv didn't like how Ainz had so handily managed to gain their obedience. Although the dwarfs were a tad nervous, they seemed much more confident and genuine than the knights of the empire. It was because of the tension in the air that made the collection of soldiers deathly silent. Because of the silence, that when Climb and Brain came riding in from up north, the sound of movement caught Jircniv's attention. Leaving Aura, one of Ainz other vassals; behind to guard Fluder, Jircniv went to meet the newcomers.

As Jircniv got close enough to make out the people in front of the battalion, his attention went to the knight in silver armor, Climb.

 **Jircniv  
** _What is the Kingdom doing here?_

His next landmark fell on the ranks of a group of shady and quirky individuals.

 **Jircniv  
** _Damn! What is Phalfurt doing here as well? If he is here, that must mean those other men must be fellow Zuranon supporters._

He could see the sweat on the Nobleman's brow. Only 2 days ago had the empire managed to capture some of the Zuranon who had been kidnapping and sacrificing civilians as offerings to Ainz. It made Jircniv sick to learn that such people existed. After they were captured, some were more than willing to spill the beans about the details of Zuranon. It seemed most of the people the empire had captured had abandoned the organization and starting to make their own sector of followers in the name of the Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown. So keeping Zuranon a secret was no longer a priority to the prisoners. Thanks to the information collected by these men, the Empire started to try to flush out the Zuranon, but it seemed the cult was already one step ahead of the empire and had cleaned out most of their hideouts. They must have recently moved their base of operations out, as if they were preparing for something, but there was no way they could have seen the empire's forces coming in so many days in advance. They had most likely done this as preparations related to something else, wouldn't be too surprising if that something else was the legendary undead that Jircniv swore vassalage to.

Getting close now, the Emperor called out

 **Jircniv  
** "Phalfurt! Have you come to seek refuge in the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

Brain, Gondo, and the 4 Zuranon leaders turned their attention from each other to the man calling out. Climb, however, kept his intense gaze and burning eyes on the Elder Lich. The round man seemed to nervously look around as if pretending he didn't hear his own name. The Elder Lich started to make a response, trying to keep it cool, seeing how they were surrounded by enemies here.

 **Gondo  
** "Lord Jircniv! Don't worry yourself, they're already allied with the king."

Gondo had answered in a rather happy tone, as if glad to be surrounded by friends and family members, and as if he was trying to cheer up Jircniv who wore an obvious face of dissatisfaction. The tone almost made Jircniv puke on the spot.

 **Jircniv  
** _Damn that Sorcerer King!_

 **Unrazon  
** _Hah! Perfect, thank you foolish dwarf._

Although he was undead, Unrazon still had his reasoning. He disliked the idea of having bluff his way through things, and although he was immune to mind-altering attacks, the dwarf had removed the thorn that could have turned into an executioner's ax. For that, Unrazon who was easily considered one of the evilest beings alive or rather undead, could not help but feel a little bit of gratitude to the small bearded man. But that feeling quickly fled away as Unrazon had to refocus on current events.

 **Gondo  
** "Any sight of his majesty?"

Jircniv was hesitant in his response.

 **Jircniv  
**...  
"No."

The answer was a cold one.

 **Gondo  
** "Oh..."

Everyone was perplexed by the tone of disappointment coming from the dwarf. Jircniv walked past the Zuranon leaders and stopped next to the dwarf, he turned his attention to the newcomers.

 **Jircniv  
** "You men are from the Re-Estize Kingdom, aren't you?"

Climb finally relaxed, as it seemed the situation demanded that he ignore the Zuranon threat. Climb turned his attention and nodded.

 **Climb  
** "That we are. We have come to deliver a message to the Sorcerer King from our fair lady, Renner."

It felt weird to Climb to talk to the Blood Emperor, an enemy of the Kingdom, in such a formal manner.

 **Jircniv  
** "I see. Well, his majesty is not here at the moment and we are currently waiting for his arrival, so you will have to wait until then."

 **Climb  
** "I understand. Thank you, your majesty."

 **Jircniv  
** "Majesty? I am afraid I don't deserve such a title, I am but a lowly vassal of the Sorcerous Kingdom nowadays."

Climb was surprised at this. This once fearsome and mighty ruler seemed devoid of any life.

 **Climb  
** _What had to happen to make such a man so lifeless?!_

The sound of commotion and foot movement came from behind once more. Not long after, the trotting of a single horse could be heard. Brain was starting to get dizzy from having to keep moving his attention to different people. The person was a middle-aged man with hair down to his shoulders. The man wore chainmail shirt and a leather cap, with what looked like work pants and a leather and iron skirt that went as high as his ribs and down to his knees. He didn't look like a seasoned fighter, if anything his get up just looked sloppy and goofy, but his face wore a tired expression.

 **Copper  
** "Excuse me! Who are you, why have you gathered here?"

His question was rushed, with a tinge of worry. The first to answer was Unrazon, who wanted to skip the pleasantries of all these knights and noblemen.

 **Unrazon  
** " **And who you might you be?** "

The man winced at the dark voice with fear in his eyes and then quickly got off his horse and kneeled down. His motion was so fast and fluid that everyone had a hard time recognizing what he was doing before he violently spoke as he trembled like a green thorn, a rookie.

 **Copper  
** "Forgive my impertinence mighty King Ainz-sama of the Sorcerous Kingdom, I am a messenger sent from the Draconic Kingdom; we seek your aid!"

 **Climb, Brain, Jircniv, and the other three Zuranons  
** "Eh?!"

The dorky knight kept his pose even as he heard the uncouth expressions. Jircniv just frowned at hearing this but did find it amusing that the young man had mistaken the Elder Lich as Ainz.

 **Jircniv  
** _Hah! So innocent. Hard to believe he is as old as my late father._

 **Gondo  
** " **Hahaha! Hew hew hew, he-he-he!** "

Everyone was perplexed by the loud and jolly laughter that seemed to have erupted from the small man. Surprised that such a body could produce a laugh at such volume. Gondo continued to laugh, struggling to control himself as the laughter lowered to a chuckle under his breath as he tried to speak.

 **Gondo  
** "Ha, hew. He." * **Cough!** * "Sorry, ha, few. Sorry, forgive my outburst everyone."

Gondo turned to the knight seeming to have is calm and happy composer back.

 **Gondo  
** "Sorry lad, Ainz-dono is currently away right now. This is just one of Lord Ainz's tax collectors."

 **All  
** _Tax collector?!_

Climb, Brain, and Jircniv could not help but laugh inside at the remark. Unrazon; the head of one of the most infamous organizations, one who people could mistake as Ainz himself as a legendary undead, seemed to be nothing more than a lowly public servant. The young man in the red robes furrowed his brow in anger at this remark, at the idea of his master being seen as such a low status, a man he worshiped! Phalfurt seemed to have doubled his sweat production, if Ainz really saw them as something so pathetic, it would truly be the end of them, of him! The scholar still was hidden behind the mask, he could only click his tongue at this remark but didn't read too deeply into it.

At this time the kneeling man had risen his head with wide eyes,

 **Copper  
** _This is just a tax collector!? What kind of person must Ainz be to rule over such a monster like this one!?_

The man rose to his feet and bowed again to the people.

 **Copper  
** "Forgive me, I had heard Ainz-sama was undead, so I had assumed..."

 **Unrazon  
** " **It is all right**."

It felt weird to Unrazon, given his true status, to be talking so casually to all these people.

 **Jircniv  
** "Since we all are waiting for his majesty, why don't we join the rest of the welcoming committee."

Jircniv quickly got everyone's mind off of the silly topic and everyone nodded and followed Jircniv as they went to join the welcoming committee. Each of them feeling the pressure of being at the mercy of the untold future. As they got closer to Fluder and Aura, a portal of black and purple ink opened up just past the two.

* * *

 **Ainz  
** * **Sigh.** * _How did it come to this?_

Ainz walked in front of Demiurge, Sebas, and Lycan. Ainz had just gotten out of the treasury, having taken **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** , a major threat to Ainz's plans, and now they were heading to meet Aura after being told what the status was outside.

 **Ainz  
** " **[Greater Gate]**."

As Ainz walked to the portal, followed by Sebas and leaving Demiurge to his minions to clear out the treasury, he couldn't help but recall the hectic few months up and coming to this moment. After taking control of the fortress city E-Rantel, they had a bit of a food crisis. They had lost a lot of working hands in the battle for E-Rantel. After taking rulership, the city was without the support of its prior kingdom. They were trading food with the Dwarven Kingdom and just this month Enri, chief of Carne Village and wife of Nfirea the potion maker, had asked for support after they were attacked a few month ago and were short on food reserves to last them through to the next harvest.

Ainz at the time could have used his powers to generate food, but he held back on such actions, worrying about how people would react. Free food, it would be almost too good to be true, that would have been what the people would think. Food made by magic wasn't uncommon, but the lower level magic of the humans often produced very distasteful food. If he tried, the people may be afraid to accept it believing that there might be a catch involved, it might taste bad, or that it might have evil magic or poisons in it. So Ainz had to figure out how to make do with what they had.

He could have also asked for support from the empire, but he didn't want to look weak, nor did he want to look like he ruled a kingdom that would take advantage of its allies without hesitation. So he had to refuse that easy way out as well. He had sent out a lot of homeless and third sons of farmers out to make to fields, but it would still take some time to get food from them.

So when Demiurge came to Ainz at that time with news about finding out who attacked Shalltear, it took a lot of pressure off Ainz. If he could conquer the Slain Theocracy in the name of justice, not only would that help keep his image clean, but he could justly take what food he needs. Taking out the Slain Theocracy would solve a lot of problem from Ainz. So now that Ainz had finished his most of his current plans, he almost wanted to jump into a victory pose right there on the spot.

In the three months after he had made friendly ties with the Dwarven Kingdom, Ainz had pressured the Slain Theocracy and it went flawlessly. In the time between the three months, Ainz had to manage the kingdom with its mountain of paperwork. He had to move some of his Elder Liches to collect information of current rations and formulate reports so Ainz could figure out how well they were doing.

One of the things that had happened that Ainz was most proud of devising was a worker's program. Before his rule, people who couldn't work, pay taxes, were homeless or stole food to survive were often arrested until dues were paid. It made no sense, being in prison for being broke and jobless didn't make them any more able to help themselves. These issues also existed in back in the world when Ainz was human. It came to Ainz attention when one of his tax collectors, an Elder Lich, came to discuss how they had found a woman who couldn't pay her taxes and that such an event had been outlined by Albedo or Demiurge to call for swift and immediate execution.

 **Ainz  
** _What were they thinking?! Demiurge should have caught that!_

The vision of Albedo making secret revisions behind Demiurge's back popped into Ainz mind, and for a brief moment, he was filled with rage, before it was forcefully tempered. Ainz had looked over the submission, but being several hundred pages long and based off a compilation of the laws before Ainz's rule, he had planned to read it over the course of a few days.

 **Ainz  
** _I must have passed it before I rushed to locate the dwarven kingdom._

Ainz was thankful and patted himself on the back for designing the few Elder Liches that helped did the paperwork and management for the kingdom. They were made to ask Ainz instead of acting on their own, able to identify and avoid any form of violence.

The days following that, Ainz had made a worker's program. People, prisoners, who couldn't get a job, who were either too old or hurt to work, or couldn't pay taxes after changes in the economy, too young and or homeless; instead of being given a jail cell, they became free labor. Ainz didn't like the idea of enslaving them, but the way he worded it, they worked for shelter and food. The work wasn't too hard either, most of the taxes went to buying the food. This was because what he used the people in the worker's program for, he wasn't too sure what to name it yet, was mainly to make emergency food rations. These were simple meals that were prepared, preserved, and packaged. Ainz eventually bought out most of the food the kingdom had, and everyone had to move to rations. Places that once served food either closed or learned to prep the rations for people. Through this rationing system, Ainz had managed to be able to ensure the longevity of the kingdom's food reserve until they could get more aid from the plunder of the Slain Theocracy to carry them over to the next harvest. Many of the workers who were injured, homeless, or elderly were finally able to make an honest living for the first time, even if the job was as simple as add 3 scoops of salt to the meat and pass the tray along, gave great pride and self-satisfaction to the workers. It boosted their morale, as well as help paint Ainz in a good light. A few weeks afterwards, the golden princess tried to do the same but her proposal was shot down by the nobles for being expensive and only encouraging bad behavior. Hearing such news made Ainz feel rather smug at the time.

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, we're through._

* * *

Climb and the rest made their way to Fluder and Aura as the portal opened. Unrazon dismounted from his steed. Being a powerful magic caster, he had the skills and the mana reserves to cast **[Fly]** but he had chosen to go by horse to conserve his mana. The reason he priorities such things were because of the **[Eye of Hector]**. If the worst were to happen and he needed to fight Ainz, this was the Zuranon's trump card, and to use it the activator needed a bountiful reserve of mana to prime it. Once activated, it would consume a vast collection of negative energy the cult had gather and kept below in one of the cellars located beneath the outer defense wall of the empire. All that power at the Zuranon's fingertips could destroy nations in one fell swoop. Priming the artifact allowed it to summon a horrendous and unstoppable monster that could wield 7th tier magic, powers not even heard of in legends. But despite all the preparation for the worst, Unrazon got off his horse as he felt it would be improper for a being such as himself to be seen on such a creature. Even if he could summon an undead horse he would still have gotten off to show respect.

The rest of the Zuranon party followed Unrazon's lead. Climb kept track of their movement with his ears, but like everyone else, his eyes were fixed on the portal. The tension in the air had risen as expected, with Gondo, Fluder, and Aura being the exception; naturally. No, was the tension increasing? What is this pressure? Everyone felt cold, like time itself had slowed down, and a pressure of immense danger made their hearts beat louder. Unrazon who was undead was immune to mind-altering effects, but none the less could feel what going on around him.

 **Unrazon  
** _What is this? Fear?! How can I be afraid!_

Unrazon took a few more steps before realizing he no longer heard steps following him. He turned to see what had made his followers halt. What he saw were white and wet faces. They looked like they were about to be sick. Just as he turn to look at the portal, he could even hear Climb's armor clapping as he trembled and could even see the emperor visible shake, and then Unrazon felt the pressure skyrocketed as if it was going to crush him alive.

Ainz had arrived.


	2. Stubbornness

**Stella  
** "Nothing"

A tall and thin elf girl, covered only in a dirty tunic made of coarse fibrous threads was mumbling to herself. She was digging through some knocked over boxes, searching for food, while itching at the various location that the tunic was irritating her.

 **Stella  
** "Maybe I should have gone."

The girl stopped her search and turned to lay her back on the wall of the alley she had stowed away in.

 **Stella  
** "Master is going to beat me once finds out that Vanella and Ganue ran away."

The elf girl brought her thumb to her mouth and bit at her nail as she recalled what had happened the night before. She remembered how upset her sister was after Ganue came back after being raped and beaten by the master.

 **Stella  
** "Bastard..."

Vanella was always compulsive, but she always seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. If the clan had listened to Vanella, if she had listened to her own sister, perhaps none of them would be in this mess and the Slain Theocracy could have left their village empty handed. But because they were so eager to refute Vanella's claims that they were caught with their pants down, so to say, when the Sunlight Scripture came rolling into their village.

They had been there for two years now, but after seeing how Ganue had been treated, Vanella couldn't accept that this was their life now. She and Ganue agreed to try and run away together, to try and find a better place away from here. They wanted to get others as well. But Stella and the rest of the clan had lost all hope and couldn't be convinced that things would improve if they tried running away. To them, they would either be hunted, or there wouldn't be anything better out there.

But now...

 **Wailing Wraith  
** " **You foolish humans! You that have refused the mercy of the Supreme One. You will be judged! In this last hour, you will face the divine retribution for which you deserve! Convert your faith to the god before your eyes and you may yet be spared! Try to flee this city and you shall be devoured instead!** "

The monsters had been hovering and flying around the city for the past 3 hours, repeating the same message. Some time ago there was even a few massive rumblings and sounds of explosion, but none of it sounded familiar to the forest dwelling elves. The sky had gone dark just before the monsters showed up, adding to the creep factor she felt when they first showed up. Stella and the few clan members she could still find around the capital, none knew how to make sense of it. Wailing Wraiths were legendary undead, they had heard stories of some getting in cities and wiping out the populace, or how another tribe had wandered across one and were almost completely overtaken with ease. They were supposedly mindless monsters devised from the collective sorrow and agony of many who had been unjustly killed.

From the other side of the wall, in a cell, Stella heard the mumbling of one of the elders. Most of the elders had been killed, but a few were kept to get the rest of the clan to be well behaved.

 **Elven Elder  
** "But how can..."

Although the elder never made a coherent sentence, he had been saying the same thing since Stella had explained the situation to him and the others, so she had a good guess about what the rest of the sentence wanted to ask.

 **Stella  
** _How can mindless and legendary undead monsters now work together as simple messengers?!_

Stella didn't know what was going on, who was commanding these monster, who this supreme being was, this god, or what the Slain Theocracy had done to anger such an entity.

 **Stella  
** "Serves them right. I bet Vanella would be laughing right about now."

Stella looked back up to see the legendary undead fly by.

 **Stella  
** _I hope wherever you are sis, you're better off than the rest of us._

And with that, Stella's mind went blank as a blinding blue and white light erupted from the north outside of the capital's walls.

* * *

Vanella almost burst out into a dance, she was so happy. She had snuck past the town's fortification and guards and managed to hide in a storage room. In it, it was full of dried meat, processed grains, and other herbs and spices, she had never seen so much food before! But now was not the time to celebrate. She still had to take this food and sneak out with it.

Vanella tried to remember where she had left Ganue, but in order to do that, she had to play her memory back from the point they had left the capital of the Slain Theocracy. They had gone westward to the forest and only knew that another tribe could be found in the far north-north-west. But while they were in the forest, they came across a beast of the forest. Ganue who still had a swollen eye was caught off guard and got a good cut in her leg.

To their surprise, two sword-wielding skeletons also came out of the woodwork, followed by an Elder Lich. They thought they were goners for sure, but the skeletons didn't seem interested in them. In fact, the Elder Lich had instructed the two skeletons to get in front of the girls and kill the beast. As soon as a window into the forest opened, they didn't hesitate to run for it. They didn't know how to make sense of what they had just experienced, seeing a legendary undead like that acting almost like he was trying to protect them.

When they finally reach a clearing, they found a fort made of stone, mud, clay, and wood. At first glance, it looked like the structure of men, but looking more closely, it was obvious that it was a town of goblins. She had to leave Ganue behind in order to sneak in to steal some food.

 **Vanella  
** _So with that logic, if I came in from the east gate, then when I leave I should turn right and then right at the gate-_

Just then, a knocking came from the door.

 **Enri  
** "Excuse me. I know you're in there, can we talk?"

 **Vanella  
** _What the- How did they know I was in here?! Damn it!  
_...  
 _And what is with that voice? A girl? She doesn't sound like any goblin I have ever heard, and I have fought a lot of goblins before._

 **Enri  
** "Is it alright if I open the door a little?"

 **Jugem [Goblin Leader]  
** "General, I don't think that is a good idea. What if she is hostile. Please, let my men handle this."

 **Enri  
** "Please, it is alright. I don't want to use violence if I don't have to."

The voice got louder as if the girl had turned away from the man and moved her mouth close to the door.

 **Enri  
** "I am going to open the door now, but only a little."

Vanella couldn't do anything, the small shed was full and there was no place to hide or stand other than the small clearing in front of the door. All Vanella could do was turn to the door, and prepare to be attacked. The door slowly creaked open on its leather hinges, and in the crack, a girl looked through back at Vanella. The elf didn't know what to do.

 **Vanella  
** "P-please. Go away."

The girl didn't seem to notice the elf had said anything. If she did, she didn't give it a thought.

 **Enri  
** "I am Enri Bareare. I am the chief of this town, may I ask your name?"

Enri voice seemed to carry compassion, splendor, and hearty kindness in its tone. The elf hesitated to answer.

 **Vanella  
** "What do you want?"

 **Enri  
** "Well... at first I wanted to get the last of my gear so I could head out to E-Rantel, but you seemed to have beat me here. But right now, I just want to make sure you and your friend are alright."

The elf seemed to have been agitated learning that her friend had been found out.

 **Vanella  
** "Wait! How did you know about Ganue?!"

 **Jugem  
** "Nothing gets past my men. The only reason you got this far into our defenses is because chief-sama asked us not to confront you."

 **Vanella  
** "What did you do with Ganue?! I swear if you lay-"

 **Ganue  
** "Vanella, it's alright. After you left, they brought their Cleric and healed me. They're nice people."

Ganue was lead by a few goblins as she came to meet Enri. With that, Vanella slowly opened the door and revealed herself to the smiling Enri and the goblin troops that had surrounded the shed. With a dejected tone, Vanella responded.

 **Vanella  
** "Sorry for causing you trouble."

 **Enri  
** "It's alright, no harm done. Tell me, what brings you here? Why are so desperate that you need to steal food? What is troubling you?"

Vanella was troubled if not shocked by the sincerity in the young chief's tone, and that she was human!

 **Vanella  
** "What's it to you?!"

Vanella winced at hearing herself accidentally bark at the girl who had obviously shown her great mercy. But the girl seemed to shrug it off with no offense taken.

 **Enri  
** "Only people facing hard times need to resort to such desperate measure. As my job as chief, it is my responsibility to see to it that everyone is at peace, even if you aren't one of my citizens. Plus it's only natural to want to help others."

Vanella's nerve had calmed, but she was still perplexed by the strange situation. No, the strange day.

 **Vanella  
** "Why should I trust a human?"

While Vanella did not have a natural hate for humans unlike some of her clansmen, but she knew of the ways of mankind, of their prejudices and how elves were slaves to them. Given she herself had been enslaved for two years, she couldn't help but be defensive in such a situation.

 **Enri  
** "Look around."

Vanella made a quick glance around and then quickly center her vision back on the girl. And waited... nothing.

 **Vanella  
** _What was the meaning of that sentence? Look around?_

She focused harder on the small girl, well, small compared to the tall elf girl. The goblins just stood there, the only one to move was the one next to the girl. He was getting into a defensive stance ready to protect the chief, as _if_ Vanella was going to attack her.

 **Vanella  
** _Why would a goblin like him defend a human? Wait... wasn't this suppose to be a goblin tribe, why would they have a human as a leader?_

Vanella looked around a bit more discerningly this time, seeing more than just the town.

 **Vanella  
** _Wait, there are more goblins. And humans! Wait, is that goblin carrying a bundle of wheat with that woman? Is that an ogre! Why isn't he eating the people?! AND THAT! A Golem!? Is he being commanded by that man to move that beam!? How can that be?!_

Vanella started to look around more frantically. All the while, Ganue had been doing the same thing, taking it all in with less surprise.

 **Ganue  
** "What is going on here? How can so many races be working together?"

 **Enri  
** "Here in the Sorcerous Kingdom, all races are equal."

 **Vanella  
** "Sorcerous Kingdom? I never heard of such a place."

 **Nemu  
** "What!"

A little girl with brownish reddish hair came out from around the chief, one hand clutched to her sister's dress in such a firm manner that not even steel could break such a grip.

 **Nemu  
** "You never heard of the Sorcerer Kingdom!? It's only the best place in the whole wide world!"

 **Enri  
** "Nemu!"

 **Nemu  
** "What? It's true isn't it?"

 **Enri  
** "Well... of course it is. Please forgive my little sister. The Sorcerer kingdom has only been around for 9 months now."

Vanella nodded. Thought for a bit, and then spoke.

 **Vanella  
** "So what is this Sorcerer Kingdom? How did it get such a name, and how can so many creatures live in peace?"

 **Enri  
** "Here, you two should follow me. The rest of you may return to your posts, and thank you for your work."

 **Jugem  
** "Me and my boys are happy to serve you, chief. You heard her men, get back to work!"

The girls started to walk with the Goblin commander in tow. The girls looked around in wonder, seeing how people and goblins were working together, and how the ogres kept watch at the gates, and how the Golems could lift massive beams and stab them into the ground. It looked like they were building a large building. As they kept walking, the girl's minds filling with questions that they couldn't seem to find the strength to ask. An explosion snapped them back to their senses.

 **Ganue  
** "What was that?!"

 **Enri  
** "Oh, that's just the Dwarven smiths at work."

 **Vanella  
** "Dwarves are here too?!"

 **Nemu  
** "We have many people! Sometimes we have dragons, sometimes undead knights, sometimes the boring Elder Lich guy who takes taxes and can't laugh, sometimes lizardmen come with the Wise King of the Forest to borrow some of our warriors to help train the adventures. We have many people, and now we have elves! Yay!"

The girls couldn't help but look at the beaming child and laugh a little bit at her good mood.

 **Vanella  
** "Incredible. To think such a place was so close by."

Suddenly a commotion could be heard, as a young man with hair covering his eyes came jumping over some workers and running to beat the band, racing past the girls.

 **Enri  
** "What's the hurry Nfirea?!"

Nfirea ran as he yelled back to answer.

 **Nfirea  
** "Eh?! Oh, sorry! I just thought of using extra blue-eyed grass, but I didn't have enough, so I had to find some, if I don't hurry my potion will burn! Cya!"

 **Ganue  
** "Potion? Is he a potion maker?"

 **Enri  
** "Yeah, that's Nfirea. He is both the best potion maker in all four-nation of men. And also the goof is my husband."

 **Vanella  
** "Oh. What is he working on now."

 **Enri  
** "I don't know the details, all I know is he makes potions for his majesty, Ainz-sama, and he is trying to complete one last experiment before we head to E-Rantel."

 **Ganue  
** "A young man like that works directly for the king?! I thought your human kings didn't talk to commoners who didn't have wealth."

 **Enri  
** "Well that would be true for most cases, our king isn't like other kings."

 **Vanella  
** "You said this is the Sorcerer Kingdom, is your king a sorcerer?"

 **Nemu  
** "Yup! He is the most powerful source-, saucer... He is the most powerful wizard ever! He forever ended the yearly war between the kingdom and the empire with one spell. He saved us from the stain people too!"

 **Vanella  
** "Stain people?"

 **Enri  
** "We were attacked by the Slain Theocracy about two years ago."

 **Ganue  
** "But you're human!"

 **Enri  
** "And? Being human doesn't stop one human from killing another if it means getting power. Why do you think we have wars."

 **Vanella  
** "I don't mean to offend, but I don't know if I should be disgusted by such a statement or saddened."

 **Enri  
** "Please, don't trouble yourself about it. Thanks to the Ainz-sama, we were saved, and now that he is our king, we will have nothing but peace and prosperity."

 **Ganue  
** "What kind of man is Ainz? How can he be so powerful, and why... how could he make a nation where everyone could be equal?"

 **Enri  
** "Look."

They came to a stop as Enri pointed to the town center. There, glittering almost, was a bronze statue. It took a while for the eyes of the elf girls to tolerate the glint coming from the statue. As they could see, their eyes went wide and their mouths slowly started to hang open. Before them, they saw a bronze statue of a skeleton, no the overlord of death itself! He stood with a robe around him, and one hand clutched over his heart, and the other up into the air and to the side gesturing a magnanimous and graceful welcoming pose as the robe hung low from the raised arm. The two looked it up and down, noticing a plaque at the bottom, it read:

 _Ainz Ooal Gown  
_ _Mighty Sorcerer - Rightful King - Savior Of Our Fair Town  
_ _With Faith in Ainz, All Can Be Achieved_

 _May Ainz's Hand Of Prosperity Fall On Your Shoulder._

At the base of the statue were a few flowers, a few bundles of grain, two swords with marking engraved in them that radiated some power, and a few other trinkets given as an offering to the statue. Vanella was first to break the silence, but she wasn't much louder the background sounds of labor.

 **Vanella  
** "How can..."

Vanella took a while to build up her senses again.

 **Vanella  
** "How can you all see an undead monster as a king!? How can you be alright with this?!"

Enri responded with a very firm, calm, and confidence voices.

 **Enri  
** "He is not a monster. And he is not just an undead. He is what is know as a Supreme Being."

 **Ganue  
** "What do you mean by a Supreme Being?"

 **Enri  
** "I don't fully understand it myself, but from what Lupusregina-san said, this is what I understand. A god is attached to only one world. But a Supreme Being can come and go as they please."

 **Vanella  
** "So you saying, this Ainz fellow, is more powerful than a god?"

Enri nodded her head, but before she could say anything else, Nemu was first to respond.

 **Nemu  
** "Lupusregina-sama even said that Ainz-dono uses to hunt and kill gods for a challenge! He's amazing!"

 **Vanella  
** "Do you really believe that? Do you really trust him?"

 **Enri  
** "I do. We have been to his home, and it seems to be its own world, separate from this one. He showed us kindness that I don't even think common men are able to possess. He is a true supreme being, and more than worthy of being a king over such creatures like us."

The elf girls were shell-shocked at this. It was all too much, too fast for them. Before they had realized it, the world they knew had been turned inside out. The silent got a bit awkward for Enri, but thankfully a redcap walked out of her shadow. This surprise woke up the elf girls one last time. The redcap whispered to the chief and she said thank you before it walked back out of existence.

 **Enri  
** "Well, look around, talk to people, and try to make yourself comfortable. I would like to talk more with you to learn why you are here and why you were so hungry, but my wagon is ready and I don't want to make Ainz-sama wait."

Just as Enri was turning and about to wave, Vanella mumbled something.

 **Vanella  
** "Do you... Do you, do you think that Ainz... Ainz-sama would allow our audience."

 **Enri  
** "I don't see why not. Why do you want to talk with him?"

 **Vanella  
** "If he is as great as you say, we could use his help. A lot of my clansmen were captured by the Slain Theocracy, and we had just fled from them. If possible, I would like to see if he will help us free them."

 **Enri  
** "I see... Well, I think he will agree."

 **Vanella  
** "You think so?"

 **Enri  
** "No... I know so."

 **Ganue  
** "How can you-"

 **Enri  
** "Because today, Ainz will be attacking the Slain Theocracy."

The girl went wide eyed.

 **Enri  
** "From what I have heard, he sent some of his vassals on a peace mission to make a union of friendship with the Slain Theocracy. But before they could make a meeting, they were attacked because they weren't human. Ainz-sama has a lot of different creatures under his rule, he doesn't see race as important. But afterwards, he returned one of their great artifacts and asked for an apology, but they refused. So now we are at war with them. Lord Ainz had arranged for a duel to minimize bloodshed, but the Slain Theocracy never showed up. So I think today he marches on the Slain Theocracy."

The girls were taken back by this. Stella and the other clansmen were still in the capital, if there was fighting go on, they could get caught in the chaos as well. But just then a blinding blue and white light engulfed the sky.


	3. Taxing the King

Ainz exited the portal the moment he entered it, but still, it was enough time for one's mind to think, remember, and analyze a good amount of material. He saw the two squares of soldiers from the empire. Ainz was surprised to see a collection of dwarven soldiers as well.

 **Ainz  
** _Hmm... A better turnout than I had expected._

Ainz looked around, not bothering to catalog all the ghostly faces staring at him. Looking down Ainz found Aura who had been kneeling since the portal opened, he signed internally at having to spoon feed some of his NPCs instructions still.

 **Ainz  
** "You may rise Aura"

 **Aura  
** "Hm! Yes, Ainz-sama!"

Ainz studied her. She wasn't her typical self. Aura would always have a beaming smile and stare, but she wasn't looking up to meet Ainz's gaze.

 **Ainz  
** _What's bothering her?_

Ainz thought back to if he had seen this before. Nothing popped out immediately, but just as he was about to drop the topic, an image flashed in his head. The only time he had seen his NPCs like this was when he was mad. Ainz didn't feel mad right now, he was rather glad for having managed to capture two major threats to his plans that day. So Ainz didn't feel like he was giving off a vibe anger. The only exception to seeing his NPC's like this was on his first day in the new world, when he had his first discussions with the NPC on the 6th floor since they had become sentient, he had accidentally activated one of his passive auras. Ainz didn't believe he had made any slip ups like that in a long time, so he doubted that his passive was to blame.

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, crap!_

Ainz had just remembered, he had unleashed one of his lower tier auras back when he captured Archon just a few moments ago before he made the gate. He had forgotten to deactivate his passive afterwards. Ainz immediately deactivated it at his realization and everyone else had suddenly gained an inch in height.

 **Ainz  
** "My apologies for that everyone, we had just finished up our work at taking the Slain Theocracy's final trump card."

Climb almost made an audible gasp after being able to breathe again. So too did the soldiers of both the empire and the Dwarven Kingdom, Jircniv, Fluder, and those living members of Zuranon. The new soldiers who had not seen Ainz before were terrified by what they saw. If it hadn't been for that paralyzing presence he gave off the moment before, they would have ran for it without thinking. No wonder their nation and the other had submitted so easily to this monster. When the knights first heard about Emperor Jircniv submitting vassalage to this monster, they were filled with rage to have such a weak king. Even though they had heard about what had happened on the Katze Plains, now seeing this monster with their own eyes and feeling his power, they had nothing but praise for their Emperor's actions.

The dwarfs, on the other hand, felt thankful that they had drawn the better stick, and were considered a separate but friendly allied nations. That only made them inspect Gondo with even more intensive stares than what they had worn when they learned that he will be guiding them under the King's personal request. A being who single-handedly took back their capital, saved them from the brink of extinction, and gave them great gifts of wine, surface food, trade, and economic prosperity at little cost to them. They could not help but stand strong in appreciation for the generous undead and complete their mission to show how neighborly they could be.

A different story befell each of the four of the twelve leaders that had come seeking Ainz. Using Unrazon as a starting point, he was the wisest, the most powerful, and most cunning out of all the leaders, and although it was not official between the leaders, he was considered the head of Zuranon for his achievement in becoming an undead being. His presence radiated an aura of evil and hatred and wore a face that held no expression, but his gaze could strike fear into the most veteran of knights and adventures.

 **Regis [Masked Man]  
** "Incredible..."

 **Heckar [Young Lad]  
** "Silence Regis!"

Neither response was louder than a mere whisper, but you could make out the intensity in the voices. The first to respond, Regis, was the masked scholar, who stood behind and to the left of Unrazon. The one to snap at him was Heckar, the young robed lad. His age was genuine, but he was the most powerful of the three mages that led Zuranon and expected to be Unrazon's successor. Pharfult who hid behind all the others unconsciously continued to double his sweat production at an exponential rate, if he kept it up, if he didn't die from dehydration, he would surely sweat himself out of existence.

This was because, when comparing Unrazon to Ainz, now that they could see Ainz with their own eyes rather than through the **[Blood Pool]** , there was more to Ainz than just power. His face seemed to be carved with an expression that hated all things, and his gaze seemed to try to suck the life even out of Unrazon, a fellow undead. And that aura! These leaders of Zuranon, people who played a key part in the most heinous of catastrophes, had never felt such power, they could only manage to keep the contents of their stomach down. Even Unrazon, an undead who should be immune to psychological attacks was but a boat in a sea that was forced to rock back and forth by the magnitude of the wave of dark energy exerted by this overlord of death. And in an instant it vanished, Ainz had complete control over it. Even Heckar, who worshiped Unrazon like a deity could see the appeal in the decision of some of their past members who had decided to worship Ainz.

 **Fluder  
** "Fuahahah! Hahaha! What incredible power! Thank you Ainz-dono for blessing us with but a fraction of your true power!"

Fluder had regained all his energy after that experience. He couldn't help but express himself in the presence of such great magic. Jircniv, on the other hand, gave a scowling glance at his past godfather.

 **Unrazon  
** Was that truly just a fraction?!

Being undead, he was not afraid. But he understood power and learned to be wary.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm. Thank you all for coming."

Ainz spread his arms out as he had practiced. Everyone could feel the presence of a true king before them.

 **Unrazon  
** _His voice, it sounds so human._

 **Aura  
** "We could never think of disappointing one such as yourself, supreme being Ainz-sama!"

 **Gondo  
** "It is as the little one says, we are glad to answer your call, your majesty."

Those three seemed to be the only ones who could muster a response, they seemed to be the only ones pleased to be in Ainz's presence. Ainz carried on after a precalculated measurement of silence. His first attention went to a young knight near the front, unlike that of any in the empire's ranks. Ainz and Climb's gazes crossed one another, Climb took but a moment to quickly look down at Ainz feet to avoid the frightening gaze.

 **Ainz  
** "You. You were one of one of Gazef's allies, am I correct?"

Climb snapped to and wore his stoic face of determination.

 **Climb  
** "Hm. Yes, we met on Katze Plains..."

It seemed he wanted to continue but had stopped himself for some reason. Ainz could guess why, having had slain their best man right in front of them.

 **Ainz  
** "Yes, I remember. Well, a friend of Gazef is a friend of mine, may I ask your names?"

 **Everyone  
** _Friend?!_

Everyone had heard how Ainz had faced Gazef in a one on one fight, that he had agreed to a duel and won the instant they started. But a friend? Why would a monster say such a thing? What was he trying to do?

 **Climb  
** "Y-Yes. I am Climb, this is my partner, Brain. We serve the golden princess and have come at her request to deliver you her personal message."

 **Ainz  
** "Is she ready?"

Climb stumbled at hearing the summary come from Ainz.

 **Climb  
** "Yes, that is correct."

 **Ainz  
** "Very well. Sebas, ask Climb here for the details and have him go on his way. My attention is needed on other things right now."

 **Sebas  
** "As you command your majesty"

 **Ainz  
** "Tell your princess to hold out until the upcoming harvest."

Ainz plate was full as it is, and for what they had planned it would be too costly to move so soon to take out the kingdom. He didn't want to magnify his image of being a warmonger.

 **Ainz  
** "Now, what to do with the remains of the Slain theocracy?"

Ainz had asked the Empire for their support to help collected the food needed for his people and keep good records of everything while treating the civilians with respect and without scaring them. But now he had to figure out how he should move forward. After a bit of thinking, a thought came to mind. Ainz turned around facing the closing portal and to the capital that was behind it, ready to give everyone a show.

 **Ainz  
** " **[Luminarch Ascension, Ariella's Avatar]!** "

The mass of humans and dwarfs flinched at the commanding voice. Just then a blue circle pattern scarred the ground below Ainz, with a hemisphere erupting from Ainz and trapping him, Ainz had activated the Super Tier Spell **[Luminarch Ascension, Ariella's Avatar]**. Before in E-Rantel, Ainz guardians had insisted that he not tour his kingdom without guards, so he had used the super tier spell **[Pantheon]** to summon 6 level 80 Holy Angels. They were a mix of angle, humans, and animals; and despite being angles, their power still struck fear into the hearts of the people. He could keep the angels until they were killed, so he had put them to work to help manage the guards as well as the worker's program, on top of being Ainz's personal guards. He couldn't afford to borrow one right now due to the new responsibilities he had given them. So he had to make another.

As an undead, and as someone who roleplayed as a necromancer, Ainz had a very limited selection of Holy summons. Although a level 100 mage could easily have 300 spells, and he had used items to expand his range. But with that range, even with the 2000 or so known spells in the game, Ainz had attained all the magic that suited his interest and still had room for more. He was not a fighter, for the most part, he played support using his legion of undead and powerful spells to give his team the advantage. Looking for additional weapons to add to his arsenal, Ainz had at one time taken a great interest in holy spells. It is not that because they were particularly potent or powerful alone, but one aspect of holy magic was to play a support role. Not just healing, but Ariella for example, and the 6 angels he had summoned before; their main power came from their passives that buffed everyone on the team.

The spell Ainz had just used would summon Ariella's Avatar, a goddess of war and peace. A level 100 angel who specialized as an angel commander, her specialty was she was able to double the final damage number for everyone on the team, including the many POP's mooks like the Nazarick Old Guarders that were the Great Tomb of Nazarick's first line of defense, as well as she halved all the damaged the guild members would receive. Having this team wide double buff gave their guild an extreme advantage if she was summoned. The other 6 angles could only apply their effects to those who attacked enemies with them, and for the most part just dampened the damaged fighters took, but it didn't help the many non-fighters in the Guild.

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, I seemed to have been reminiscing again._

Bring himself back after remembering the history and strategies of the few holy spells he had, Ainz had remembered why he had used this spell. Holy spells would range from buffing effects, to transformations, to summons, to the summons of monstrous creatures such as what Ainz had faced when he first fought the Sunlight Scripture. All of this ranging as the spell's power went up in tiers. Only in the later tiers did the summons start take a more, less monstrous form. Short of flooding the world, at the pinnacle of holy type spells found in over-ranked magic, one could make humanoid type angles, and now an angel the likes which Ainz had envisioned to be like those of his past life was about to be made. Ainz was betting on if he could make the most beautiful angle he could that things might work out best if a beautiful woman like her explained everything calmly, so not to the scared people of the Slain Theocracy. He had to wait a while, he was in no rush, so he would wait the 15 minutes for the spell to activate.

 **Ainz  
** _I should have started this sooner. Wait, how long have I just been standing here?_

Ainz turned in place to explain his plan to kill some time. He couldn't move anymore than that while the spell was charging up.

 **Ainz  
** "Forgive me, I fear I have left you without a proper understanding of what will be happening this day. I am currently charging up a spell to summon an ally."

 **Unrazon  
** _So he still has to charge spells like the rest of us, what sort of artifact is he using?_

 **Gondo  
** "Pardon my interruption, your majesty."

 **Ainz  
** "Not at all Gondo, I am happy to lend you my ear to a faithful follower such as yourself. Please, stand and tell me, what concerns you?"

 **Unrazon  
** _Faithful follower? Does he already have a cult in his name? I guess it is to be expected in almost 10 month time of rulership._

 **Gondo  
** "Thank you, Lord Ainz. You said that you were summoning another alley, I understand you act with the utmost consideration of all things, far beyond my experience. But why do you need another ally, are we lacking in some manner?"

Ainz chuckled under his breath and seemed to smile, as he had practiced many times before. This time no one flinched, as they could feel the air of royalty from that laugh, and not that of an evil undead. That would be a first time to get such a reaction from those other than his followers.

 **Ainz  
** _Damn!_

Ainz had to keep playing the cool act, he hadn't considered how the people he had mustered up would see this, least of all a more recent faithful follower such as Gondo.

 **Ainz  
** "I was getting to that, but thank you for taking such efforts to heavily consider my words, it is appreciated."

 **Gondo  
** "No, thank you for tolerating this old fool's lack of foresight and patience."

 **Ainz  
** "No worries. Your drive and passion for progress is worth more to me than any amount of riches found in any kingdoms, so overlooking such natural flaws is but a small price to pay to have you in my ranks. All we can do is learn and try hard not to repeat the same mistakes in the future."

Gondo remained quiet. Nothing more needed to be said. Although Gondo was rather surprised and embarrassed to be so highly praised by someone as mighty as the Sorcerous King, Ainz continued. In truth, Ainz was grateful for Gondo's talents and motivation, so much so that Gondo was one of the few people that didn't fear Ainz. Having ruled E-Rantel for so long, it troubled Ainz that people still feared him. He started to really enjoy the company of people like Gondo, Erin, and Pluton, and a few others who seemed to genuinely enjoy being in Ainz's company. There was the floor guardians and other servants of Nazarick, but they all looked up to him, so much so that the pressure at times felt unbearable. At least with people like Gondo, it was easy to be like royalty in front of them because they only had a simplistic idea of what a ruler should be, unlike the more civilized Nazarick inhabitants. Even so, Ainz was a little bit embarrassed with how he had ended that conversation. To remove that memory from everyone, he had to quickly get their minds on something else.

 **Ainz  
** "Earlier this day, I had my subordinates subdue and capture the Slain Theocracy's elite Black Scripture unit, who are currently being interrogated. We have also wiped out their high-rank reserves knights, and captured their best warrior and what I assumed to be the current leader."

Just about everyone there wanted to be surprised, but given the 'matter of fact' tone than Ainz had used in the delivery of the message, as well as given his power, they felt rather unmoved.

 **Ainz  
** "I have minimized contact with civilians and front line soldiers to minimize casualties. If we went marching in now, we would create panic and resistance that would undoubtedly lead to unneeded bloodshed. So to minimize resistance and to get the people to comply without using a nationwide charm spell that would enslave them all, I am summoning my best angle, a goddess of war and peace, who should be able to effectively soothe the people in preparation for our arrival."

Before Ainz could even finish his winded sentence, murmuring between the men had started to grow.

 _He avoided a direct fight?_

 _A goddess of war?!_

 _What is he up to?_

 _Why is he trying to keep the civilians out of danger?_

 _Wow, he is as cunning as they say!_

 _How can an undead care about the welfare of the living?_

 _So we're not just going to be used as his dogs?_

 _How long till we get to go home?_

 _Pay attention soldier!_

Ainz sensitive hearing picked out a few out of place comments that made him want to chuckle. This continued for a few minutes. Ainz didn't actually care about the people in the Slain Theocracy. In truth, anytime he remembered why he was here, what they had done to Shalltear, and how he had to kill one of his beloved NPC; it made Ainz furious. He wanted to crush his enemy, but with humans, the Black Scripture, being so weak, their defeat was not satisfying. He could, with one spell, wipe out the citizens and make an example of them. However, there were two reasons he had come today. He was hitting two birds with one stone. The first issue was removing the black scripture and the artifacts held by the Slain Theocracy so no one would be able to mess with his plans again. The second issue was that with the battle of Katze Plains and the new surge of goblins in Carne Village that together, resulted in a food shortage. Almost. The clock was still ticking before they ran out of food, but the solution to this was the stockpiles of food reserves that could be found in the Slain Theocracy. When most people think about the Slain Theocracy, they think of the capital and all its churches. But Ainz, he thinks of all the farms and all the other small settlements. There were many times more than enough resources in the nation to aid Ainz minor food issue. But even so, he had set up a system ahead of time to prepare to distribute food without disrupting the economy too much. Ainz, whose emotion never got too extreme, was quickly able to make the logical choice in keeping the people in the capital alive. Seeing that Ainz was allowing the men talking things through without Ainz continuing to explain the rest of his plan, an old man took up the opportunity.

 **Fluder  
** "May I ask for your attention, master?"

 **Ainz  
** "What is it Fluder?"

The rumble of murmurs started to die down as the men turned their attention to the man speaking with the Sorcerous King.

 **Ainz  
** _And here I was hoping I would be able to bide my time a bit more to let my spell complete._

 **Fluder  
** "What kind of magic is this? This is beyond any magic I have learned. Even now that I have access to your vast library of knowledge, this type of magic is unfamiliar."

 **Ainz  
** * **Nods** *  
"If I recall, you missed the battle of Katze Plains. You told Mare you wished that you could have seen such a spell as the one I used on that grim day."

 **Fluder  
** "Did Mare-sama tell you all that?"

 **Ainz  
** "Only when I asked him what would be a good reward for your hard work."

 **Fluder  
** "Oh!"

Fluder quickly got down to his knees and knelt before Ainz as far down as his body could fold.

 **Fluder  
** "Tha-thank you Ainz-dono! And my thanks to Mare-sama! You truly are a benevolent master! To consider an insignificant ant like me worthy of an unfathomable award such as to witness your great power, I will work to serve you even better knowing how unmeasurable you kindness is!"

The shouting of the old man was amazing for how old he looked. Climb, Brain, and the battalion of knights and dwarves, as well as the Zuranon leaders were dumbstruck to see such a powerful mage such as Fluder Paradyne, a being who could be considered to be the trump card of a nation, who single-handedly could rival the forces of all of Zuranon by some accounts, groveling and kissing the feet of the undead king so humbly. Just what kind of monster was Ainz, that he could make such powerful and legendary men, into nothing but obedient and devout follower?

 **Ainz  
** "That is enough Fluder."

The trembling man slowly regained his composure, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 **Ainz  
** "Now, as for the reason I have summoned you men from the empire... After my messenger completes her job, it will be your task to enter the city and seize control. Men of the Dwarven Kingdom, thank you for volunteering your services to my selfish cause. Our first priority is to disperse into the capital and establish peace and a calm environment for the locals. With that, we will start apprehending the local guards and law enforcers. We will be turning them into civilians for the meantime, but we will need to get a record of names of public servicemen in the case that we need to validate their experience. During that time, Jircniv here, with the help of Gondo and Ariella my angel, will work on setting up a temporary chain of command. Tomorrow we shall start taking records of all current food reserves and make sure that the people will be fed well till the next harvest. We will later be transferring rations back to E-Rantel and Carne Village. After I have established a more permanent government, you men will be sent back home."  
 _...  
_ _No interruptions so far._

After Ainz had finished, he stopped for a bit as the sound of murmuring came back, though not as thick as it was before. Ainz still had to kill about four more minutes before his spell activated. He looked around for a bit.

 **Ainz  
** "Excuse me Aura, who is that group of men with the Elder Lich?"

Aura didn't know what Ainz was talking about, apparently, she hadn't noticed them either until just now.

 **Aura  
** "Hey! You guys over there, standing next to the paper boy! Present yourself to Ainz-sama!"

 **Ainz  
** _Aura! Couldn't you be a bit more mature!?_

Ainz knew it was a pointless question. The loud child could be heard above everyone, and seeing how she had a direct line of sight aimed at the men of the Zuranon, they assumed it was them that had been called.

 **Zuranon Leaders  
** _Who's a paper boy?!_

As the four leaders came up, Ainz gaze was on Heckar, seeing the red robe and the bone necklace he couldn't help but foster the question of whether the young man coming his way was the son of the man who had summoned the skeleton dragon near E-Rantel. Seeing the Elder Lich also coming along had Ainz confused.

 **Ainz  
** "What do you have to report?"

The group stopped just in front of Ainz and the trembling old magic caster who stood between them who was a bit off to the side. Unrazon was too embarrassed to answer, even though he felt nothing, he could not respond to such a misconstructed question. Ainz was puzzled by the silence. He looked the Elder Lich up and down, and realized that he didn't recognize that equipment, nor could he feel that the equipment had significant power unlike the ones he had fished out of the treasury to equip his creations, and he could not feel a mental connection with this Elder Lich like he had with all his own creations.

 **Ainz  
** "Wait, who are you? You're not one of my creations. Who sent you?!"

Ainz mind started to race, but he worked hard to keep up his image of a majestic ruler.

 **Ainz  
** _Was someone working behind the seen, conducting everything that had happened up till now, and now making their move?!_

The leaders of Zuranon could not help but repeat that one line.

 **Zuranon Leaders  
** _You're not one of my creations. Did he actually make those Elder Liches in E-Rantel?_

If the Ainz being able to summon legendary undead like that of the death knight, it would only make sense he could summon an equally powerful Elder Lich into the world.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Forgive me, your lordship, I don't believe we have met before. Allow me to introduce myself and my affiliates.** "

 **Jircniv  
** "Hold your tongue!"

 **Unrazon  
** _Damn You Jircniv!_

 **Heckar  
** _Just give the word master, and I won't hesitate to kill this pest._

 **Phalfurt  
** _No! He'll ruin everything!_

 **Regis  
** _Perhaps if I tried dancing, I could see how wild magic could respond. Some spell require certain poses, it would only make sense to try different poses thru dancing. Wait, what's going on?_

Ainz almost jumped at the interjection, thanks to his undead body, and his high-speed agility and perception, he was able to quickly calm his nerves, thanking his undead nature once more like had done so many times before. Ainz turned only enough to see the evidently fuming Jircniv.

 **Ainz  
** "Is there something you would like to say?"

Jircniv, realizing what he had just done in the presence of 'he who shall not need be named,' he quickly regained his composure and bowed to Ainz.

 **Jircniv  
** "Ah, forgive me, Ainz-dono, but pleased to not be tricked by this creature"

 **Ainz  
** "Do you recognize this creature?"

 **Jircniv  
** "I do."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, and you fear that he aims to trick me?"

 **Jircniv  
** "Something of the nature."

Ainz put his hand to his chin, more out of practice than out of an actual need to contemplate. Ainz was confused, but he needed to get as much information as possible. If this creature was really under the control of another player, Jircniv's knowledge could be the difference between life and death, so he put all his focus into hearing out Jircniv.

 **Ainz  
** "If that is the case, I will forgive your interruption for the time being."

 **Jircniv  
** "Thank you, Sorcerer King."

 **Ainz  
** "Of course, I can't just make unjust choices. So tell me, what worries you about this creature, and what evidence do you have for this?"

 **Jircniv  
** _I know Ainz is cunning, but it's still good to see him take things slowly.  
_ "Certainly. This creature right here is an Elder Lich, but not just any Elder Lich. He is the head of the cult known as Zuranon."

 **Ainz  
** _But he looks more like a regular skeleton mage._

Ainz nodded his head, letting Jircniv know he could continue uninterrupted. As he continued, Ainz would occasionally look to the Zuranon leaders and back to Jircniv.

 **Jircniv  
** "Zuranon is known for orchestrating most of the major catastrophes that have befallen mankind in the past 200 years. This Elder Lich, called Unrazon, was once a mere man like myself, but by killing an entire city he was able to transform into a powerful undead."

 **Ainz  
** _He was able to make himself undead? So no one is after me then? I wonder if he was able to keep his humanity? His mind? Why would he do this? I can't lose this opportunity! What a great day this turned out!_

Ainz seemed to relax a bit, but kept his air of royalty.

 **Ainz  
** "I have heard of these Zuranon before. Tell me, why do you think Unrazon and his companions have come before me this day?"

 **Jircniv  
** "Only a few days ago, my knights caught a few of their members kidnapping and sacrificing innocent civilians. After interrogating them, we learned the location of their headquarters. However, when our forces got there, the Zuranon had cleared out ahead of time. The other three with him are three of the other twelve leaders of Zuranon. I believe they seek protection within your borders and intends to do so with honeyed words and falsehoods."

 **Ainz  
** "Mh, I see."

Ainz turned, body and all, to face Unrazon.

 **Ainz  
** "And what do you have to say to these allegations?"

 **Everyone  
** _Eh?!_

 **Ainz  
** _Crap! What is with all those faces? Did I say something I shouldn't have?  
_ "Is something the matter?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **Ah, forgive me, your majesty. I was taken back by your willingness to hear my side even after hearing all your trusted vassal had to say of me and my men.** "

 **Ainz  
** "It is only fair to hear both sides, is that so unnatural?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **I am afraid not everyone is as benevolent as you are on such serious charges, given my nature of course. But as a fellow undead, I can assume you understand such stereotypes.** "

Ainz nodded in understanding and agreement. Jircniv, meanwhile, stood on the sidelines with a burning sensation in his throat. He had tried his best, but it seemed Ainz didn't trust him, or at least wouldn't act rash. Perhaps Ainz had ordered them here. Everyone else was just as surprised to see Ainz give Unrazon a chance to speak. But the thought of them both being undead seemed to satisfy most of the men. However, for those with good enough eyesight to pick out who was speaking, or those who were close like Gondo was, they were a bit bewildered by what they were witnessing. Unrazon, a self-made monster had the voice that fit the part, absolutely terrifying and demonic as every word sent chills down the men's backs. However, Ainz, a being who emanated much greater and more fearsome power, who could easily be described as an overlord of death itself, talked with a deep, yet gentle, almost human voice. The men whispered amongst themselves, but no solid conclusion could be reached.

 **Ainz  
** "So tell me, is it true your subordinates have been causing the people of the Baharuth Empire grief?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **I fear to tell you that your vassal has misrepresented the truth. There are many of our clan who see immortality in being undead and seek our goals only for peaceful reasons. We are quite reserved, keeping to ourselves, and tend not to interfere with lives of commoners. However, recently many of our lower ranking subordinates have defected and have started to blindly follow their own primitive intuition, and have resorted to these heinous crimes. We of the Zuranon do not condone such behavior, but we have been unable to stop them, fearing an attack by prejudice knights.** "

 **Ainz  
** "That is all right, I think I have a good starting idea. Unfortunately, I am busy at the time being. So, for now, you will be under my protection within the castle walls of E-Rantel, until we can organize a better time for us to talk and see how to best handle this situation."

 **Jircniv  
** "Please, your majesty! Reconsider!"

 **Ainz  
** "Reconsider handling this matter in a responsible manner? Perish the thought. I have made my decision. I will talk with each of you in more details later. So until then, please collect your evidence."

It wasn't that Ainz didn't believe Jircniv, but if Unrazon proved to be useful in some way, even if it was just interesting information of being a man turned undead, Ainz wanted everything Unrazon could offer. So he had to end this feud before it could start.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, it looks like it's time to proceed."

With that said, Ainz turned and raised his arms. What came next was hard for everyone to understand.

 **Fluder  
** "Incredible! So this is a super tier spell! Spectacular!"

Blue rings of scriptures exploded outward, followed by several more and a few hemispheres, all collecting to make a massive mass of signs and arcane schematics that swallows all in a 100-meter radius. Awing could be heard from the soldiers.

 _A super tier spell, what is that?_

 _Why is it so big?_

 _Isn't this what the slain theocracy priest call the 11th tier?_

 _Is this really the same power that was used on the Katze Plains?_

 _Isn't 11th tier said to be in the realms of only gods?!_

 _Am I going to die?!_

 _All this to summon some girl?_

The men of Zuranon also looked around in awe at the great spell, this was even something more menacing than their own trump card.

 **Unrazon  
** _To think he had such power! Could our trump card even hurt him?!_

And then everyone's minds went white as the spell activated and a blinding light engulfed them and erupted into the evening sky.


	4. You Got an Email

Stella was still looking up at the dark sky, waiting for something to happen. A few moments ago a blinding light had bleached the clouds for a brief instant, but a good while had passed and nothing had happened since then. She had been hearing crying and screaming all day from the people having breakdowns, murdering one another, and looting vacant homes. In front of her, past the opening of the alleyway, the captain of the guards was condoling a lost child, trying to put on a brave face. As Stella looked to them with cold eyes, she could feel a warmth fall on her, followed by a burning sting in her eyes as the world around her started to glow from bright sunlight. Everyone in the capital looked to the sky to see what was going on.

Out of the black clouds came a few pillars of light that shined down onto the capital and nearby fields. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they could see a person with wings. The Angelic Goddess glided down from the heavens. She was as tall as a small mountain and flew just as high above the ground. She wore only a thin tunic, draped over one shoulder, pure white, and the silhouette of her figure could be seen through it. Her hair was silver as it reflected the heavenly lights, but the shadows on clumps of hairs showed it's true color of cyan blue. She raised one hand, and in an instant, the wailing wraiths that had been flying overhead were turned to dust.

Everyone having seen this, were first quiet but then started to cheer, having been saved by a goddess. Some people started to ask which god she was, many not knowing what to guess. The goddess absorb the adoration for a bit before she had to carry out her task.

 **Ariella  
** _I can't believe I have to serve such a despicable monster, but I have no choice.  
_ "Be at ease humans, for this day of nightmares is over"

The cheering got louder.

 **Ariella  
** "I am Ariella, the Goddess angel of War and Peace."

She waited a bit more, enjoying the cheers.

 **Ariella  
** "I come to bring you a message."

They started to get quiet, and Ariella started to feel a bit sick as she knew what she was about to do was going to make her look like a monster.

 **Ariella  
** "I bring you a message... from Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King."

The capital went quiet and cold in an instant.

 **Ariella  
** _I figured. Well, it can't be helped, so let's wrap this up.  
_ "Ainz has waited and heard the prayers of the few, grow into the majority. And by his mercy, he will spare you and your capital."

Stella looked to the elders past the barred window, the guard loosened his grip on the girl he was helping, all thanking their gods that they had avoided the worst.

 **Ariella  
** "Listen closely, for I will tell you the secret for why Ainz Ooal Gown has come this day. The very secret your head priests kept from you."

Everyone strained to hear every word as if their lives were on the lines. As far as they knew, their lives were on the line. But the giant angle could be easily heard by everyone, so it was a fruitless effort.

 **Ariella  
** "Three months ago, Ainz Ooal Gown sent one of his envoys to your fair capital, with the intention of returning one of your lost and cherished artifacts and to form a pack of friendship between the two nations."

Some people talked as the goddess delivered each line.

 _Us with a monster like him?!_

 _Could we even accept such a thing?_

 _What lost artifact?_

The goddess continued on without interruption.

 **Ariella  
** "However, the envoy had been attacked and nearly killed solely on the account that he was a demi-human."

More murmuring.

 _Well, what did you expect?_

 _Someone attacked one of Ainz's own representative!? Are they mad?!_

 _So he seeks revenge?!_

 **Ariella  
** "Ainz-sama is an undying king, and as such, he sees all races equally. Disturbed by this, he tried the agreement again, while also seeking an apology. His grace also asked for you and your leaders to change your ways and learn to accept nonhumans as your fellow kin. However, your head priests refused to treat Ainz and his people with any decency."

The murmuring got louder.

 _Those damn fools!_

 _He wants us to be friendly with monsters?!_

 _What were they thinking?!_

 _They certainly wouldn't show any respect to a monster like Ainz._

 _Shut your mouth, didn't you hear what happened on Katze Plains?_

 _Of course they couldn't agree to such terms._

 **Ariella  
** "Taking great offense to this, the Sorcerous King gave a declaration of war. However, Ainz-sama did not want to shed the blood of innocent civilians. So he had arranged for the two nation to bring out their best warriors for a two-versus-two duel, as a way of settling things."

The murmuring was getting annoying to some readers.

 _Did he really do that?_

 _Was he really trying to protect us?_

 _Did he win the duel?!_

 **Ariella  
** "However, you nation failed to show up after given two months of preparation."

The murmuring started to turn to cries once more.

 _Why didn't we hear about any of this?!_

 _Those smug bastards!_

 _So that's why they all left?! They knew this day would happen?!_

 **Ariella  
** "The Sorcerer King, haven given your leaders all the benefits of mercy he could give short of grace itself, could no longer tolerate your oppression of his people. Coming in force, Ainz has strategically managed to wipe out your best secret forces, as well as your high-level reserve knights. He has captured your remaining leader, leaving you all at the mercy of his army"

 _ **Were doomed!?**_

 _ **But didn't you say he heard our prayers?**_

 **Ariella  
** "But now you may rejoice, for Ainz-sama has passed his judgment. Ainz is a kind and merciful leader, he does not see the benefits of war and bloodshed, only the unneeded costs. After hearing your prayers coming from the majority, Lord Ainz has accepted your offers of fidelity and has forgiven your fair people."

 _Did he really forgive us?_

 _What trick is this?_

 _So we're not going to die?_

 _What's going to happen now?_

 **Ariella  
** "However, Ainz-sama will not leave you to the mercy of your own flaws. Now that you are without any leadership, he and his forces shall fill the void and lead your people to glory. All those who follow Ainz are promised prosperity and happiness under his rule. Be at ease and throw down your swords, as now the forces of Ainz-sama will be entering your gates. They are human and dwarves working together, they will collect your offerings, disarm your knights, and help to clean up this city."

"Rejoice! For this is a great day for you! The future is set under a promise of prosperity that can only be fulfilled by the mighty hands of the great Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The gates of the capital opened.


	5. Golden Vision

In the fading warmth and blinding glow that came south of the team of adventures, the young rogue took advantage of the confusion and killed the remaining goblins that had attacked them.

 **Piko  
** _What's with all these lights? What is the Slain Theocracy trying to do?_

A young but huge woman called out to the rogue.

 **Quila  
** "Aw, did you already get the last of them Piko?"

 **Piko  
** "Next time don't be so easily distracted Quila."

 **Quila  
** "Always so serious. Anyways, where to?"

 **Piko  
** "Why are you asking me?! I thought you were the one who knew where you were going?!"

 **Quila  
** "Oh, right. This way then!"

 **Piko  
** "Nooo, the Sorcerer Kingdom is that way!"

 **Quila  
** "Huh? Oh right, I knew that."

The massive girl put on a fake smile to try and laugh off her embarrassment, the young man couldn't help but turn away with a smirk.

 **Piko  
** _What would do without me?_

 **Quila  
** "Oh. hey look, someone is coming."

As they lad looked, a horse-drawn cart came over the same hill the pair of adventures had just walked over before they were ambushed.

 **Quila  
** "Maybe they will give us a ride?"

 **Piko  
** "One would hope."

* * *

As Enri came over another rise in the road to E-Rantel, she could see two figures. One was dark, and the other was red, as she got closer, she could make out a typical rogue, but the other looked like a type of blacksmith. Closer yet, and she could see that the massive blacksmith was actually a young woman in leather armor. The woman wasn't fat, nor did she have any distinct muscles, she just had a very large and thick body and limbs, and was taller than most men. She looked to be wearing leather armor, same as the rogue.

 **Enri  
** _And, is that, a copper plate around their necks?_

Enri continued to drive the cart closer until it was appropriate to call out to the odd pair.

 **Enri  
** "Hello, there!"

 **Quila  
** "GREETINGS!"

 **Piko  
** "Ah! Geez Quila, you don't need to yell."

 **Quila  
** "Oh sorry, he he."

Enri slowed her cart as they meet.

 **Enri  
** "Are you two adventures?"

 **Quila  
** "Yep!"

The young rogue only nodded his head.

 **Enri  
** "How long have you been adventures?"

 **Quila  
** "This will be our third year, but don't let these copper plates fool you. If we had better equipment we could easily be gold plates, but we have been saving our money to be able to go all over the three kingdoms."

 **Enri  
** "I take it that you two like traveling to new places?"

 **Quila  
** "Exploring new places is what it means to be an adventure!"

 **Piko  
** "I don't suppose I could bother you to ask where you are headed."

 **Enri  
** "Eh? Oh, right! I'm going to E-Rantel! Where-"

 **Quila  
** "Really! Great! Do you think you could give us a ride!?"

 **Piko  
** "Quila! Sorry, you're going to have to excuse my friend here, she-"

 **Enri  
** "I don't mind."

 **Piko  
** "-is a bit of ah... oh, really?"

 **Quila  
** "Wait, what were you about to say?"

 **Piko  
** "Nevermind that. Uh, thank you, miss... ?"

The young man lifted an eyebrow.

 **Enri  
** "Oh sorry. Call me Enri Bareare."

 **Piko  
** "Thank you Enri. We are also headed to E-Rantel. I am Piko, and this is Quila."

 **Quila  
** "And don't forget Grandpa-Cliff!"

Quila turned around as she said that, to show the weirdest thing. On her back, strapped by leather, was a chair. And strapped to that chair was a small and very elderly old man.

 **Grandpa-Cliff  
** "Eh? Oh hello thpthpthpthp-there."

With missing teeth, the man spat out any time he tried to pronounce anything with a 'th' in it.

Piko and Quila both grinned internally to see her how the girl would react to seeing that an old man was strapped the Quila's backside. But to the adventures' surprise, a few more set of wide eyes came from behind Enri. A small girl, a man whose eyes were hidden by golden locks. But not just that, a goblin rose up as well, two elf girls, two lizard looking men, and a weird vegetable like creature that had holes in place of eyes. Piko and Quila had much wider eyes than the odd bunch in the cart. Enri, noticing the pause and hesitation in the three, realized what was behind her.

 **Enri  
** "Oh, I hope you don't mind, we have a few other passengers."

* * *

They had been in the cart for only a short while, but all was silent. Halfway there the road went from dirt to cobblestone, with workers still at rogue sat between the elf girls and the goblin, he sat with his legs and arms crossed and head down. Now and then, he and the goblin would exchange awkward glances. The massive woman sat with the old man in her lap. No one talked as they didn't all really know each other. Enri decided to break the awkward silence.

 **Enri  
** "Sooo... What's your business in E-Rantel?"

 **Quila  
** "Hm?! Oh, ah right! Well you see, Grandpa-Cliff here always wanted to be an explorer, but he was stuck managing the farm all his life. But he told me lots of cool stories that adventures had about their experiences and what it would be like to explore the world. So I wanted to be an adventure when I got out of the house!"

The rogue who had been stiff all the while finally loosened up.

 **Piko  
** "I'm here to help Quila keep her head on her shoulders."

 **Quila  
** "Heh, heh, yeah. Oh, and I brought Grandpa-Cliff with me so he could see the world with me."

 **Grandpa-Cliff  
** "Darn tootin! But those bastard adventures were full of it! We're nothing but a bunch of out-of-city guards!"

 **Quila  
** "Heh, yeah. But we heard that in the new Sorcerer Kingdom they had a guild had been adopted by the king and the king was planning to make them true adventures."

 **Ganue  
** "True adventures?"

 **Piko  
** "From what we hear, the king is a powerful sorcerer who can command armies of undead and revive people as easy as breathing. With the promise of financial support as well as the backing of powerful weapons, strong soldiers, and securing our lives should we parish, he plans to turn his adventures from monster hunters to true adventures, those that run deep into the unknown to experience amazing things."

 **Vanella  
** "Oh, really! That sound pretty awesome, I want to be an adventure too!"

 **Piko  
** "Well, we don't know the facts, only rumor."

 **Enri  
** "Well I think they may be true, it sounds like something Ainz-sama would do."

 **Quila  
** "Ainz?"

 **Nfirea  
** "Ainz is our town's savior, as well as our king of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

 **Nemu  
** "Yeah, Ainz is ah maaaa-zing!"

Nemu said that as she raised her hand as if to show something amazing herself. The rogue only lifted an eyebrow at the sun filled child.

 **Piko  
** "So, are all of you his subjects?"

 **Vanella  
** "Ganue and I just escaped from the Slain Theocracy, we were hoping to ask Ainz-sama for mercy and to spare my clansmen who have been captured by the Theocracy."

The vegetable thing seemed to move and speak, without any mouth.

"I'm returning to his majesty personally, to report on the good news of the success of his crop rotation plan at the village and soil reports near the village."

The lizardmen followed as everyone passed off the next speaker to their left.

 **Zaryusu  
** "I am Zaryusu, I have come to report the improvements of the village's combative ability, as well as to borrow some of chief-Enri's men for training adventures at the capital."

 **Quila  
** "Chief?"

 **Enri  
** "Yeah, I am the chief of my village. The Goblins are my personal guards. The little one here is Nemu, she is my little sister, and this guy is Nfirea."

 **Nfirea  
** "I am Ainz-dono's personal potion maker, I have come both to report my latest research, as well as Ainz has asked for me personally this time, but I am not too sure for what."

The cart came to a stop.

 **Quila  
** "What's going on, are we there already?"

As everyone sat up to look, the elf girls and the adventures went wide eye. The cart was still some distance away from the city walls, but they were in a line behind other carts and herds of people. Many people were slowly being checked in two at a time, with death knight standing guard at the gate, on the walls, and walking up and down the lines.

 **Piko  
** "So the rumors are true, he does command an army of legendary undead."

 **Quila  
** "That's so cool!"

The group of fresh-bloods looked around a bit in silence and awe, as the cart slowly inched forward. One of the Death Knight made its way to the rear flank of the line as the knights oscillated around the collection of people to keep them out of harm's way. The group of fresh-bloods, the two young adventurers, and the elf girls, eyed up the undead monster as it came by. Erin who was slouching over her knees would look back now and then to see if anything interesting was going on in the cart. Seeing how the adventures and the elf girls were so intensely looking at the knight, to their horror, she flagged the passing knight down. In a harsh whisper, the young rogue spat out in fear.

 **Piko  
** "What are you doing!?"

The knight stopped and looked an Enri as Enri turned around in her seat.

 **Enri  
** "Well, I thought that if you plan to live here, you should learn to get comfortable with being around these Death Knights."

 **Piko  
** "Thanks, but that's n-"

 **Quila  
** "Sooo~ cool."

Piko turned to glare at Quila, about to ask what she was thinking. But all he met was a giant girl, with sparkling eyes and a face of admiration for the powerful Death Knight.

 **Quila  
** "Can I? ... Can I touch it?"

Everyone, including the Death Knight, turned to look at the dreamy eyed girl. The Death Knight adjusted its poster and walked to be next to the cart, and then stretched out his elbow to let the giant girl touch his gauntlet. She almost drooled as she touched the tough armor. She looked and reach some more, but eventually, she got out of the cart and was crawling all over the knight. Seeing such a strange situation, a girl playing with an undead monster, made the elf girls and the young rogue feel a bit numb. Seeing how nothing bad was happening, Piko turned his attention to his thoughts and to Enri.

 **Piko  
** "So, it's true? That rumors that the Sorcerer King can command an army of undead?"

 **Vanella  
** "It would only make sense."

 **Piko  
** "But how?"

 **Enri  
** "He creates them himself."

 **Piko  
** "Really?!

 **Vanella  
** "He must be the Overlord of Death."

 **Piko  
** "I have heard that the king is an undead monster."

 **Ganue  
** "Well, Ainz-sama is a skeleton. But I don't think saying he is the Overlord of Death gives him enough justice."

 **Piko  
** "How so?! Just what kind of monster is Ainz?!"

Piko glanced around making sure his sudden rise in volume hadn't attracted anyone's attention.

 **Vanella  
** "What was that thing you said Enri? That he uses to hunt down gods for fun?"

 **Piko  
** "What?!"

The lizardman by the name Zaryusu was the first to respond at the surprised rogue.

 **Zaryusu  
** "It is true, I have also heard of Ainz-dono great feats back in the world of old. Our overseer, an all mighty warrior god, Cocytus, told us many great things of Ainz."

 **Ganue  
** "A warrior god?"

 **Zaryusu  
** "Yep. But even Cocytus, one who we should worship as an all powerful god is nothing but a servant to Ainz-sama."

 **Piko  
** "Have any of you actually met Ainz before to see his strength."

 **Zaryusu  
** "I have. When we first met Ainz, he froze our entire lake, only so he didn't have to get himself dirty by our waters."

 **Piko  
** "What else can you tell us about Ainz. What else has he done?"

Piko and the elf girls were listening with pale faces and wide eyes with red ears, all the while Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea sat by and watched with sparkling eyes.

 **Zaryusu  
** "After he froze our lake, he used a massive army of large undead skeletons, fully equipped will only enchanted artifacts."

 **Piko  
** "With an army like that, he could take over the world! What was he doing with such an army?"

 **Zaryusu  
** "At the time, we were at war, we thought they were his reserved forces. But instead of attacking us, he summoned a large monster which threw only a boulder, and he used his army as nothing more than stairs to sit atop the boulder, and congratulated us for participating in his tests."

Everyone's eyes went wide with bewilderment.

 **Zaryusu  
** "One time, Ainz-sama even used Cocytus as a chair when he asked our help in learning about the Dwarven Kingdom. When I asked Cocytus about it, Cocytus told me he was confident that he was a much more powerful of a warrior and a better frontliner than Ainz-sama could ever be; however, in head to head combat, Cocytus was certain he would lose to Ainz's overwhelming intellect and warrior prowess. He said that Ainz had even fought one of his most powerful subordinates, one of the floor guardians like Cocytus, but who had been mind controlled, and won with precision and ease."

If it wasn't for the little bit of meat that connected everyone's jaws to their head, their jaw most certainly would have hit the floor of the cart.

 **Piko  
** "So he commands an unmatched military might, he alone has the ability to fight and kill gods with ease. So why hasn't he just killed us all and rule the world."

 **Ganue  
** "Yeah, if he could do all that, there would be no reason to play politics."

 **Enri  
** "Because Ainz is not like that! He is not a monster, and he is not flawed like men. You there, forgive me, I can not remember how to say your name, but you said you've meet Ainz-sama before, how would you describe him?"

 **Zaryusu  
** "Me? I am not too sure... He is indeed quite mighty and fearsome, and he gives off a presence that makes even grown warriors want to turn and run home... However, while he did fake a war with us and killed many of our tribesmen, he rightfully conquered us with a force we could not dispute over, and when he took control, he guided use with the utmost care and compassion like we were his own tribe. He did not believe in the superstition of egotistical ideals, but he lives by the facts and when I explained my idea of a fish hatchery, he did not reject it like most clansmen did, but he more than welcomed it. He even had drawn up plans for them before I had even told him my thoughts. He still to this day makes us food with his magic while we are still waiting for the hatcheries to mature to our needs, but the fish he makes is the best we have ever had. Big and thick, no bones or guts to remove, better than anything our hatcheries have made to date. Today my tribesmen prosper, and we work for our king with pride as he tries more experiments and further trains himself and his pet as a warrior. Despite his looks and his first impression, Ainz-sama is no monster. He is a kind and capable leader."

 **Vanella  
** "Really? So maybe there's a chance my clansmen are alright! Enri, you said you also knew Ainz personally, right?"

 **Enri  
** "Yep, that's right. All three of us are good personal friends of his majesty. He doesn't care about how wealthy we are, our class, or anything that most noblemen use as excuses to ignore us. He saved our town just because he was on a stroll and didn't like that innocent people were being hurt. He even saved Nfirea, here, personally; and even asked him to be his own personal potion maker, although Nfirea still won't tell me the details about what Ainz-sama had done."

 **Nfirea  
** "Yeah sorry, but Ainz is pretty incredible! He gave us some amazing 'lab equipment' he called it, and all sorts of exotic herbs and artifacts to us in my experiments. Although I would love to use more of it and learn how to make the Blood of Gods type potions that Ainz-dono is able to make, he wants me to learn how to maximize the use of local plants. When I first had success, Ainz welcomed Nemu, Enri and myself to his home to celebrate!"

 **Nemu  
** "Ainz home is ah-mah-zing! It is larger than a city in some rooms, with their own sky that can go from day to night in an instant, he has rooms made out of only crystals, or gold, or black rocks. In some rooms, it always rains cherry blossoms, and yet it is always so clean! The tea cups even have little dragons dancing around them made out of crystals, and the food was the best ever!"

 **Enri  
** "Hehe, yeah. I know that is a lot to take in, but as far as we are considered, calling Ainz-sama a king doesn't do him justice."

 **Piko  
** "So if he has all this power and wealth, what has he been doing?"

 **Enri  
** "After he took rulership of E-Rantel, he started to implement a lot of policies to help people in need and put in place insurance measure to avoid famines and poverty. See all these carts? Most of these men are third sons, without lands or homes to speak of. They use to either be homeless or stuck in the slums, but Ainz promised them land, protection, and free work with a skeleton workforce until they could pay taxes, sending them out all over the nation to start up farms, and it looks like about now is the time for everyone to report their success."

 **Piko  
** "So it's true? That he had taken control of the adventurer's guild here to transform them into real adventures?"

 **Enri  
** "Yep, they finished their labyrinth a few months ago, and since then adventures have come long distances to test their might, but I hear it is very challenging, not even Gazef, the kingdom's strongest, or Momon the dark knight, could complete the whole thing. But when Ainz-sama was told it was impossible by a bunch of upset outsiders, Ainz grabbed a sword, dawned some silver armor, and finished the whole thing within the same minute the complaint was made."

 **Piko  
** "Does he expect everyone to finish it if not even those two could do it? Humanity's finest?"

 **Nfirea  
** "No, you only need to finish half of it or so, the last parts are only to test the more advanced teams."

 **Vanella  
** "Incredible, he even plans to end poverty as well you say Enri?"

 **Enri  
** "From what I hear, he wants to make what is known as a... *you-toe-pee-ya? It means a perfect kingdom."  
*Enri was sounding out the word, 'utopia.'

 **Ganue  
** "So what has he done?"

 **Nemu  
** "Ah-hem."

And as if rehearsed, the little girl stood up and told the royal declaration the same as the day it was made public.

 **Nemu  
** "To anyone who is down on their luck, homeless, in need of food, are too old or too hurt to work, you can contribute to your kingdom by joining the Royal Worker's Program. There, you will be given jobs that fit your abilities, however limited they may be. In return, you shall be secured a roof, a bed, warmth, water, and basic food. You may opt out anytime you are well enough to search for another calling. Your work will be important and vital to the Kingdom's success and longevity, providing needed service to the locals and preparing rations to help the kingdom endure hard times. Remember this decree, and happily share it with all who have not been graced by Lord Ainz's words. May this be the first step to bring an end to all poverty!"

With that, Nemu took in a big breath of air and sighed before she sat back down. That seemed to wrap everything up as the cart started to roll forward again.

 **Piko  
** _So he is insanely powerful, not even god-like monsters measure up to him. He has servants that could be considered gods. He rules an army of undead army that could easily overpower the world._

Piko looked to the guards at the gate with burning eyes.

 **Piko  
** _Yet, while he uses such thing as steps and chairs, he tries to appeal to locals? Is he? No! That monster! He is using the illusion of a good king to have everyone become brainless and obedient to him so he can use their corpses to add to his army. No! Not my Quila! I swear, Sorcerer King Ainz, I will expose you!_

Piko struck a vengeful pose.

 **Nemu  
** "What are you doing?"

 **Piko  
** "Oh, ah, nothing."

 **CHOP!**

The sound of something stabbing into the ground caught everyone's attention. They had almost forgotten about Quila who had left the cart. She had just swung the Death Knight's sword at the ground. Even for Quila whose physique was taller than most men, used the sword of the Death Knight like a two-handed weapon.

 **Quila  
** "I got it!"

With that, she gave the sword back the Death Knight and she picked up the blue flower she had cut down, and stuck it into the folds of monster's helmet. The group was not sure what they had missed while they were distracted, but it seemed that Quila had become quite attached to the unnamed knight. With a giggle, the large girl said her goodbyes and ran to catch up with the cart. Distracted by the very unnatural sight, a monstrous voice greeted them.

 **Ramen  
** "Hello Enri!"

The crew of misfits turned to see the origin of the voice. What greeted them was an elderly man... No, that's not right. His hair was white but not a clean white. More like a faded yellow. His skin, however, was dark and colorless, it had many wrinkles. He wore glasses whose persistent glare hide his eyes, but when he turned, you could see it, you could see the glow. In place of eyes, were empty sockets with faint red points of lights. He was a zombie. But yet, he talked and acted full of life. Even if he was alive, he still must have been quite old.

 **Enri  
** "Hey Ramen, how goes?"

 **Ramen  
** "Been a busy few days with people reporting to Ainz. And it's going to be even busier if Ainz conquers the Slain Theocracy as he expected later today."

 **Nfirea  
** "We saw a few flashes of light from the south on our way here, so I think they must have started at least."

By now, Quila had caught up with the cart.

 **Enri  
** "Oh yeah, we brought a few other people along."

 **Ramen  
** "That's fine, will they be staying with you and leaving with you, or are you all separate?"

 **Enri  
** "We got three adventures, two escaped slaves, and the rest of us are here to report to Ainz-sama directly."

 **Ramen  
** "Slaves you say?"

The Zombie turned to face his office.

 **Ramen  
** "Hey! Hejinmal! We got a few new-bloods! Get out her and help them get settled in!"

 **Vanella  
** "What's going on?"

 **Ramen**

"It's customary that whenever a runaway comes seeking our aid, we treat them to a meal first and give them clean clothes before discussing the finer details."

 **Enri  
** "Was that Ainz-sama's orders?"

 **Ramen  
** "But of course! Now come, follow Hejinmal and he will guide you the rest of the way."

Out of one side of the gate came a large blob. It was a large blue dragon, fat, and round with a pair of glasses.

 **Hejinmal  
** "You called for me Ramen?"

The zombie turned to the elf girls and with his arm, he made a sweeping gesture that seemed to indicate that they should go. Vanella and Ganue got out of the cart and walked to the dragon.

 **Hejinmal  
** "Please, get on. I will take you to the food quarters at our guild hall. After we get you comfortable and make sure you're not in any danger or ill, we will start filling out your paperwork."

The only one to muster the confidence to speak was Vanella.

 **Vanella  
** "Ummm, uh, alright. Thank you, we will be in your care."

And with that, those two left. Ramen again spoke up.

 **Ramen  
** "You said adventures, but that everyone else was here to report with Ainz? Do the rest of you have adamantite class royal passes?"

Erin, the goblin leader, Zaryusu, and the plant-like creature all nodded.

 **Zaryusu  
** "This lizardman and these four goblins are without adamantite class passes, but they are with me."

 **Ramen  
** "Alright, I will do you last and do the paperwork for those men, the rest of you line up and I will try and validate your passes as quickly as possible. You two adventures, go to that both and Coffeemate will get you registered in preparation to be assigned with the guild, you will have to fill out more info at the guild, and then it's training till your heart's content from that point on."

And with that, the group said their goodbyes and divided up respectively.

* * *

The hill was quiet at first, but as the men came to their senses, the sound of moving armor started to become a roar as the three squares of humans and dwarfs, all equally mighty warriors, marched from the hill and to the capital. Only a few stayed with Ainz. Unrazon, the Zuranon leaders, Climb, Brain, Jircniv, Fluder, Gondo and a few still stunned soldiers looked with a fixed gaze over the capital, mouths hanging open.

Ainz Ooal Gown, a wickedly intelligent monster, Overlord of Death itself, a being that no one could argue was not a being of pure evil, had used a spell thought to be in the realm of gods and managed to make a goddess himself. No one could quite make sense of it. Everyone expected a horrendous monster, even Gondo had. Something evil. Something! Fluder at the least expected some sort of spell that would do something other than a summons. Something like sacrifice the second square of men. Something!

 **Fluder  
** "What, what is this?"

The angelic goddess faded away, and out of the sky glided down the angle, now only 5 foot tall. She landed one foot at a time and then stood with a stoic face.

 **Ainz  
** "Thank you for your work Ariella-kun."

Ainz having heard Fluder's question turned to answer it.

 **Ainz  
** "This is Ariella. She is called the Goddess of War and Peace. Think of her... as many spells collected together... that take any form I give it... and basically she has a bunch of passive skills that apply several high tier spells to her allies as buffs rather than actually needing cast each spell separately."

Fluder went wide eyed at this.

 **Fluder  
** "Oh! OH! Incredible! To think you could merge so many powerful spells together as one and give it such a manifestation! This must be the pinnacle of magic! To be able to not just to create creatures, reanimate or revive the fallen, or other powerful spells, but actually manifest it into a physical form, to make thoughts into reality like this. Ainz you have my greatest thanks for this preview into the depths of magic. I feel I have seen more than I can even understand right now, but I will work even harder knowing that such depths still lie beyond my reach. Praise to you Supreme Being Ainz-sama!"

 **Ainz  
** _Whatever floats your goat._

The Zuranon leaders still hadn't made heads or tail of anything yet. They thought for sure that Ainz was a great and powerful undead, but they could not understand how he could summon, much less create, a most magnificent angel or goddess. A similar thought process grinded away in Climb, Brain, and Jircniv's minds as well. Gondo, however, couldn't help but smile, taking this as proof that Ainz was not the monster that people would first see him as.

With the men entering the capital, assuming no issues came up, Ainz had no more business in the Slain Theocracy. As he looked around, thinking of how to say his farewells before he used gate once more to return to E-Rantel to work on something else, he noticed someone in the background.

 **Ainz  
** "Excuse me. The young man on your knees beside the two messengers of the Re-Estize Kingdom, what is your business here?"

Everyone was caught off guard by the idea that someone had snuck up behind them. Climb and Brain quickly leaped from their horses with sword drawn and at the ready. But it was no sneak, it was the lad from the dragon kingdom. He must have fallen to his knees when Ainz had first passed through the portal.

 **Aura  
** "Hey! Ainz-sama is talking to you, show a little respect!"

Brain sheathed his sword and walked up to the still entranced man, and smacked him upside the head. That did the trick. Looking around and blinking, the confused man took a while to feel his own breathing again.

 **Copper  
** "Am I... Am I really still alive?"

 **Ainz  
** "I see, you still must be in shock from my initial aura. Forgive me, I didn't expect it to be so effective."

The aged man dusted himself and stood up, but could only at Ainz's chin.

 **Copper  
** "No, no. I had thought I had lost my body and could only kneel and watch in respect. But now that I am back to my senses, I must speak with you, Sorcerer King."

 **Ainz  
** "How urgent is it? I am quite busy today."

 **Copper  
** "I am sorry to bother your majesty, but the beast-men have returned. They come in force this time and are well organized. Last I saw them, they had collected outside of our capital, I rode all night and day to bring this news as quickly as possible. We are willing to pay any price."

 **Ainz  
** * **Sigh** *  
"If it is not one thing, it's another. Alright. Ariella, I will send you two back to the castle with these four other gentlemen. **[Greater Gate]**."

The Zuranon leaders all followed in after Ariella. Ainz cast a silent spell to look for a good place to send Climb and Brain discretely.

 **Ainz  
** "Aura, I will send you back to the fortress. Fluder, you may go directly back to the Grand Library of Ashurbanipal to continue your research."

Before the two could say more formal farewells, Ainz had used **[Greater Forced Teleportation]** on both of them.

 **Ainz  
** "You two can go back to your kingdom, I will teleport you straight to the princess' bedroom, prepare to cover your gaze, lest you seek scorn of an indecent woman. **[Greater Forced Teleportation]**. And I trust you will take care of things here Jircniv, Gondo."

 **Jircniv  
** "It is as you command my liege."

And with that, Ainz sent a messaged to Albedo and used his teleportation spell one last time on himself and the lad in the goofy armor, plus his horse to teleport them to the Dragon Kingdom's castle gates.


	6. Casual Swagger

Before Copper could tell what was about to happen, his vision changed to that of the entryway to his kingdom's castle and main courtyard.

 **Copper  
** "What the? How...? Are we really back home?"

 **Ainz  
** "If you are asking if we are back in the capital of your home country, then yes. However, this is as far as I made it the first time the beastmen attacked."

 **Copper  
** "Heh, yeah. Sorry to be so pushy. We still don't know why they left the first time, but I guess the queen wanted to avoid having your caravan of undead parading in the streets. Without the threat of the beastmen, I think some of the advisors thought it would be wise to brush you off."

 **Ainz  
** "Well, that was quite the exposition. Do you often voices out your observations to others, I can't say it's the wisest of practices."

 **Copper  
** "Sorry, I am surprised I am still able to talk calmly in your great presence, Lord Ainz. I guess thinking about other things helps me."

Copper rubbed the back of his head and tried to chuckle to show his embarrassment.

 **Ainz  
** "If that is what you feel will help you complete your mission, then I will not stop you."

Copper wanted to nod his head in thanks, but he didn't want to offend the undead king with such a casual gesture. Being new to formal conversations, Copper was parallelized and tormenting himself with figuring out how to best respond. But Ainz seemed to take the initiative, understanding what was running through Copper's head, so Ainz started to lead the walk into the castle. Copper caught up to the king, but making sure to follow one pace behind and to the side of Ainz. Copper found it challenging to keep up to speed with Ainz brisk walk to find the queen. Sebas walked a behind Ainz, keeping Copper in his perspective vision but staying quiet.

 **Copper  
** "Is it really safe for you to come alone? What about having guards with you or your other envoys you had brought along the first time?"

 **Ainz  
** "No need."

...

 **Copper  
** "May I ask why? Wait I-! I mean! If you don't mind me asking, it-it will-"

 **Ainz  
** "Because you caught me at a bad time."

 **Copper  
** "Huh? Oh, I mean, I am sorry for such an inconvenience-"

 **Ainz  
** "No need to apologize. The beastmen are the cause of this, not you or your kingdom."

 **Copper  
** "But still, shouldn't you have brought some guards in case things go bad?"

 **Ainz  
** "No need. Sebas should be enough."

...

Ainz could feel that they had just gone full circle in their conversation, and Ainz could get the sense that Copper still hadn't reached closer with his concerns, so Ainz continued.

 **Ainz  
** "I am busy today. I am in a hurry, so forgive the informality but I plan to make this quick, so I haven't brought any guards to save time. The reason I feel like I don't need guards is simply because there is no one here who should be able to hurt me. Our first time coming here was mainly to analyze the threat level and the value of your country. At the time we concluded that your country did not possess any form of threat to me."

 **Copper  
** "Oh! You were able to reach such a conclusion in just a quick half a day visit?"

 **Ainz  
** "I guess you think I am some sort of egotistical fool who underestimates his enemy."

 **Copper  
** "Ah-n-no, not at all your majesty! If our understanding of you is correct, you're able to act with the utmost caution and strategic thinking. The reason I was wondering about your guards was because it didn't seem like you were being as cautious as rumor had foretold."

 **Ainz  
** "And what am I now to you?"

 **Copper  
** "To be honest. I still can't make heads or tail. You a horrifying monster, yet it is calming to talk with you, and other than that I don't know enough to make any detailed judgments about your nature."

 **Ainz  
** "Is talking really calming you, or are you just protecting yourself by thinking about things in such details?"

 **Copper  
** "Heh, heh, I am not too sure, to be honest. All of today still feels like a dream to me- ah, you want to turn left here to head to the throne room, that is probably where the queen is."

 **Ainz  
** "Alright, thank you. Tell me, what do you know of the situation so far, every little bit will help solve this sooner."

 **Copper  
** "Sorry. I actually am not a part of the kingdom's military. I am just a private tutor."

 **Ainz  
** "A tutor? Mh... What do you teach, and why was it that you were sent to me?"

 **Copper  
** "Ah, long story. Basically, I try to learn whatever I can, and teach whoever is willing to hear me out. But in order to pay for my hobbies, I do private tutoring. I actually had been planning to move to your kingdom to see what I could learn from you, your majesty. Learn about how people cope with an undead king, as well as I have heard that you have been funding private research in all sorts of areas. If the rumors of your work and your intellect held weight, then I needed to go out and meet you if I am ever going to go anywhere in life. This kingdom isn't as great as it uses to be, as I am sure as you can guess."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. You are quite brave to come out and seek me. So, did you tell me of the beastmen on your own accord?"

 **Copper  
** "No, not really. I was actually packing up at the time I was called. I had told some of my fellow natural observers about my interests to see your kingdom, they told others and rumors started to pass that I was a traitor, or researching dark arts and the sort. Staying in town didn't seem like an option anymore. The queen had also heard these rumors, and summoned me. Because I was heading to your domain anyway, she explained the situation to me and asked me to call you, Lord Ainz."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, thank you. I will secure a seat and a time for you so that we may discuss things in more detail to see if there is any way we can help each other."

 **Copper  
** "Really?! Are you sure?! How can you say that? I am not even a citizen of your country."

 **Ainz  
** "I see all beings as equals. There may be some cases where one individual is much more valuable than another, but as for race, wealth, species, class, nationality or what-have-you, I don't worry about such details."

 **Copper  
** "I see. May I ask what makes one person more valuable to another in your eye, how do you see the world?"

Ainz brought his hand to his chin. At this point, they had reached a large set of stairs that scaled the side of a mountain up to what could only be called the castle. Ainz gestured to see if they needed to go up it, and Copper gestured a response. Ainz contemplated about teleporting up to the top, but now that he had started to take an interest in the conversation, he started to climb the stairs and use the time he got from it.

 **Ainz  
** "To be blunt, I have yet to formalized my understanding of how I see things. But I think I tend to look out for those who are informed, motivated, and willing to work. You are such a case. You have a drive for knowledge. I have many under my command who have different interests. Those who are willing to submit to me are those I aid to help them in their interest."

 **Copper  
** "So these secret research projects I hear about, are those just stories of you helping the people who are willing to work?"

 **Ainz  
** "That is correct. Now, I have a question for you. What do you desire most?"

Copper's face contorted to the unexpected question.

 **Copper  
** "I... I don't think I have thought that far."

 **Ainz  
** "Then tell me, what were you working on before I became known to you?"

 **Copper  
** "Well, I was working on many things. Various projects, as well as trying to document my many works. I know this kingdom looks to be in bad shape, but there was a time that this was considered paradise. I don't mean to avoid your question, but I can't help but wonder one thing."

Ainz turned his head to Copper in a regal manner as if interested and asking for Copper to continue.

 **Copper  
** "You said when you came here, Ainz-sama, you checked to see how much of a threat we were to you, but also how much value we have. What did you mean by that and if I may ask, how did our kingdom fair your judgment?"

 **Ainz  
** "Ah. Well, simply put, it's a question of how much my kingdom and my people will benefit with working with or taking your kingdom. As for how your kingdom fairs..."

"I don't want it."

Copper flinched at that last part. He hadn't expected such a blunt response nor did he know how to think it over. Thankfully, this time Ainz continued to explain. But Copper couldn't help but taste a bit of puke at the back of his mouth. As Ainz continued, Copper would nod as he analyzed and confirmed Ainz reasoning.

 **Ainz  
** "The commodities here are of no great value nor unique by any means. Your population is so low that your workforce suffers, and your nation has no money. So trading with your kingdom bears no fruit, you don't have enough people to be able to start specializing jobs to the degree that my kingdom demands in order to prosper. It would just be a drain on my kingdoms already dry resources to try and acquire your kingdom. Frankly, it's a sad city, a failure and a disappointment. It must have taken a great civilization to carve out this city from the mountain, but I see none of that culture existing today. Your infrastructure is falling apart with no effort to maintain it. Your government while strong, it is only strong in that it has its dragonkin and policing. But in all other aspects, your government is still too unrefined to properly regulate its people and economy, thus failing to encourage prosperity. And lastly, your kingdom has no militaristic value to me. This place is rotting away, and I expect that your kingdom will naturally dissolve into mine with no effort on my part."

Copper was amazed by how greatly Ainz had analyzed them, using ideas of culture and government was beyond Copper's range of knowledge. The king's ability to see the future in such a detailed and foreshadowing way spooked him, but yet he felt like what the undead king was saying was true, honest, and would come to fruition just as Ainz had foreseen it. Sebas radiated with energy after hearing how well Ainz had been able to analyze them at a glance.

 **Copper  
** "You truly are wise if you can see so far ahead and read so deep into such easy to overlook details. But that leaves me to ask, why have you decided to help us then?"

 **Ainz  
** "I don't like innocent people being hurt. So if your people are innocent I will try to protect them within my ability to do so."

Copper was dumbstruck by the sudden responses and how calmly it was delivered. It felt genuine, and for Ainz, the first part was genuine, but he would kill them himself if it would benefit Nazarick, no longer having his own humanity to worry about.

 **Copper  
** "Are you truly serious? I don't think many people would see it as so."

 **Ainz  
** "The Slain Theocracy attacked one of my personal representatives, but I spared the innocent civilians and guards, did I not. I only reaped justice from those leaders and militants who had done me the injustice and disrespect, as told by Ariella."

Copper felt like someone had just splashed him with cool water. When Copper said that today had felt like a dream, he meant it. So when Ainz reminded the man of what he had witnessed, that memory that felt like a faded dream now felt like a very real and vivid memory of what had just happened only a few minutes ago. It was true. By this time the duo had reached the top and started to walk to the main building of the castle. Guards had been few and far between, but now they were more regular. They all stood by with mouths wide or shaking as they saw the monster, and how Copper was casually talking with it.

Sebas on the other hand, was radiating with energy and a positive glow. Sebas had one of the highest sense of justice among the NPCs, which made him quiet odd and unnatural compared to the rest of the residents of Nazarick. He didn't look down on people, and he preferred to be someone who came to help others. So finally getting confirmation that Ainz felt the same way put a spring in Sebas' steps.

 **Copper  
** "I see. May I ask, your majesty, what was this representative to you? The way you said they had done you an injustice, who was this person to your personally?"

 **Ainz  
** "... He... is like family. A child from one of my close friends."

 **Copper  
** "You have..."

Copper bit his own tongue to get himself to stop before he offended the Sorcerer King.

 **Ainz  
** "Yes, there was a time where I had many friends. We all took different paths in the end, and now all I have left of them are found in their children. So an attack on one of them, is an attack on me. But forget that, I fear we have deviated too far off topic... Tho I do appreciate someone who is willing to ask a few questions now and then. Now back to my question, what do you desire most? And if I may ask, I don't believe I know what your name is."

 **Copper  
** "Ah! Forgive me, your majesty, I am Copper Bainite. I am still not too sure about how to answer your question, unfortunately. I just like knowing things."

By this point, they had finally reached the doors of the throne room, but Ainz stopped and turned slightly to Copper as he intended to stay and finish the conversation before they would go in.

 **Ainz  
** "You can call me Ainz."

 **Sebas  
** "Ainz-sama."

Sebas was keeping quiet as always, so it spooked Copper to hear the butler whisper to him under his breath. Copper didn't really say anything, just nodded dumbly.

 **Ainz  
** "Now, you said you were a tutor and you liked when people would hear you out."

 **Copper  
** "That, and a small discussion about exploring ideas and things."

 **Ainz  
** "Then perhaps you might be interested in becoming my first professor?"

Copper tilted his head to this, Ainz seemed to be offering him a type of position of some sort.

 **Copper  
** "Forgive me, I have never heard such a word before, what is a professor and wait does it entail?"

 **Ainz  
** "I see, excuse me, it is a word from the old world. Usually, a professor is like a tutor. But instead of teaching one or two people in private, you teach many people at once. In order for my people to prosper, they will need knowledge. I was hoping that if it was in your interest, that I could get you to compile your understanding of the world, present it to me. I will give my say, and depending on how things play out, I may ask you to host public classes in the castle for the public to attend free of charge to hear your new ideas."

 **Copper  
** "I assume you would be providing the bed and the food?"

 **Ainz  
** "Certainly. I am currently in the process of getting ready to dispatch my adventures out into the world to gather intelligence. As things stand now, even just owning a single city-state has me swamped in paperwork, and I need to start building an infrastructure to help interpret and summarize the general status information of my people for me. I am hoping that with you I can catalyze more of your kind who would be willing to interpret and compile information before giving it to the public such that it benefits my kingdom by having well-informed, clear-minded, and well-educated citizens."

...

 **Copper  
** "To be honest. I don't know what to say. I can say this, I am certain you are as wise and as cunning as the rumors lead to believe. A lot of what you said is beyond my experience, beyond my vocabulary, and beyond my foresight. You seem to be very educated yourself, otherworldly even. Not only that, but in the small talk we had, you were able to generate a detailed vision of how you could use me for the benefit of your people. You seem to be able to think quickly, ten steps ahead or more, always thinking of the future, and of your people. I enjoy learning things, and if you can make that useful to you and your people, I will gladly offer you my fidelity. Please, thank you for this very eye-opening discussion Ainz-sama. It seems you truly do have a heart for people and a concern for the innocent, forgive my pre-made misconception."

Ainz waved his hand as if gesturing it was no big deal and that they should continue. Copper hinted at the guards to open the door for them and they did with suspicion in their eyes. Sebas was still radiating with great energy after hearing how well Ainz had handled the situation.

 **Ainz  
**...  
"Empty?"


	7. Does Not Qualify

The table was slowly lowered in front of Queen Draudiron, who was in her usual loli form. They and the beastmen who came to talk with them had collected two farms fields east of the walls surrounding the capital. They had not expected the beastmen to be ones willing to talk, but it had been made apparent that many still thirsted for blood for the sake of blood spill. One beastman took a seat at the table opposite of the queen, it was obvious by the grunts of many of the beastmen behind him that they did not have high respect for this, but the now sitting beastman kept his face well composed. Having lived with humans all her life, the queen had trouble making out any subtle expressions and what they could mean. She would have liked to have had this meeting in her castle, but the beastmen seemed too barbaric to understand such a practices, such as not sending an envoy. She also was questioning if she had made the wrong choice in coming as a loli, as now none of the beastmen had respect for her. The first to speak was the beastman who sat down to talk, wearing only a loincloth and what looked to be a beaded scarf and headpiece, and had a buffalo head, a very furry body, but distinct arms and muscles could be seen to be well formed. Another beastman stood behind the first, his arms were crossed, but he wore more of a fur skirt that acted as a belt, who had a rather human body, albeit as hairy as most hairy men get, a pair of goat legs, a wet nose on a human face, with a beard that reminded the queen of the buffalo man in front of her.

 **Chief Red Cloud  
** "Thank you for being able to speak with us."

 **Queen Draudiron  
** "~Aaand thank you for being willing to talk!"

The queen tried to act happy, cheerful and cute as she always had done before, talking with a high pitched voice that matched her childlike appearance.

 **Red Cloud  
** "I must apologize for the behavior of my people and for the tragedy they have committed, but please understand that they had only felt the need for such action due to extreme circumstances."

 **Draudiron  
** "Extreme circumstances?"

The beastman speaker nodded and murmuring could be heard in the crowd of beastmen behind him.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Yes, we recently had been dislocated from our homes by a mighty force. The initial attack on your people we believe was done by a wild tribe of warriors who felt the pressure of too many mouths for the forest feed. The wild tribe turned to war tactics to solve the problem without consulting the rest of the tribe leaders. For that, we must apologize."

The beastman who was standing behind the speaker seemed to be frowning the whole time, and had now decided to open his mouth.

 **Bloodlocks  
** "This is stupid. We did what we had to for our people, and now we have a little more food. Why are we even trying to talk to such a weak people, we should finish what we started and take camp in their walls."

The queen had an instant hatred for this brute, but she did not reflect that emotion outwardly. She also wanted to make a threat of her own, but she didn't want this meeting to dissolve into war before she knew she had military support.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Shut your mouth, Bloodlocks! Violence is not our way. If we do not talk, we may never be able to improve our situation without their help."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "I must disagree with your interpretation of our history and ancestral teachings, Red Cloud. I don't see how they could possibly help us given that they can't help themselves."

Red cloud ignored the comment from the other beastman.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Please disregard my brother's comment. He and his wild tribesmen are the minority in this vote, most of our tribes try to be cooperatives, only the southernmost tribe is known for its aggression."

 **Draudiron  
** "That's quite alright, we have tolerated them for quite some time."

Bloodlocks snorted. But Draudiron ignored it and continued.

 **Draudiron  
** "I am glad we decided not to wipe them out the first time, it would make a situation that would be beyond talking."

Her advisers questioned what the queen was saying, but realizing her possible intentions, they tried not to spoil the bluff. Or was she talking about her powers? The various advisories generated as many theories as possible to try and understand the situation.

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Hah! And what could a calf like you do?"

 **Draudiron  
** "Well... if push came to shove, we would have used the Ooal Gown."

The one beastman who was sitting down, his face seemed to contort unrecognizably, yet the emotion looked like fear.

 **Red Cloud  
** "What is the Ooal Gown?"

 **Draudiron  
** "It's one of our many artifacts to help repel invasions with the bigger nations to the northwest, it keeps the mighty Slain Theocracy, the Kingdom, and the Empire from being able to break our borders even when they try to attack at once."

 **Red Cloud  
** "To be able to hold of three nation size tribes like that, this must be quite the fearsome artifact."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Your lying, no such thing exists."

 **Red Cloud  
** "Shut it, you're not helping."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "If it is real, then tell us, what does it do? What makes it so powerful?"

The queen wasn't sweating, and she wasn't exactly lying. She was simply stretching the truth. But still, she told her story with confidence and with a smirk to help indicate that she had been looking down on them the whole time.

 **Draudiron  
** "It contacts the Overlord of Death."

The beastman's face twisted and the crowd started to murmur, even her own guards she had brought talked between each other.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Contacts? Does it do anything else?"

 **Draudiron  
** "If you agree to his contract, he will come to this world, conquer something of equal or greater value than the person seeking the contract, and then with all his fearsome power, he will fulfill his end of the contract and help. In our case, he, with one spell, defeated two nations and is on his way now to stop any fighting that may start up here."

More murmuring could he heard

 **Red Cloud  
** "That is, quite fearsome."

 **Draudiron  
** "But that shouldn't be an issue since we are not fighting, so let us focus on the issues facing both our people and how we can work together."

 **Red Cloud  
** "That would be best. Tha-"

Suddenly a commanding voice shouted out over the crowds.

 **Ainz  
** "Greetings!"

Everyone turned to see the flash of light that came from the direction of the voice. Walking to the table some distance away was Ainz, followed by Copper and Sebas. There were many of the beastmen who were horrified by the undead creature, but also many who were not afraid. The skeleton gracefully and swiftly closed the gap and reached the table.

 **Ainz  
** "I see that you have already started discussions."

The Queen's eyes went wide at the creature before her. The monster in the flesh, so to say. She remembered that she was in her loli form, and thought how foolish she must look. She quickly got up and curtsied to the undead king before talking.

 **Draudiron  
** "Thank you greatly for coming, Sorcerer King Ainz-sama. Please forgive my appearance-"

Ainz had raised his hand to stop her.

 **Ainz  
** "It is alright, I know what it is like to be easily judged by one's appearance."

The queen's brain slowed to a halt as it tried to make sense of what the undead had just said. But her brain not being fast enough, she had to abort the operation to focus on the conversation.

 **Ainz  
** "This is the first time we have met if I am correct."

 **Draudiron  
** "Yes, forgive me, Ainz-sama, for not being able to see you when you had visited-"

 **Ainz  
** "If it is alright with you, call me Ainz. I am quite busy today and I would like to get this over with as soon as possible, may I start with knowing your name?"

The queen tried to play the act of a scared and shy girl, which wasn't hard for her given the situation.

 **Draudiron  
** "Oh! Of course, sorry! I am Queen Draudillon Oriculus."

 **Ainz  
** "And these must be the beastmen I have heard about. You don't look to be at war at the moment. Greetings, I am the Sorcerous King, Ainz Ooal Gown. You may call me Ainz."

At this moment Red Cloud stood up and bowed and copied the queen's movement, lifting his loincloth like the queen had done with her dress. It was comical to all the knights and advisors behind the queen. Red Cloud ignored their laughs and stood back up, he was hoping to secure their security if this was the trump card the queen had mentioned just before. Ainz turned to talk with the beastman.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Hello Ainz-sama, Overlord of Death, I am Red Cloud of the southeast tribes-"

 **Ainz  
** "Please, I am in a rush. Tell me, for what reason have you attacked this nation?"

 **Red Cloud  
** "... The attack was... not something that was discussed with the all of the tribes and was the act of a lone, wild tribe."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, and what of that tribe, what has become of them?"

 **Red Cloud  
** "We have captured most of them and-"

Ainz waved his hand again, the beastman couldn't help but feel his royal present and felt his mouth forcefully shut itself.

 **Ainz  
** "So what is the purpose of the meeting? Are you seeking forgiveness?"

 **Red Cloud  
** "I fear we ask a bit more, we seek aid."

Ainz wanted to scream that instant, everyone wants something, and now it seemed everyone was asking him

 **Ainz  
** "Is this something everyone is in agreement with, or are there still many who resists this course of action."

 **Bloodlocks  
** " **I Resist It!** "

 **Red Cloud  
** "Brother!"

 **Ainz  
** "Perfect! Are there others? Who is the best fighter out of them?"

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Hah! I like you a lot better than that calf. Yes, one whole tribe worth of men think we should just raze your kingdom. As for the best fighter, that would be me, second to Red Cloud here."

 **Ainz  
** "Wonderful, then how about this. To avoid unneeded conflict, we settle things with a duel between two fighters, one from each side."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Now you're talking! But if we win, what do we get?"

 **Ainz  
** "Anything you want."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "You're a simple man, I respect that. But what's the catch?"

 **Ainz  
** "The catch is, that I will your opponent."

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Deal!"

 **Draudiron  
** "What?!"

 **Sebas  
** "Ainz-sama?!"

Ainz turned to the child queen, but only slightly, seeing her with only one eye.

 **Ainz  
** "Is something the matter?"

Draudiron instantly wilted under Ainz gaze. It's not that she was acting like a shy loli, she had to be strong for her people and never allowed anyone to act superior to her despite her loli form. This reaction, however, was actually genuine and surprised Draudiron herself the instant it happened.

 **Draduiron  
** "Ah, it's... No, Ainz-sama. It's just that it seems rather rushed to go headlong into..."

 **Ainz  
** "That's the idea. I have a meeting very soon, I need to get my adventures ready, I got Re-Estize asking for food, I now have to manage the remains of the Slain Theocracy, as well as distribute Baharuth Empire's food and wealth before their economy collapses and..."

...

 **Ainz  
** "Forgive me, perhaps you are right. It's my own fault, I pushed a few things back and took longer with the Slain Theocracy than I had expected. Just, right now, I don't have the luxury to be meticulous right now."

 **Sebas  
** "Ainz-sama, that's not true. You have done an incredible job with leading the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and have given the humans, the dwarfs, and the forest beasts great prosperity through your work. If anyone is to blame, it should be me, Demiurge and the rest for not taking out the Slain Theocracy's forces fast enough."

 **Red Cloud  
** "You sound like a very busy man, Ainz-sama."

Ainz turned completely to face the speaking beastman standing by the table.

 **Ainz  
** "Mh."

 **Red Cloud  
** "If it is alright with you Queen Draudiron, I think I like Ainz proposal."

 **Draudiron  
** "How can you be alright with such high stakes?"

 **Bloodlocks  
** "We are not as tricked by honey words as you humans."

The queen seemed to beam at Bloodlocks, her question felt unanswered.

 **Red Cloud  
** "What my brother is saying, is we beastmen are not like you humans. All this talking and planning is not in our ways. We don't know how we should conduct ourselves, or when we are getting a good or bad deal. We tend to take things as they are."

The queen pouted. By this time, Ainz had gotten a bit distracted and started to look at the beastmen. The group at the table all seemed like warriors, but looking over their shoulders, he could see the many fields behind them, filled with more beastmen. There, he could see more variety in their race. Skinny, fat, round, square, men, women, children and even a few pets. They looked like families, all worried and scared,

 **Ainz  
** _They're just like humans..._

Ainz thought back to the idea of the beastmen. The name had both 'beast' and 'men' in it, one couldn't help but think monstrous and masculine beast in the shape of men, terrorizing innocent people. At least that is how they were in YGGDRASIL. They didn't have too much variation, in fact, Red Cloud could easily pass as a poster child for what beastmen should look like. He had a buffalo head that was bigger than a man's, with a furry body, arms, and hands in the shape of a muscular man, and his feet and legs were that of goats. He wore only a loin cloth, braided hair, and a sacred beaded scarf-headpiece combo. His brother, on the other hand, Bloodlocks; had a human face but with a wide black bull nose, the teeth of a troll, only a hairy chest, and the same goat legs. Looking at the other beastmen, they mostly just seemed like humans with random animal parts mixed in. Some had human legs, feet, arms, ears, or faces. Some had the parts of different animals traded in as substitutes. Nothing seemed to show that there was any particular genetic trend other than they all shared some human physique in one way or another.

 **Ainz  
** _I don't see any snake parts. No winged animals, and no four legs, no fish people. Oh hey, that one looks like a normal bunny girl, and that guy looks like a normal human with only a dog's tail..._

Ainz snapped back into reality.

 **Draudiron  
** "But we can't uphold that bargain, we should at least-"

 **Ainz  
** "Do you think we could lose?"

The queen's tone changed, not sure how to answer.

 **Draudiron  
** "I ah... Well, I mean..."

 **Red Cloud  
** "You seem quite confident. If you truly are the Overlord of Death, then that is to be expected."

 **Ainz  
** _Overlord of... who said I was...?_

 **Red Cloud  
** "Your majesty, Draudiron-sama, I agree that the current deal is rather impractical. I am not agreeing with Ainz-sama's because I think it's a good deal, we don't even know what will happen if you win. But I think a duel will suit my people better than just simply talking."

 **Draudiron  
** "How so?"

 **Ainz  
** "Look. See those beastmen over there, their tents and the way they congregate around different tents and fires like large families. See how they're dressed, those primitive stick-and-cloth chairs, and how much of their people are working to make food and other crafts without any roofs. They look to be a type of tribal people. Seeing how little they have and how simple their tools are, they might also be nomadic, traveling place to place finding where food is plentiful."

Copper, who had followed Ainz but had joined up to be near the queen's advisors, heard all this.

 **Copper  
** _Incredible! To see Ainz-sama at work, it's no wonder he so easily evaluated our kingdom. Just what kind of king is he like?_

 **Draudiron  
** "You can guess all that just by looking at them?"

For Sebas, it was a great honor to fight and work for Ainz. But being with Ainz and watching Ainz at work was an experience in itself. Sebas felt that this had been one of the best days he had experienced by far. As the evening started to dim the skies, some people started to notice and could swear that the butler was glowing with radiant energy.

 **Ainz  
** "I am just guessing. They probably have come here because they were displaced from their typical annual feeding areas. It could be that an early spring flood wiped out a popular valley of theirs, or a disease or fungus wiped out their usual food, or... worst yet they could have overpopulated their lands and hunted their food to extinction. It's not too uncommon."

 **Red Cloud  
** "I see, please forgive me, Ainz-sama. The way you had rushed the meeting at first, I thought you were quick to judge and saw only the surface of things. But now I see you are able to easily read the hearts of men."

 **Ainz  
** "Think nothing of it."

 **Red Cloud  
** "I fear that the situation is much more complex than that."

 **Ainz  
** "We can wait on the details later. Now, you said you agreed with my suggestion of a duel. I can see that you are no fool, so your reasons must go beyond the basic explanation that your people like the more simple approach."

 **Red Cloud  
** "It is true. Queen Draudiron, it appears that Ainz-sama already has a clear understanding of my people."

 **Ainz  
** _Woah cowboy, hold your horses! I was trying my best to be vague and not accidentally insult your people or misread you, how does any of that sound like I know you personally?_

Draudiron tried to keep talking clear, despite her obvious confusion and frustration.

 **Draudiron  
** "Wait, how does? Has Ainz-sama talked with your people before."  
 _How is Ainz able to work so fast?!_

 **Red Cloud  
** "No, no. I simply mean, Ainz seems to already understand how my people think. If we were to work with someone we made an enemy of, my people would not rest easy. However, if Ainz is able to easily beat my brother in a duel, my people may accept defeat which would make it easier for them to comply in order to improve future cooperation."

 **Ainz  
** _I am glad none of the other guardians are here, I might have had to figure that out if they had put me on the spot. Though I guess striking fear into their hearts kinda fits that description. But it seems this beastman is an effective leader, he knows his people and seems competent.  
_ _...  
_ _He might be useful._

 **Draudiron  
** _Incredible. I guess Ainz really had figured them out from the start.  
_ "Alright, I understand. But if we win, then what?"

 **Ainz  
** "They will do what will be asked of them."

 **Draudiron  
** "But..."

The queen thought for a bit. It was all too weird, this is not how you handle such situations.

 **Draudiron  
** _I guess that is to be expected when you're working with the undead king, Ainz.  
_ "Alright, I will put my faith in you Ainz-sama."

The group at the table broke up, messengers went to both sides to inform the masses what was about to happen, and soon much of the collected soldiers as well as the many families gathered around an open space in the field where the duel would take place. The queen looked to be the one who was selected to call out the start time.

 **Draudiron  
** "Aaaaand, fight!"

Bloodlocks' tribe had always been close to the human nations. The half-swamp forest to the east of the Dragon Kingdom was too wet and so food would easily spoil in the forest as a result. When the winter came they would often have to fight the humans to get more food. Years of doing this made it a tradition, and it resulted in a dead zone between the two residences where undead could spawn. It was because of this, the few of the warriors that were there that day, including Bloodlocks, had little fear of a mere skeleton in robes that stood before the crowd. Bloodlocks had even learned that it was easier for him to just use his brute strength and fists to smash skeletons rather than to try using any of his swords or spears. So it was only natural that the moment the fight started, he started to charge Ainz, picking up a stone halfway, jumped, and was swinging down on Ainz with the rock, no other tactics involved. Ainz had gained a little appreciation for this character, who made it so easy for him to be able to wrap up this meeting. The crowd watched with a mix of emotions. The rock came down.

...

Nothing happened. No crunch, no bonk, or anything.

 **Ainz  
** "I'm sorry, but I have been informed by my subordinates that some attacks need to meet a specific requirement before it should be allowed to hit me, and I am afraid that you coming at me with a dirty rock just isn't enough to qualify."

Bloodlocks was confused,

 **Bloodlocks  
** _What happened?_

He had no choice but to look to see what had happened to his rock.

 **Bloodlocks  
** _Why don't I see it, why isn't my arm moving?_

Gasps could be heard as people were able to eye the attacking arm. It was there, but it had been completely pulverized, deformed, bloodied with bones sticking out and utterly destroyed. It also had twisted around the elbow.

 **Ainz  
** "Your attack wasn't worth my time, so I just swatted your arm away, but it looks like I used too much force, sorry."

 **Bloodlocks  
** " **WHAT?! You Bastard!** "

 **Ainz  
** "Now... _**know despair!**_ "

With that Ainz released his aura, in an instant, no one felt that they were just watching a fight happen where one opponent was just an undead, but now everyone could feel the fearsome presence of the monster. Screams could be heard, and people on both sides started to run before seeing how things would turn out. Ainz wanted to end things, so he raised his hands in preparation of his favorite spell, **[Grasp Heart]**.

 **Copper  
** " **OH GODS NO! NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT AGAIN! NO, GOD, NO!** "

Everyone who had turned away or was running now stopped and looked to the outburst, curiosity now at the helm.

 **Draudiron  
** "What?! What's going on, what's going to happen?!"

 **Copper  
** " **NO, NOT THAT HORRIBLE POWER AGAIN, HE JUST USED IT TO WIPE OUT ALL OF THE SLAIN THEOCRACY OFF THE FACE OF THE WORLD!** "

 **Ainz  
** _What is he going on about? Did he finally lose it?_

Ainz not wanting to avert his gazed, casted a silent spell like the one from earlier, but instead of checking out a location that he might want to teleport to, he used it to see Copper. Ainz turned his head a bit but not enough to see over his shoulder, but he could see that in the spell, Copper wore a face of confidence, and maybe had even tossed Ainz a wink.

 **Ainz  
** _Wait... Everyone is looking now. He must have realized I wanted to show how weak the beastmen are, so he must be trying to make sure everyone sees just how outmatched they are. I see, good man, I could definitely use him. But now I guess that means I need to give people a show, but how... perfect!_

Back in YGGDRASIL, information was everything. One case that magnified this aspect of the game was its combo system. The game didn't have a dedicated combo system to combine spells in ways to make more powerful effects, but in the early days, the devs tried to mimic a sort of combo system by making monsters that would be susceptible if two of its weaknesses would be used in tandem. Later patches added the ability to stack several spells by consecutive use. This was, in many ways, thanks to a correction with an internal server communication issue that would cause any spells that overlapped in effects to override one or the other spell, but the patch had fixed this. With that, people started to be able to use spells in more sophisticated ways beyond what the devs thought was possible. Nothing fancy like using multiple elemental effects to make a super elemental effect, but things like a throwing an area of effect trap, with an even larger black hole, and a debuffing area of effect spell would help catch, trap, and weaken players or monsters without alerting others nearby. Learning cool combinations was a closely guarded secret within guilds. Ainz however, someone who roleplayed as a necromancer and specialized in instant death spells didn't have a massive array of spell types that synergized well nor that he could use together to make combos that were potent or effective. But he did develop a few. He heavily relied on **[Time Stop]** and other spells like that to be able to stack the effects of his attacks and instant death spells so that he could assist other players defensive abilities. The issue of this was the whole system related to preventing and ensuring that time spells work or didn't, and often Ainz would have to do a lot of set up and spend a lot of resources to be able to pull it off, so he didn't do it often but when he did, it was very satisfying. Now was the time to use those skills.

Ainz casted the silent spell **[Time Stop]** followed by,

 **Ainz  
** " **[Delayed Dimensional Destruction]** , **[Delayed Arcane IV]** , **[Unholy Judgment]** , **[Reality Slice]** , **[Reality Slice]** , **[Reality Slice]** , **[Delayed Arcane IV]** , **[Blackhole]**."

Ainz waited a bit.

 **Ainz  
** " **[Celestial Storm]**."

Time started to move once again. With Ainz hand still up, he used his most sinister tone he could muster while still being a king as he made a graceful shooing gesture with his hand.

 **Ainz  
** " _ **Now, begone from this realm of reality, I am done with your existence!**_ "

As Ainz said that, everyone looked in numbing horror at the power before them. It was as if the undead monster willed reality to bend to him by thought alone. Stones and rock started to hover into the air, holes started to fall into the earth, black pockets of space started to pop in and out of existence all around the struggling beastman.

 **Bloodlocks  
** "Why can't I move?!"

The beastman was referring to his good arm, which seemed to be frozen in place as he struggled to try and come at Ainz for another attack.

 **Ainz  
** "The idea is that reality itself is self-destructing around you, and not all points in space are moving at the same rate of time, so it's possible your arm is caught in a space where time no longer flows."

Usually, people would talk about the significance of the hint Ainz had just given everyone, but they stood in shock and continued to watch the show. A low rumbling could be heard, and with a sudden rush, blood shot forth from the ground in four rivers into the air above the trapped beastman. The blood formed a rectangular shape about 70 meters above everyone. It slowed, solidified, and then it slowly began to fall like rain. In its place was a set of black and red glowing metal doors covered in claw marks and radiating intense heat. The door could fit a sideways bus in it. The doors faced down to the earth and slowly opened up revealing the eye of a fiery vortex storm on the other side, and out of the walls of the vortex shot thorn cover chains down to the beastman. The chains were burned black and glowing red hot, and as they grabbing each limb of the beastman and choking his neck, sizzling sounds and smoke could be seen. The chains coiled and shredded the limbs they grasped with their thorns as they got tighter. Pulling in all directions and lifting the beastman just above the ground, this lasted 5 seconds before his limbs finally tore in waves of blood, leaving only the head attached to the body. Blood poured out from this gruesome display, but it magnified more as suddenly his remaining body fell apart as if it had been sliced 3 different ways. At this point the beast was dead, but the show was not over.

The doors of unholy judgment with its scorched chains, flung what pieces it had of the corpse into its open doors like a hungry monster. Once past the doors, limbs and earth would be sucked into the fiery vortex to be annihilated. The doors started to close, but only slowly with a horrible grinding sound. It seemed that the fiery mouth was sucking all it could as everyone started to feel a force pulling them towards the doors. The remaining parts of the corpse were soon lifted into the air and into the closing doors, soon followed by parts of the earth. First rocks and small patches of dirt, followed by the ground tearing out chunks of itself as it fed the closing door. With a booming echo, the doors finally closed. A moment later the doors caught fire and started to wither away like a burning sheet of paper. Before too much of the doors turned to ash, the clouds high in the sky twisted into a vortex before a huge beam of light shot down and out of the eye of the clouds. The beam of light hammered down onto the closed burning doors, ripping through the burning door and blowing it into just a cloud of ash before the column of light crashed into the ground, burning the remaining earth into a large pit. The small brother of **[Fallen Down]**.

It was bright for only a moment, but now it seemed as dark as night. After a few passing seconds, everyone's vision came back to them. Humans and beastmen alike, along with a few dragons disguised as humans in the Dragon Kingdom ranks stared with mouths hung open. What was only a makeshift battleground for a quick spar was now gone, as if erased from existence. Copper, the Queen, and most of the dragon kingdom soldiers had heard about the Sorcerer King's fearsome power, Copper had even felt the king's aura before and witnessed a fraction of the king's ability in the Slain Theocracy, but nobody had expected this! At this point, people would murmur about their thoughts, but now, beating such a dead horse would be nonsensical. That was because if people's minds were not frozen with fear, it was because they all were of the same mind and were too afraid to put words to the terrifying thoughts that they had. It seemed that the king had removed a chunk of the world from reality. Nobody had seen through Copper's bluff so they all started to think that Ainz had actually erased all of the Slain Theocracy. If that was true, then not even the Queen's wild magic could protect them from such a monster.

 **Copper  
** _I see. So he really didn't need any guards. We never were a threat to begin with, what a pathetic kingdom we turned into._

Copper turned to look to Sebas, who only nodded with a beaming smile back to Copper. Copper continued to contemplate how Sebas qualified as a guard for such a powerful being. It started to get dark again as the clouds thickened up once more as the day started to reach its end. Ainz looked around a bit. They had won, so now it was time to tell people what they had to do.

 **Ainz  
** _How boring._

Swinging around his powers so often bored Ainz to death, so to say. It just reminded Ainz that he had no equal, there was no one Ainz could speak with at an equal level, to call '-san.' If this was going to be his life now, it seemed rather dull that most issues could be solved with his great powers. Stories of his great feats might start to get stale as they would start to repeat themselves. Enemy number 124 was easily killed by Ainz and the people trembled, and still no sign of other players. Ainz sighed before turning his body to face Queen Draudiron.

 **Draudiron  
** _Eek! Why is he looking at me so intently!? Wait no! You monster! I get it now!_

The queen grabbed her dress and curtsied.

 **Ainz  
** _Why is she bowing to me? I just wanted her to tell the beastmen to leave._

 **Draudiron  
** "Great and powerful Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The men of the draconic kingdom, having realized that the queen was still kneeling to the undead king, also began to kneel in a mighty yet graceful manner. The beastmen and women, many of which were still in a state of awe and shock were further stunned by how the nation of warriors before them so magnificently bowed to the mighty god of death.

 **Draudiron  
** "We truly are in awe of your great power, we wish to offer our sincere apologies for our behavior last time."

 **Ainz  
** "Eh? No no, that is water under the bridge now, let us see what the future has to offer."  
 _Was that combo really that impressive?_

Ainz new the combo wasn't anything particularly special, it wasn't even completely original. Ainz didn't take much pride in its creation as it was just another tool for the guild to use, but Ainz couldn't help but smile with his fleshless face at the reaction it had enticed.

 **Draudiron  
** "You truly are merciful and benevolent. Please, allow us to offer our fidelity to you in the form of our vassalage to you, oh mighty king of life and death!"

 **Ainz  
** _What?! I don't have time for this! I can't manage you all just yet!_

It looked as if Ainz was scowling at the queen.

 **Draudiron  
** _Eeek! Now what?- Don't tell me you wanted us to offer our very souls!?_

Red Cloud had finally gathered his wits as he finished forcing out the numbness that had enveloped his body when Ainz first unleash his attack. If he didn't act fast, his people would fall to this powerful god of death. Red Cloud kneeled faster than any of the other beastmen could retort or notice.

 **Red Cloud  
** "It should be us who should be apologizing. It was one of our tribes who caused you such trouble, so let us offer our fidelity as well."

 **Sebas  
** _And everything is as it should be. What a spectacular day this turned out._

Sounds could be heard from the crowd of beastmen behind the kneeling leader, but it was hard to call it murmuring as it only lasted a brief few moments. Many of the beastmen wanted to reject the sudden motion, especially the other chiefs as this action was one that required everyone to get together to talk about, nobody liked the idea. But just as one chief was about to storm over to Red Cloud, spin him around, and ask him what the prairie was he doing; an elder quickly swatted her stick before the mad bull's chest, stopping him.

 **Elder Squirrel Woman  
** "Think!"

The mad bull hesitated at the words, confused by their meaning.

 **Elder Squirrel Woman  
** "This is our only chance to ensure our lives."

Those words felt like cold river water to the bull man and the others who had either overheard the quick exchange of words or had figured it out themselves. If they didn't act fast, they could be seen as an enemy to the undead monster and could just as easily be slaughtered.

 **Ainz  
** _What the hell is going on? I can't take on this many nations at once!_

Ainz had to resist the urge to facepalm. He couldn't just say no, he had to keep the image that he was a strong leader. As much as he wanted to, Ainz couldn't say they were too low on food to be able to support them too, that would show that they were weak at this point and time. Ainz gracefully lowered his head and shook it slowly, this made confusion and panic flash across the hearts of all. Including Ainz, who had decided to wing it once more.

 **Ainz  
** "I am sorry, but I can not accept your offer just yet."

The only person with a big enough pair to speak up at this time, or question the overlord of death stood up at this point.

 **Copper  
** "Forgive me your majesty, Ainz-sama, but why not?"

 **Ainz  
** "Do I need to explain? Do you need a reason?"

 **Copper  
** "Yes! I mean- if that is not too much to ask."

Ainz brought his hand to his chin, before giving a wicked chuckle

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, yes. Forgive me. It is only natural that people would want to understand why things happen the way they do."

Ainz lowered the hand before raising them both up as he tried to deliver a great message with a powerful and mighty voice.

 **Ainz  
** "It is simple! It is because I do not yet have faith in you!"

Ainz could see the puzzled look in the face of Copper and the princess, and he took that as his cue to continue.

 **Ainz  
** "In my kingdom, all races are equal. From men to goblin, who work day to day, and to the dragons that work daily to deliver goods in my kingdom and neighboring towns. Everyone is equal under my rule, and everyone prospers. However, I have come to find out that you humans have many flaws. One of those flaws is your resistance to co-exist with other races. Working with the people of the Slain Theocracy will be one test worthy of my supervision, however, I have thought of a new experiment. The Dragon Kingdom must take in these beastmen, and find out how to live together. Consider this your test. If in one year's time you can live together in peace, I will accept you into my great and prosperous kingdom. Should you fail, and I will leave you to your own devices until the day you kill one another. I will not be giving you any military aid over the course of this test, I will leave you to manage yourself during these hard times. We will trade as to offer your kingdom a chance to grow and develop itself. Should you succeed, I will allow you to rule yourself as you see fit with my blessing and full support. Until then, do well not to disappoint me."

Many of the soldiers, advisers, chiefs and beastmen looked at one another in contemplation. It was good to hear that they may not have to fear this monster, but it was still hard to think that they now had been tasked to coexist with the savage beastmen. Ainz the whole time had not taken an interest into the beastmen. Each beastman and woman being unique, more so than in his old world. Maybe more organized and clear minded than the POP mooks from old, as these beastmen were now sentient, but Ainz had yet to see any value in them. A few of the soldiers seemed to have a sparkle of lust in their eyes as they examined some of the more human-like female beastmen.

Ainz walked over to where the queen was, who hadn't notice Ainz was approaching because she was discussing things with her advisers.

 **Ainz  
** "Excuse me."

 **Draudiron  
** "Eek!"

The small girl jumped in surprise. Ainz didn't let the sudden outburst disturb his elegance.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah. Forgive me, I didn't mean to surprise you."

 **Draudiron  
** "What do you want?"

The queen quickly bit her tongue in anger. Not because of Ainz, but because at herself for saying something so rude and uncouth. She had played the child queen for so long that she had started to develop a permanent mannerism. It was ok for a child to talk like that, but an excuse like that was not going to fly past Ainz, the undead king. But Ainz actually welcomed the upfront nature, as it wasn't something he got to experience very often.

 **Ainz  
** "Mh. It is my understanding that my friend, Copper here, was having a hard time in your kingdom in these past few weeks."

 **Copper  
** "Eh?! Me?!"

Copper pointed to himself and gave a confused expression. He was just as surprised as everyone else to hear Ainz refer to the middle-age scholar as a friend. The queen had only recently heard about Copper's situation, but having heard her people almost shout a personal friend of Ainz out of town only a few days before, it felt like the casual sentence Ainz delivered was her own personal death decree. Her body became very cold.

 **Ainz  
** "That's right. I would usually take things more slowly and hear everyone out before taking any action. However, I am very busy today and I am missing a meeting right now with some of my other vassals. So I will be putting Copper in charge as my envoy. So talk with him if you need to pass any concerns to me. As for you Copper, I need you to collect all the information about the current situation of the Dragon Kingdom, about these beastmen, and then report back to me."

 **Copper  
** "Ah... Alright, understood, Ainz-dono!"

Ainz turned to Copper and placed something on Copper's chest out of sight from everyone else and spoke quietly.

 **Ainz  
** "Use this when you are ready to contact me."

And in a blinding, golden and glittery light, Ainz and Sebas disappeared. Copper was left to study the amber orb.


	8. Name Games

The team Blue Rose stood in alien lands, making threats to possible friends. The plants here were unlike the plants in the kingdom. You couldn't see the trunks of the trees through spiky green branches, and the leaves were like needles. The plants were lush, deep and a vibrant green, overflowing from the gaps in the trees and covered in dew drops like embroidered jewelry.

The team was surrounded by what they would usually call monsters. However, they were kept at bay. Not by force, but by choice. These monsters, these beastmen, seemed to be trying to build a town like that of humans. They seemed intelligent, or were they controlled? These beast men, some with fur of different patterns, some with horns, tails, hooves, hands, paws, distorted faces and droopy ears. They were human-animal hybrids.

In front of the team, was a fearsome monster, a golem. The beast men seemed to follow the lead of the golem. The golem, a monster they had never seen before, gave off an ancient aura that seemed to demand the respect of all around it. It was hard to make sense what they were looking at, it looked like it was made out a mix of pyramid like shapes, Hedrons. Each made of stone, covered in engravings that seemed to radiate ancient power. Cracks were seen all over the body and limbs of the monster, the seemed to leak out the hidden power of the gods. The team hoped that this being was like that of Ainz, ancient and powerful.

It's was not like that of any creature they had even seen, they couldn't even describe it. It wasn't really a living being, but instead, a collection of 6 floating Hedrons. A thick diamond made what had to be the body, and a pair of thin and tall hedron shard stood vertically up behind him, acting as massive hind legs. So too were another pair of hedrons, just a bit shorter and acting as front legs. The way the body sat so low to the ground with legs just as tall as the body made it look like a crouching crab. Lastly was that head, a hadron with an all-seeing power sphere planted inside of it, and exposed from one corner as if acting as the eye of the monster. Just before Blue Rose had made their presence known, they had seen this stone monster's power. What could only be described as a Golem, the monster in an instant made a stone temple unlike that the girls had ever an upside down pyramid stabbed into the ground, the unknown structure was massive, eclipsing the sun while it was still only past noon. The giant pyramid also had similar markings carved into its walls like that of the golem and radiate similar power and aura of great age.

After seeing this, it took Blue Rose some time to muster up their courage, they had a job to do. They had to walk to certain death, they had to make this monster, said to be an ancient god awoken by the beast men, an enemy of the Sorcerer Kingdom. So they came to give a simple message, 'surrender or die.' Surprisingly, the stone monster didn't just laugh them off or kill them on the spot. It wanted to reason with them, it wanted to talk with the Sorcerer King. They were not prepared for it to try to be reasonable, and they couldn't let hostility they had built up dissolve. If humanity had a chance, they needed this monster to be an enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown. If this monster teamed up with Sorceror King, humanity would surely be doomed to enslavement by that monster. They couldn't let there be peace between them!

 **Evileye  
** " **[Acid Splash]**!"

A ball of acid when flying towards a field of crops where many Beastmen and women were standing. Until just now, they all had been standing around and watching the newcomers, listening to their threats with hatred in their eyes. They didn't like this Ainz fellow who thought he could attack them and get away with it. Deep in thoughts, fantasizing over a one-sided battle with Ainz and his army of undead falling to the power of their god, they were distracted. The attack was so unexpected that they didn't have time to react. In a moment, the field of new crops would be ruined and their workers would become food for the worms.

 **Suspected God  
** "[Damnable Wall of Ages]"

In an instant, a massive wall with pillars on each side seemed to have erupted from the ground, cover in markings that were undecipherable. Taller than most homes and just as wide, it blocked the ball of acid with ease. Smoke rose up from the impact, but the wall looked to take no damage. Several more wall panels erupted in a cascading effect on both sides to make a large defensive structure. But that didn't matter to team Blue Rose, they had done what was needed from them.

 **Suspected God  
** "Please, there is no need for such actions."

 **Lakyus  
** "That will be enough Evileye."

She turned to the pile of stones in the shape of a crab.

 **Lakyus  
** "You have heard our message. Kneel before the Sorcerer King Ainz when he comes to your lands, or else all will fall before his mighty powers and his league of legendary undead Death Knights. That is all."

 **Suspected God  
** "So be it."

As she turned, the rest followed suit. Their faces looked calm, but sweat had soaked into their armor. The killing intent radiating from the monster of stone was unlike anything they had ever felt before. They felt like they were sleep walking, it didn't feel real. It seemed that they might actually get out of this alive. They didn't dare attack the monster of stone directly. If it was true, if the stories saying he was a god of old, who had recently been awoken. Then they might have a way of killing the Sorcerer King. If all went to plan, then in a matter of months or even weeks, peace will once again return to the lands of the humans. They had to hope. They had to risk themselves if it meant they could kill that monster, Ainz Ooal Gown.

As they walked, they could feel the eyes of the monster follow them to the horizon. The cracks on it body seemed to be glowed more brightly than before they met, the significance of the light and the markings that covered its body were unknown to the team, but the monster seemed to have come from nowhere just as Ainz had, and seemed to have untolled power just as the Sorcerer King. If all went well, they could get the two monsters to wipe each other out at best. At worst, they could destroy the world.


	9. Exams are Stupid

**Quila  
** "Sheesh! I don't think I've written so much in my life before."

 **Piko  
** "I feel the same."

Piko closed the door behind them as they left the test room. They continued down the hall and to the stairs that would lead to the lobby of the adventure guild. Piko was just about to start collecting his thoughts when Quila ran to the end of the hall.

 **Piko  
** _Where do you think you're going?_

 **Quila  
** "Ah man! It already started to get dark outside! We haven't even been told where we would be sleeping tonight!"

 **Piko  
** "Ah... mh. You're right. I don't think we even got a chance to eat today."

 **Quila  
** "Aw. Thanks for reminding me."

The tall girl gripped her aching, grumbling belly. As they descended the stairs with the intent to learn how they will be housed tonight, Piko walked and vaguely listened with one hand placed on his chin. He hadn't had a chance to collect his thoughts on the Sorcerer King at all today since they arrived. From what they had heard through stories, and confirmed through their questioning of Ramen's co-worker at the gate and fellow undead, Ms. also got confirmation from the locals, other adventures, and the girls at the adventure's guild's front desk when they had first arrived:

The Sorcerer King, for all intensive purposes, had decided to take the local adventure's guild under his wing to make them into capable warriors whose purpose was solely to explore the unknown, as well as possibly fight new hidden foes for the benefit of the kingdom and its people; with the promise that they would be well supplied, financially supported, and would have their lives insured to them if things were to go south.

When Piko had first arrived, after seeing the legendary undead monsters that guarded and roamed the streets and how Erni and the lizard man had nothing but praise for their Lord Ainz-sama, Piko theorised that Ainz goal was to enslave everyone for the purpose of becoming his eternal undead citizens, blinding them with golden promises. When he had first heard that all the temples were personally funded by Ainz as well, free of charge for anyone who wondered in, Piko just as the rest was in awe of such an action. But Piko was able to fit that into his theory, seeing as nothing more than Ainz trying to make himself likeable to his people in order to trick them. Thankfully, it seems that Ainz had yet to succeed in controlling the people. What Piko couldn't figure out was why Ainz hadn't done something like charm the majority of the people. Charming a few people here and there shouldn't be a hard task for such a powerful mage like the king.

When he had a meeting with the retired guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach, Piko started to think that Pluton had been charmed by the king. He had retired his title of guildmaster for just the honorary title of Warden and had become an adventure again, handing the reigns of guildmaster to one of the king's creation. Only someone under the influence of a spell would do such a thing. At the time he had asked why, but Pluton seemed to understand why Piko was asking.

Piko tilted his head back as the two adventurers descended the stairs, and gazed at the wooden rafters under the roof as he thought back to that discussion.

* * *

Everyone sat in one of the Adventurer's Guild conference rooms around a wooden table and wore smiles as they all greeted Pluton and introduced themselves. Pluton was explaining the situation to Piko and Quila after having done so already for the other two new adventures who had arrived before them. After Piko and Quila were caught up, learning that the guild master easily accepted Ainz's proposal to take the Adventurer's Guild under his wing, Piko couldn't help but shout in shock.

 **Piko  
** "How can you, a distinguished adventure and a man of the people, so easily had over the guild to that man!?"

The room seem to have either got darker, colder, or both as all the faces grew colder and more serious. The once laughing old man with the well kept mustache blinked a few times at the remark before hardening his face and answering back with the utmost sincerity.

 **Pluton  
** "You think it was a simple choice?"

Piko bit his lip, not expecting a scolding reply.

 **Pluton  
** "I understand how things might look to you, that Lord Ainz-sama being undead and all, but I assure you I made the choice of my own accord."

 **Piko  
** "Do you expect use to believe that? Why would you-"

 **Pluton  
** "Because! You aren't the first to ask... but... what else could I do?"

The adventures leaned in.

 **Piko  
** "What do you mean? What happened?"

 **Pluton  
** "Our king is no regular undead. He thinks years, maybe even centuries in advance, and I think Ainz-sama thinks with an honest heart."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow at that last part.

 **Pluton  
** "When Lord Ainz first proposed the idea to me, the idea to turn the Adventurer's Guild into a true Adventurer's Guild, I didn't quite understand it when he first told me the idea. As I came to understand the idea, I liked it of course, who wouldn't like such a noble and great life of exploring the unknown to return a hero with great stories and riches. But of course, I was worried that he would use us adventurers as weapons against our fellow men. He promised me that he wouldn't dare to do such a thing-"

 **Piko  
** "And you believed him!?"

 **Pluton  
** "Well of course! Just look outside, we are nothing compared to the forces and power the king commands, we are of no use to him as weapons of war... However..."

 **Piko  
** "However? However what?"

 **Pluton  
** "The Ainz-sama did tell me, however, that if we came into contact with a new nation, and that they were planning or in the middle of coming to attack us, that he may have to ask us to do a preemptive strike against them."

 **Piko  
** "I see. Well I guess I can't fault you there."

 **Pluton  
** "However, he hopes to avoid such things. Ainz hopes that with the information we collect we can avoid such issues all together."

Quila and the two other new adventures' eyes grew after hearing that the king thought in such a grand way.

 **Pluton  
** "But that was only the half of it."

 **Quila  
** "Only half?"

Quila was starting to get excited, as her right knee started to bob up and down as she bounced her leg with anticipation. It seemed more like Quila was hyper than curious to Piko. The old man nodded his head at the excited adult child, and continued his tale.

 **Pluton  
** "It's easy to think that I could have been charmed, but up until this point in the meeting I hadn't gotten as half as loud as I was going to be as I argued with the king."

 **Piko  
** "You were fighting with Lord Ainz?"

 **Pluton  
** "That's right. Well I wasn't really angry or anything. I was resistant and worried, but the Ainz-sama assured most of my issues away. What really got me was the last half. When I think about it know, I am sure I wasn't under any spell because of how I tried to talk my way out of things, but the king could see right through me. The last half was talking about the things the king was worried about."

 **Piko  
** "Ainz? What would he be afraid of?"

 **Pluton  
** "He was worried about non human races."

Question marks formed over everyone's heads. The former guildmaster pinched his bridge as he thought about how to word the rest of his response. He thought back to how the king had phrased it and tried his best to mimic some of the core key notes.

 **Pluton  
** "Lord Ainz understands that currently, all adventures do is fight monsters and protect people from monsters. But what was strange was that he asked: what if, these people were goblins, trolls, elves, and other such creatures?"

One of the other adventures responded in an animated and energetic manner.

 **Adventurer number 62  
** "You'd punch them right in the face, right?! Ain't no goblin going to get the better of us!"

Quila and the other unimportant adventure nodded their heads to this in agreement, it was only a natural response according to their upbringing.

 **Pluton  
** "A fitting answer back then. But that is just what Ainz was afraid to hear. You see, the king being an undead being that he is, sees all creatures as the same. To him, man is no different from elf or goblin. In his kingdom he plans to unite all races under one banner, so he wanted to see if me or the Adventurer's Guild would protect those citizens as well. It was a heated talk, but I got the sense that he had genuine concern for these other races, and he wanted to help any that we ran into when we would be on our adventures."

 **Piko  
** "What are you trying to say?"

Piko was more asking out of curiosity rather than out of confusion.

 **Pluton  
** "What I am saying is that Ainz-sama is taking this seriously! We are not a tool for war, but he is investing a lot into us to see that we go out and make the unknown known and help anyone we run into, anyone. He is even personally funding the temples separately and has given us permission to heal and help anyone who ask."

 **Piko  
** "But wouldn't that..."

 **Pluton  
** "Mh. That's right. Usually the temple would demand us to be neutral in such a case, or to demand that the people file a report with the Adventurer's Guild. But now that the temples are being supported by taxes, they get paid regardless, and so do we. So it's no skin off our teeth if we go around helping people like the good folks we are. He calls his plan a national health care system or something care."

One of the adventures leaned forward with a face of surprise and worry.

 **Adventurer Number 61  
** "But isn't that expensive? Paying the priests even if no one shows up?"

 **Pluton  
** "Usually, however, currently our small kingdom is having a rough time thanks to the last yearly war, and because of a surprise jump in population in Carne Village, we had to support them as well."

 **Piko  
** "Isn't the Empire part of the kingdom now? Why not take food from them? The king should have such power shouldn't he?"

 **Pluton  
** "Many people argued the same thing, but the Lord Ainz said he didn't want to take advantage of his friends like that, and he had yet to repay them for their help in the yearly war. So Ainz ask us to bear with it this year, he hopes that we will become self sufficient he called it, and that this will help us become stronger somehow."

 **Quila  
** "He sounds like an idiot if you ask me. A regular noble with their damn motives."

 **Pluton  
** "I asked the king myself about it too, and he said that currently if we just took the food, our trade system would collapse and the economic reprocution would devastate our kingdoms for years to come and would stunt the growth of our nation. He says he is taking advantaged of the crisis to lay the ground works of an economically stable kingdom that should be able to weather any disaster."

 **Piko  
** "Can he really do that?"

 **Pluton  
** "My words exactly."

 **Quila  
** "What did he say?"

 **Pluton  
** "Nothing. No, more accurately, he didn't need to say anything. At the time I came to see Ainz-dono to ask about the food issue, I had interrupted a meeting the king had with one of his vassals, a man with a tail. The man was the one who answered me. He said he was Ainz-sama's most trusted advisor, and that he alone was strong and smart enough to rule the world if it pleased him so."

 **Piko  
** "What a monster to have working for you."

 **Pluton  
** "That is what I thought, but the man said that his intelligence was nothing compared to Ainz-sama, and said Ainz had calculated and foreseen all that things that were about to unfold for the next ten thousand years."

At this point all the adventures were standing around the table in shock

 **Adventurer Number 62  
** "Is that true?"

 **Adventurer Number 61  
** "How is that possible?"

 **Piko  
** _Ainz-sama?_

 **Pluton  
** "I don't know if it's true, Ainz didn't exactly try to confirm or deny it, he seemed rather embarrassed really. But considering how easily he got the vassalage from the empire, and befriended the dwarves and the dragons, and how he had done so through honest means, I can not deny that Ainz-sama is a capable and noble king."

 **Piko  
** "So then, what was it that made you give up your position."

Pluton's face seemed to have lightened up a bit.

 **Pluton  
** "Oh that? Well you see, the king is very meticulous, everything we do that has to involve the king or any of the sectors under his control require an intense amount of paperwork. It eventually got to the point that Ainz had to make me something he called a personal aid."

 **Piko  
** "What are those?"

Pluton pointed to the Ms. Chi-tea who had been guiding Piko and Quila through the registration process and brought them to the late meeting. Pluton wore an ironic smile.

 **Pluton  
** "Well, there's one. Many of the creatures that help run the kingdom were personally created by Ainz-sama."

Piko's face grew dark as he turned away from the glowing windows and his tone lost its luster, almost sounded like he was about to deliver some bad news.

 **Piko  
** "So... Just what did it take to make them. How many corpses did he use?"

 **Pluton  
** "Corpses? Hah! None!"

Piko turned back with a comical confused face.

 **Piko  
** "None?!"

 **Pluton  
** "None, Ainz just asked me a bunch of questions. He wanted to make a girl about my age and he wanted her to be non human. He asked if it was alright if she was a serious type, occasionally a clutz, what hair color I thought looked good, any special skills, job classes or powers she might have and other things."

 **Adventuren #62  
** "What kind of questions are those?"

 **Pluton  
** "I was baffled too. It took me a while to figure out where he was going, but Ainz said he was just going to make me an aid I could trust. I asked about what things I could ask for, and I think we took all afternoon and evening. When we were done, it took only a minute and out of nowhere my perfect woman was made!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at that last part.

 **Piko  
** "He made you a wife out of thin air?"

 **Pluton  
** "Wife, no. Ainz-sama asked a few thing. She had to have some personality quirks that would make it easy for her to enjoy her job with paperwork, so she can be a bit of a dull. He also asked a lot of personal questions to help make it easy for us to be compatible. Lord Ainz asked that I try to earn her hand in marriage honestly and treat her no different than any other employee."

 **Quila  
** "Why would the king do that? Any king with the power to make the perfect woman on command should easily have the world wrapped around his finger."

 **Pluton  
** "Ainz-sama simply said he did not want to be that kind of king, as well as, he said that treating his daughter like that, no any woman like an that, as just some object that can be own, sickened Ainz."

Piko and the rest were stunned to hear such a thing.

 **Piko  
** "So then, how did things go?"

 **Pluton  
** "Horrible."

The room went quiet before Pluton started to chuckle.

 **Pluton  
** "Yeah, things went horrible for the first month. At first it was because the paperwork started to grow, Ainz-sama gave us a few Elder Liches to help out, but things were happening so fast that I was helpless to do much. I ended up slowing everything down and getting in the way a lot. I eventually got tired of it all. I decided to follow Moknak's group one day into the labyrinth, and I found my spark again. With that I went to Ainz again to see about possibly giving up my post of guildmaster."

 **Piko  
** "So that is why you gave up your title."

 **Quila  
** "So was the king mad?"

 **Pluton  
** "Mad? No, in fact he laughed! He was glad, he was even surprised I lasted that long!"

Once again Piko turned away from the light of the windows, his face covered in darkness and asked in a dark, lifeless tone, as if all his worries were coming true.

 **Piko  
** "I see, so he pushed you out of your seat by giving you too much work to do."

Pluton, however, seemed to still be in a good mood.

 **Pluton  
** "Exactly!"

Piko surprised by how the former guild master had so readily accepted this truth, Piko shot back at Pluton, almost cursing him outright.

 **Piko  
** "How can you be alright with that?!"

 **Pluton  
** "Because! He didn't try to hide it."

 **Piko  
** "Ok, now I am really confused."

 **Pluton  
** "I see you are quick to catch on. At the time I hadn't connected the dots, so his majesty did it for me. He said that the job honestly required all the paperwork in order to be effective."

 **Quila  
** "What kind of paperwork?"

 **Pluton  
** "Right now it's mostly registration paperwork, such as how to handle a situation where you end up dead. But also a lot of things called logistics and being able to do a lot of math and managed resources. There is also things called standard reports that each team leader has to make, we catalog even the practice logs from the labyrinth to get everyone in the habit for when we actual start exploring. I just wasn't up for it. Ainz-sama said I would either adapt to it, die from the stress, or quit."

 **Piko  
** "He was ok with you dieing?!"

 **Pluton  
** "Certainly not! He had bet that I would quit. He didn't mean that as an insult either, but he said I was a man who worked with his hands and heart, not with his head and fingers. He had already fashioned me adamantite chainmail armor personally from the dwarven kingdom and fetched me a fearsomely powerful sword with 8 runes on it, the best his runes smith had made thus far. He used a red potion he said was made from the blood of gods, and it felt like I lost 20 years after I drank it! I swung that sword as fast as I did when I was in my prime! He then gave me the title of Warden. Instead of paperwork, I could take any adventures with me and go anywhere, and claim new found lands as possible training grounds. I would lead the training program of new recruits and even join each team, training and adventuring with them and getting to know most of the teams personally. Ainz-sama wanted me to be friends with all of my fellow adventures and be able to represent each of them when Ainz would feel the need to call me for my perspective on a time critical situation. A win, win, win situation for me!"

 **Piko  
** "Why didn't Ainz just give you that title to begin with?"

 **Pluton  
** "Get this! He says that I, me, an old man, am still too young and need to learn, Hah!"

At this point, Cliff, the old man who was left by the door by Ms. Chi-tea, whistled at the remark, other then that, he didn't contribute much to the conversation.

 **Pluton  
** "But mainly, Ainz-sama wanted to see if I was the man he hoped I was, to see if I was going to be a good warden or not. Like I said, the man is wiser than any other man I have met. I think he had this all in mind when he made that aid woman, Anah, for me. Now that I am out of the office and outside training the men as I lead them through the labyrinth, me and Anah have started to see each other now. Now that I am starting to earn her heart, I have nothing but respect for Ainz, both in his forethought, as well his ability to understand people so well. I don't think I would be as happy of a man if Ainz had just made me a wife. Same can be said about my new job as Warden. Rather than just giving people the things they want, he offers them a helping hand to let people help them self. Look at the Worker's Program, with it, even the poor, old, and broken people can build up their lives again. Being able to reach success by my own action and through tough choices, it feels like my life actually has meaning and purpose more than ever. Seeing all the effort Ainz put into every little detail to help me and everyone one grow, I think he truly is a great king who thinks of nothing but the best for his people."

Everyone was quiet and in awe of the great story the former guildmaster had given. At this point the memory faded as Piko woke back up to reality. Quila started to question the desk girl about housing and Piko's thoughts moved to the next major thing that happened that day.

* * *

The guildmaster had warned them that the entry test was a doozy, but even Piko who easily could rank as one of the more educated individuals in the kingdom was awe struck by how comprehensive the test was. It started easy with just writing about themself, about their achievements and goals, about their life philosophy and about what things they hope to achieve. Quila enjoyed talking about herself, and old grandpa cliff took forever to write his life story. The other adventures took just as much time as Piko, they didn't write much when compared to Quila, but Piko wanted to keep much of his personal life hidden in case this information could be used against him. Everyone but Piko and Cliff just about puked when they heard that this first test was a test of penmanship and to see what languages they were preferred, especially since one of the other newbloods didn't know how to write.

Piko didn't know what to think of the second part. It seemed like his specialty at first, math. Given that most people could barely manage addition but Piko could multiply numbers in his head, he thought he could show his stuff with this part. Not much for showing off, but Piko still had a competitive spirit. But even he almost puke when the new guildmaster, a somewhat chubby catgirl with grey curly hair named Muriel, gave each of them a stack of papers thicker than any book he had ever seen.

Their sole instruction: Complete as many problems as possible, no time limit, any amount of scratch paper can be used, and that they don't need to complete them all, only those that seem challenging and fun.

Piko had grabbed as many papers as he could with one hand, taking them off the top of the stack and had planned to do each of the problems no matter how long it took, but he dumbstruck when he saw the first page revealed from the middle where he cut the stack. On it was a diagram of a solar system, with a sun, two planets, and one moon on the first planet. It had one page dedicated to explaining the situation, loaded with numbers and asking what the second planet would see of the moon of the first planet after an electron shot from the first planet with some odd number of 'GeV' and crashed into the sun. Piko didn't know how to make sense of it, it was far more advanced than anything he had heard of before. Piko flipped through the pile of papers, finding diagrams of naked people with some of their skin gone showing their circulatory system, whatever that was, a huge list of numbers with a question about testing the hypothesis that the population mean being equal to 54.103 or not, and explain how a confidence interval could explain it, and another image of a game with mechanical switches asking to representing the game using mathematics, then there were strange symbols and letters connected by lines asking how much of one thing will react with this other thing to make 100kg of this other chemical. There were things about the probability of quantum tunneling given a wave equation, the amplitude through something called a RLC circuit, and then something about using a jacobian matrix to calculate the velocity vector of a kid flicking their nose.

Piko had enough, he had to ask,

 **Piko  
** "Who wrote this?"

Muriel simply answer with a somewhat sleepy and happy tone,

 **Muriel  
** "Ainz-sama of course, deary."

Piko wanted to ask the stupid question of if it was even possible for anyone to finish it, but decided to ask how far most people got instead. The room went cold when Muriel went on a tangent and instead said something along the line that,

 **Muriel  
** "It would take two to five centuries for this world to be able to make sense of most of the test, you only need to answer the questions to the best of your ability."

When Piko finally started, he felt that the test was mocking him with the first question.

 **Test  
** "1) If you can read, cross out the box with an 'x' to the right side of this question. [ ]"  
"2) What is your name? _"

It was all basic knowledge stuff, seeing if you understood basic concepts before asking more direct problems. A few math problem Piko was ready for, but what he wasn't expecting were small stories and then having to solve the story, such as how long should cut his lumber to make 6 pig pens along his barn if they are 6 by 8 feet each. Piko started to appreciate the depth of the problems. He eventually had to stop when he reached exponential problems and the later problems got much more abstract using things call algebra and calculus. He had gotten so into his work and reading into the more advanced problems that he hadn't realized that Cliff and Quila was waiting on him to finish.

The third part was a reading and writing test. While Piko felt like he had done well, Cliff used several pages and his work impressed both Piko and Quila by Cliff's knowledge of literature.

The last part of the entry tests was a two part exercise. First an individual exercise and then a team exercise. At first they each were just reading a book and then had to summarize it like a report to Ainz directly. Piko remembered his story being about an undead man who had gone out into the world, seeking justice against a monster that destroyed his village. He met a princess and worked with her to kill the monster, only for his body to start to give out just when the true monster became known, the real enemy who had summoned the monster to do his bidding. In his last few moments he imparted his thoughts and memories into a magic crystal, and that Piko now possessed it. It seemed redundant to read and write their report as they had done a similar thing just before and at the start of the exams. In the second part the team was together, they had to pretend that each of those story happened and that Ainz had teamed them together with one single report about what to do. They had to share their reports with one another and agree on a course of action, answer a bunch of questions, were given another small book, read how the story turned out for them, and occasionally had to solve small problems here and there, math problems even, before getting the last book that said they had won, and that they had passed and could proceed to training. It was actually quite stressful trying to communicate with his team and lead them, not something Piko was use to, but he was quite impressed with the simulated war that the story turned into.

* * *

They had finish by writing a review of the test, their thoughts of it, and what could be done to improve it. It was almost as much writing as they had done durning the test they had just finished only moments ago. Piko couldn't believe the Ainz had constructed such a complex and detailed entry exam such as the one they had gone through. Piko had heard that the other two adventures didn't turn out so well and had to go through the basics of getting a functional team first in order to proceed. Piko didn't know what to make of it all, too much had happened. He wanted to curse Ainz for the evil undead he was, but after such a thorough mental beating, Piko didn't have the energy to look down on Ainz right now. First thing first, food!


	10. The Levels of Hell

Quila led Piko with Cliff tied to her back once more, as they headed out the lobby of the Adventurer's Guild to find the mess hall when a massive blue portal opened next to the front desk. Three men and a giant dawned in full metal armor of an eggshell color walked out of the portal, only the new adventures stared at the odd sight, the other veterans of the kingdom paid no mind. The first to comment was the desk girl.

 **Desk Girl  
** "You boys done for the night?"

 **Moknak  
** "Yep!"

 **Desk girl  
** "Any luck this time?"

 **Armored Giant  
** "It's going to take more than luck if they want to pass my level, ha ha!"

 **Moknak  
** "It's as the big man says, we still can't get past him and his floor, but he still lost our game of cards so he still has to drink with us tonight."

The giant grunted after being reminded of that. The men said their goodbyes after writing down some things in a couple of binders handed to them by the desk girl. Moknak almost stumbled as he turned to find a small lad had was standing right behind him.

 **Moknak  
** "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't notice you had snuck up behind me. How can I help you?"

 **Piko  
** "Forgive me. I don't mean to be rude, but this blue glowing door, I have never seen anything like it. Could please enlighten us?"

 **Quila  
** "So cool!"

 **Armored Giant  
** "Ha ha ha, new two town are ya? That's known as a portal."

The giant removed its gauntlet. Beneath it was a brownish green monstrous hand, and on it was a plain brass ring.

 **Giant Monster in Armor  
** "See this? This is a ring given to me by Ainz-sama, it allows be to make a portal to here and back to where I was. With this, I can easily make any important reports."

The giant looked affectionately at the ring his master had given him. It took him a while to notice that both the new adventures were staring intently at his hand.

 **Giant in Armor  
** "Oh, right sorry. I am Go Gin. I am a what is known as a War Troll, that is why my hand is odd looking."

 **Moknak  
** "Hm. Is that all you guys wanted to know?"

 **Piko  
** "You mentioned Ainz, how do you know Lord Ainz?"

 **Go Gin  
** "He is my master."

Seeing the unfazed look on Piko's face, a face that had to deal with half-baked answers all day, Moknak walked up to take the liberty of clearing the confusion in Piko's mind.

 **Moknak  
** "Go Gin here was once the Martial Lord of the Baharuth Empire before Ainz killed him in battle at their arena."

 **Piko  
** "Killed?"

 **Moknak  
** "Yeah, from how I hear it, rather than Ainz using his incredible powers, he fought Go Gin one on one, naked and using only a wooden staff, but Ainz was faster, tougher, and even a single touch of his was enough to almost bring Go Gin down."

 **Go Gin  
** "It's true, in the end, none of my attacks had any effect on my master, Ainz-sama killed me with ease. And just as easily, he resurrected me from death and used me as an example, that he was the Overlord of Death itself and promised security and a long life to anyone who became one of his adventures."

 **Quila  
** "We heard all about that match! Oh, how I wish I had seen it! Was that really you that king fought?!"

 **Piko  
** "Quila?! E-hem, sorry about that. So what are you doing here then?"

 **Go Gin  
** "Well before we started the match, we agreed on the prize each of us would get if we won. Ainz won me. Right now, me and these men just finished fighting in the labyrinth and are about to go get food."

 **Quila  
** "Food!?"

 **Moknak  
** "Follow us and we will lead you to where you can get the best grub."

With that everyone walked into the portal.

* * *

They were in a dark and dank room about the size of a stadium, dimly lit by four large cauldrons of green fire near the four corners of the room. The roof looked to be open to the sky as it twinkled with green stars. As their eye adjusted and they walked across the room they could see the night sky was actually a ceiling with many wet, bloodied and finely sharpened spikes whose glint came from the cauldrons and only looked like stars as the edges and blood drops that glistened like the stars.

 **Cliff  
** "Now where in thp-p-p-p-the blue are we?"

 **Go Gin  
** "This is my level."

 **Quila  
** "Level?"

 **Moknak  
** "Think of it as a floor, except underground. Right now we are in the labyrinth."

 **Piko  
** "Really?! So you work here Go Gin? How many floors are there, and why are you guys here?"

 **Go Gin  
** "Too many questions."

 **Moknak  
** "Yeah, Go Gin here is called a level guardian. His job is to guard this floor and stop anyone who comes through with his life."

 **Quila  
** "Ooh! What are you protecting?"

 **Go Gin  
** "Nothing, I am just here to stop others from going any further."

 **Moknak  
** "Go Gin is the only one on this floor. This is the fifth floor, there are six in total. The idea is that the labyrinth is a place for us adventures to try and gain real-world experience as well as to measure our abilities as a team."

Moknak finally reached the edge of the room as he came up to a blood stained wall. Looking around he started to go to the left a bit, before finding his spot. He gave the wall a few good kicks.

 **Piko  
** "What are you d-"

A demonic whisper echoed throughout the chamber.

 **Demonic Whisperer  
** " _Name the deafening drum that all men march to and why none stop till they breathe their last breath."_

 **Moknak  
** "The hearts of men with our eyes blinded with blood, sweat, and tears."

A sudden thunder rang out, and the room shook. Piko, Quila and Grandpa Cliff, who were still marveling at the construction of such a dreary room now shuddered as the room came to life. The hanging glistening blades that adorn the ceiling of the dungeon swayed out of sync in rippling waves, making it look like an upside down green lake reflecting the night sky after you thrown a stone to watch the waves. The green cauldron became pillars of flames. Grandpa Cliff cried out and struggled to get free, thinking he had died on gone to the front doors of oblivion.

With that Moknak pushed himself off the wall just as a section of bricks retracted into the wall. As the section made itself distinct, air started to rush through the new cracks and gaps around the opening. The rumbling died down, the cauldrons calmed, the swaying ceiling turned into a chaotic hum and the air came to a stop. The recessed wall split open to reveal a white room... No. More like a pocket dimension, with no floors or wall, just empty white space. Inside was an elder lich with a ribbon of runes flowing about its body.

 **Moknak  
** "Hey Carol, we got fresh blood. You know what to do."

With the same sinister voice that came from all direction, the monster spoke.

 **Carol  
** " _A tour then? Very well, please step into my elevator._ "

The adventurers and the war troll walked into the blank white room before the hole into the dark fifth floor closed. Inside it felt like all of reality disappeared and all they could see was a blank and empty world of just white light. Suddenly everyone sunk a bit as it felt like a sudden force was pulling them down. The only noticeable sound was the heavy breathing of the war troll Go Gin... and then the sudden growl of Quila's empty stomach. She smiled sheepishly and tried to laugh off any embarrassment.

 **Quila  
** "I don't suppose we could get some food first, I haven't eaten anything since we got here."

 **Carol  
** " _I will stop up top first to let you eat."_

Now that the silence was broken, Piko had faded out of his trance.

 **Piko  
** "What was all that? With the voices and all?"

 **Moknak  
** "Did that scare you?"

Piko scowled at the veteran, showing no sign of weakness. Moknak could not help but laugh at his own joke.

 **Moknak  
** "Relax, I was just kidding. It happens to all newcomers. This room here is called an elevator, it lets us go from room to room in this labyrinth."

 **Piko  
** "But what was with that cryptic message and all that rumbling?"

A man with long black hair was the one to answer. Given that Moknak had done much of the talking, Piko had forgotten that Moknak was with two other men. The tallest of which was speaking. Most of his hair was in a ponytail, but a good amount was still free and hungover just past his left eye. His muscles were big, but not as big as Moknak. But where he lost in bulk he won in height, his well-built frame complimenting his toned and hawk-like face. Tho Quila was still the tallest and thickest in the room. The man with two swords on his sides talk with a stern, yet sincere voice, with no hint of hostility.

 **Dual Swordsman  
** "It's called a password, no different from what clubs use. It helps make sure that only those who are suppose to be in here are able to get in. I am Z'kelzar by the way, nice to meet you."

 **Piko  
** "Mhm, nice to me-"

 **Moknak  
** "Oh shoot, I didn't mean to be rude. This here is 'Skel-sa,' and-"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Its 'zar.'"

 **Carol  
** " _We're here."_

 **Moknak  
** "He's a swordsman, but he is also and herbalist. This shorty right here is our crossbowman, he goes by Dutch."

Moknak pulled out Dutch from behind Z'kelzar. He was the shortest in the room, beating Piko by at least 3 inches. His hair was a dirty blond and was just long enough that when pushed to one side or the other, it would stay in place under its own weight. So at best it would be parsed to fall on either side of his face visible. The young man gave a sheepish smile and nodded towards the two new adventures, failing to say 'hi' loud enough to be heard.

 **Moknak  
** "You are going to have to forgive him, he has a hard time getting comfortable around new people."

Piko wore a stern face, scaring the poor crossbowman. It isn't that Piko was trying to, but ever since he heard Z'kelzar's name, something seemed familiar about these two. His face was one of thought, forgetting where he was. It wasn't until Quila said something that explained the nagging feeling.

 **Quila  
** "Wait, aren't you guys a Myrdith platted team?"

 **Moknak  
** "Heard about us, hm? Yep, we are the best team of adventures in this kingdom!"

Z'kelzar wore a confirming and confident smile while Moknak laughed hardly patting Dutch's head forcefully as if the crossbowman was a child. His pout and young face made Dutch look all the more like a child. The group walked out of the white dimensional elevator into a clear and open ballroom, but not a ballroom one would dance in. It looked like a meeting hall, but there was nothing in the room.

 **Quila  
** "Where are we know?"

 **Moknak  
** "I don't know if this room has an actual name, this is just a gathering hall where teams collect before they head down into the labyrinth. So that means that right now we are above the labyrinth."

The grouped walked forward, through the only exit, finding another large room that looks to act like a lobby. Two front desk were on the two walls of the room, behind and around them came staircases wide enough for a team to walk side by side, with massive doors to the outside world.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Upstares are the rooms where you and the rest of us stay. There is plenty of space to keep extra equipment and armor. It's like having your own house. But no kitchen."

 **Moknak  
** "Who needs a kitchen when you have a market at your front door. Come on, right this way."

Moknak pointed the way, but Quila led the charge to the front doors. This left everyone to see Grandpa Cliff who was still strapped to Quila's back chair and facing the rest of them. Next to him hung a strange wooden apparatus. Looking weird and unimportant at first, Dutch was the first one to guess what it was. Playing on the hunch, and by curiosity, he had to ask.

 **Dutch  
** "What's that on your back."

 **Quila  
** "Just Grandpa Cliff."

Quila threw back her reply without too much thought or looking back. Piko could see Dutch squint in confusion ( =_=) before giving up with a look of defeat.

 **Piko  
** "Quila, hold on!"

Quila stopped with one hand on the massive set of doors. And turned teary-eyed to them and pouted.

 **Quila  
** "But Piko! I'm hungwee!"

 **Piko  
** "Quit complaining, I think he was asking about your weapon."

Looking over her shoulder, Quila pulled the wooden apparatus over her back to sit on her shoulder. Seeing it standing, it was obvious it was a miniature catapult. But miniature or not, the thing was bigger than most men, only a person of Quila's size could wield such a thing with any hope of effective use.

 **Dutch  
** "Oh Wow! So cool!"

Quila lit up hearing the compliment. Piko also took a stance of underserved pride as he explained the device.

 **Quila  
** "You think so?"

 **Piko  
** "Quila built that herself. It shoots whatever you put in it. She resets it, and Grandpa Cliff pulls out whatever he finds in that bag under his chair and loads it into the basket. It can even take out an Ooger in one hit."

 **Grandpa Cliff  
** "Thp-p-p-p-p-p-that is if we shoopth a sharpth rock apth leaspth."

 **Quila  
** "But finding good things to throw is hard. We usually end up throwing river rocks."

 **Dutch  
** "Well I bet you can find better projectiles here, they have everything in the market."

Moknak and Z'kelzar nodded their heads to this with pleasant smiles. Pushing the doors open, Quila went wide eyed staring at the rows and rows of stalls that stood before her. The team walked through the stalls, getting food and looking at weapons and other goods up for sale. All the while; Moknak, his teammates, as well as Go Gin tried their best to explain the situation. Quila only vaguely listened, more interested in the sights and sound, and filling her stomach. Piko, on the other hand, took some serious mental notes.

* * *

From the outside, the labyrinth looked like a fortress, a castle in its own right. The floors visible to the outside world housed the influx of poorer adventures, as well as having a few rooms to facilitate meetings, storage, and working on weapons. It was a bigger Adventurer's Guild to put it simply. It stood outside of the fortress city of E'Rantel a good distance away. It was originally just a massive structure on the side of the road, intimidating newcomers who came to the city via the south roads. But with the influx of adventurers who regularly traveled the road to the labyrinth, the new trade, and the lack of monsters attacks thanks to the Death Knights that patrolled some ways out to secure the roads; this was the perfect recipe to encourage the town to grow outside of the walls.

Sometime about two months and a half ago, some investor from the Brumbur Empire built a large trade shop along the road to sell to the adventures. Not long after, many simple shops opened up as well along the road to facilitate the range of needs and goods the adventures sought. While still in development and growth, people have already started to call the area that housed the stalls and labyrinth the Plated District. There has even been word that the original investor was actually a friend of the king, and was asked to make the first shop, and that the king has secretly been guiding every aspect of development for the area. Now a new zone is being developed to have a bunch of low-cost houses built for unknown reasons. Possibly to house either an influx of population, allow families to move closer to work, or something else, no one knew why.

* * *

With their bellies full, and fewer coins in their pockets, the group returned to the labyrinth to have a tour before turning in for the night. They returned to the massive empty hall where they could find the elevator to start the tour. Silent with excitement, the group entered the elevator with no further comment.

The bleach white elevator that seemed to be a reality void of anything, with no walls they could find nor a floor. Quila could not help but scream when the white reality started to break into mist and wind as the team started to fall through dark clouds. Despite the feeling of falling, the rush of air, the raindrops that they raced against, and then being able to see a ground beneath and accelerating towards them, it still felt like there was a solid floor beneath them. The team descended as if on an invisible platform before slowing to more reasonable speeds, hovering almost.

 **Quila  
** "What's going on?!"

What they saw before them, looked like hell on earth. A war-torn land. To the west was a setting sun with a moon above it, and to the east was stars. Directly below them was a fortress. To the east of the fortress were fields laced with rivers and corpses. The west was a forest, the north being a massive cliff and snowy plateau, and the south being a giant canyon desert. Somehow, even in what looked like the outside world, all of it shook with the sinister and demonic voice that came from all directions at once, holding no emotion, but also no hostility.

 **Carol  
** " _Welcome to the first level."_

Piko at first tried to take all the sights in, but Quila seemed faster at processing the situation.

 **Quila  
** "W-what are you?"

The Elder Lich turned its gaze to Quila, almost lifting an eyebrow if it had one.

 **Carol  
** " _I am the caretaker of the Great Underground Labyrinth of the Sorcerous Kingdom."_

 **Piko  
** "I see, but, _what_ exactly are you?"

Again, Carol turned to the person asking the question, looking as if he was squinting in confusion without eyelids.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Forgive Carol, from what we understand, he was made with the idea of being our evaluator. So he was made as unbiased as possible, even to the point that he doesn't see race or species, only results. So he doesn't really think about what he is in that aspect. But as far as we understand, he is an Elder Lich."

 **Piko  
** "Made?"

 **Moknak  
** "By Ainz-sama."

 **Quila  
** "Incredible..."

The two newbies continued to look around at the world around them for a while more.

 **Quila  
** "Wait, you said this is the first level, as in, the underground floors?"

Piko stared at Quila as if she asked an idiotic question. The Elder Lich nodded its head.

 **Moknak  
** "Yep, believe it or not, we are actually underground."

Piko and Quila's mouth hung for a brief moment.

 **Piko  
** "But how? The sun... Those stars... C-clouds, are we really under... What's going on here?!"

 **Dutch  
** "Ainz-gono is truly a powerful being. He made this. He can make worlds."

Quila and Piko still stood wide eyed with mouths open as they tried to process the unbelievable truth.

 **Moknak  
** "It's true. We are lucky to have Ainz-sama as our king."

Z'kelzar chuckled before chiming in for his two cents.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "This is only the first Level. Each level has some objective and a skill level. Here, you have to work with your team to find five artifacts, each in the five different zones. It's a test of your cooperation, and the ability to use your tools to get through harsh terrain, endure harsh weather, as well as to encounter unexpected enemies. Only weak zombies and skeletons spawn here. If you complete this level, you are considered at least a level five adventure."

Piko didn't know what to say, with only Quila commenting how cool she thought it all was.

 **Carol  
** " _Shall we proceed to the next level?"_

Moknak and his team gave a nod while Piko continued to stare at the world below them. Suddenly they started to move, first to the east over the rivers and grassy fields. Corpses littered what must have looked like an old battle ground. As they flew pass, the group could see other teams of adventurers who were wandering the grounds, some made camps, others were fighting with some skeleton swordsmen and stealing loot from them, and others trying to cross the blood-soaked streams and rivers. The group eventually came to a large boulder with a sword sticking out of the top of it.

Carol lifting it with his magic before a flash of light made another copy of the artifact stuck back into the bolder. With that, the team continued to the north, west, and south area to grab the artifacts there before returning to the fortress. Each area having different terrain and different low-level monsters. The sun never moving, blinding anyone who faced to the west. At the fortress, the group descended down into the massive hole that seemed to be made by a meteor that had smashed its way into the bowels of the fortress. Passing the floors of the fortress, they could see different monsters and adventures occupying the different floors. At the bottom, Carol placed the artifacts into place at the side of a dead king sitting in his underground thrown.

* * *

With hot winds and blinding light, the team was blown back, only to open their eyes to see themselves outside of the fortress and past the battlefields. It was the exact same world as the first level, however, this time the sky was blood red, with smoke and fire everywhere. If the last level was hell on earth, this was literal hell. The fields of corpses were no longer still, it was now full of movement as the bodies were now fighting one another in a never-ending war. Sand monsters in the deserts, snow trolls, and horrendous forest beasts.

 **Moknak  
** "Welcome to Level Two. Here is where half of all teams get stuck. The monsters are more numerous and more monstrous."

The team once again flew over the hellish lands, Piko and Quila were silent with shock the whole time as Moknak and his team smirked all the while. This time Carol destroyed powerful monsters at the center of each zone, before killing the king in the bowels of the hellish version of the fortress. Upon the death of the king, a hole opened up in the floor and it felt like the whole world started to collapse into the hole. Piko and the rest woke up to find them self in a true labyrinth.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Make it here, and you are at least a level ten team."

 **Piko  
** "What are these levels you keep talking about, are they the same as floors?"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Ah, Forgive me. No, they are not. There are the six levels, or floors, to the underground labyrinth. But Lord Ainz also uses levels as a unit of measurement, to measure how potent a team is."

 **Dutch  
** "Mh-hm, most people who work hard lives are at around level five. Beating the first floor is a good indication that your team is at least battle ready. With each floor the difficulty goes up by five levels."

 **Moknak  
** "So if you reached this floor, you at least higher than a level ten. Being ten or higher means you can use tier two skills and magic. This floor here is filled with many high-level monsters that could wreck a city, but it is mostly a labyrinth filled with illusionary magic meant to test the limit of your teamwork, of your friendships, and of your mind."

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Definitely. Only a small percentage of people make it out of here as a team. For most other teams, this is the end of the line, and the end of many good friendships. But if you guys can make it through here, it will easily make you a better team and better friends."

 **Carol  
** " _Yes. Ainz believes having a team of close friends enable the most amount of cooperation. But you also have to overcome issues and differences you may not have had to face with one another before, such as confronting affairs, fears, worries, truths, and despite all the bad, still come out as kin. These are needed to make strong and special bonds of kinsmanship and trust."_

 **Quila  
** "Seriously!?"

Quila couldn't help but whistle in awe of the depth of Ainz work. The team took the elevator to the next floor, skipping out on the solution to the third floor. The fourth floor was a dungeon with only one big monster that looked like a collection of corpses.

 **Moknak  
** "From here on out, it is pretty much the same thing. One big monster that your team has to face together, a test of combat effectiveness. Beat this and your team is at least level 20."

 **Piko  
** "And does that mean, third tier magic users would be here?!"

Moknak and them nodded.

 **Quila  
** "Seriously?! Does Ainz expect us to be that good?!"

In response the two newbies got puzzled looks reflected back at them.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Oh sorry, no. You just need to complete the first two levels to be considered useful. Having a good level just helps the Warden and the rest figure out who to send where. The rest of the lower level adventures, mostly Copper, Iron and Silver plates, continue their adventures on their floors until they pass, or they have to retreat, resupply and try again."

 **Moknak  
** "The rest of the floors is just here to help strengthen your team. We passed this floor, but barely. But because there is no word about when we get to head out to see the world, we are stuck on the fifth level fighting Go Gin here."

 **Quila  
** "Ok, so that explain some things. So, are you, Go Gin, are you stronger than anything else we have seen?"

 **Go Gin  
** "Not stronger, smarter. Me and the monster here are about the same level according to Ainz. Strong, tough skin, and dangerous. The only difference is that I am smarter and I can wield my strength like a warrior, that is what makes we the worthy of being the fifth level guardian."

Quila starred starry-eyed at the great warrior in armor.

 **Piko  
** "So if I understand this right, if passing this for means you're greater than level 20, then passing Go Gin's floor means you're higher than level 25. That means to past the last floor, you would have to be greater than level 30. And from the sound of it... That would mean using 4th tier magic and skills! Is that even possible?!"

The Myrdith team of adventurers were taken back by this analysis and had to ponder a bit. As they continued to talk, Piko crossed one arm and put one hand on his chin and pondered.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "That sounds about right."

 **Quila  
** "I have never heard of anyone being able to use such magic, or if that was even possible. Is it?"

 **Moknak  
** "I don't think so. Here, think of it this way. The first floor is like an E rank mission, a challenge for copper plates. The second Floor is C ranked, a challenged for Iron and silver. The third floor is B ranked, a challenge for Gold and Myrdith teams like us. But ranking them isn't really accurate just because they are big levels. However, the fourth floor is A ranked, a challenge for Myrdith teams. The fifth Floor is A++ ranked, meaning only Adamite teams or someone like the Kingdom's best warrior, Gazef, would find it hard to pass."

 **Piko  
** "So that's equivalent to a level 100 by that metric... then what is the last floor?"

 **Moknak  
** "Can't say. We're the best in the kingdom, beating the fourth floor was almost impossible. If we could use third tear magic we might be on the level of Adamite, but even that won't help us beat Go Gin here. No one has gotten as far as us, so no one has seen what the sixth floor is like."

 **Quila  
** "Really! So no one can beat this labyrinth?"

Piko finally broke his stance and removed his hand from his chin to look up.

 **Piko  
** "What about the Dark Hero, Momon? I hear he lives here."

First faces of surprise covered everyone at hearing the legendary name. Quila started to wiggle around and hugging herself as she started to mumble about Momons' deeds. Moknak's team looked at one another with reassuring smiles, before continuing.

 **Moknak  
** "Where did you guys say you were from?"

 **Piko  
** "We didn't. We grew up in the empire, but we wanted to travel, so we moved to the kingdom. We were there when Momon led the charge against the demons."

 **Z'kelzar  
** "So you have seen him in action. Great, that makes this easy. Momon himself, along with the help of his partner, could easily outmatch all other adamite teams, as I am sure you can understand. He can't do much on account of his work with the king, but he does come down here."

 **Go Gin  
** "He didn't come with his partner, but he did test out the labyrinth when it opened."

 **Quila  
** "So how far did he go?"

 **Dutch  
** "Sixth Floor."

 **Quila  
** "Really!?"

Quila's voice was full of admiration. However, Piko asked his question with a more discolored tone.

 **Piko  
** "What happened on the sixth floor."

With that, one by one, heads turned towards Go Gin.

 **Go Gin  
** "I don't know for sure what all happened. But from what it sounds like, after me, the last floor holds a woman trapped in a crystal. You have to free the woman, but the crystal she is trapped in is sentient. Worst yet, from the way the Dark Hero described it, the idea of the last level is to have an enemy you can't fight, because the enemy always has all the answers and advantages. It is suppose to represent the worst possible scenario."

 **Z'kelzar  
** "How fearsome. So what happened?"

 **Go Gin  
** "He still goes there to train, but so far no luck."

Piko looked like he was about to puke as he tried to continue the conversation with a lifeless tone as he seriously contemplated the facts presented before him.

 **Piko  
** "So, the Sorcerous King has a monster, that not even the greatest warrior of this era can beat?"

 **Quila  
** "So it's impossible to finish?"

 **Moknak  
** "Looks like it."

All of them stood around for a bit in awkward silence for a while more. The silence was first broken by Piko who managed to gain some energy and life again as he pursued his case.

 **Piko  
** "So how did the people react to this?"

Everyone gave him a puzzled look.

 **Quila  
** "What do you mean Piko?"

 **Moknak  
** "No, don't. I think I get what you're asking. For the most part, no one believes that there are floors that act like their own world, even tho any adventure who joins will witnesses the labyrinth with their own eyes. Some adventures are contempt with just staying on the first floor to collect loot and exploring, telling stories about their times while they shop at the market. But no one believes them. And because we are the only team to make it past the third floor, no one believes us and our stories about the next floors. So I guess everyone just ignores it."

Piko spoke, but more to himself and under his breath.

 **Piko  
** "More like they don't want to believe it."

Everyone once again stood in silence, figuring out what to talk about as they looked around at the dungeon.

 **Moknak  
** "Well it is getting pretty late, we should head back and turn in for the night."

And with that everyone followed Carol out of the dungeon. Opening a secret passage just like when they first arrived in the labyrinth, they rode the pocket dimension up to the lobby. As they waited, one spoke out.

 **Dutch  
** "Do either of you remember what happened with the first team of adventures to come from the kingdom?"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "What about it Dutch?"

 **Moknak  
** "Oh, I see what you're saying, yeah!"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Mh? Oh! I guess that makes sense."

 **Quila  
** "What happened?"

 **Dutch  
** "Well you see, someone did complete the labyrinth."

 **Z'kelzar  
** "But that doesn't count... does it?"

 **Moknak  
** "Of course it does!"

 **Piko  
** "So are you going to let us in, or what?

 **Dutch  
** "Right, sorry. Well, you see. A while back, when the Sorcerer King first announced his plans to train adventures and security, one of the first groups to come in were from the kingdom. They were Gold plates."

Moknak's left brow twitch with annoyance as he found Dutch's story to be too boring, so he took the time to step in to add a bit more energy to the story.

 **Moknak  
** "Bastards weren't even real adventures! Two of them were noble sons, another two were high-ranking guards, and one was a priest they hired from the slain theocracy. They came in here all high and mighty, thinking they could get things going their way with their money and status. Hah! Ainz didn't take their money, telling them that real adventures worry only about their next adventure, man made a fool out of them!"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "You are going to have to forgive Moknak. I know for most of you newcomers you see Ainz-dono as a monster, but he has a good record and some good traits. You will find people like Moknak here who have high praise for our king."

 **Moknak  
** "There ain't nothing wrong with a citizen loving his king! You guys just need to meet him and you will see what I mean! Royalty and noblemen should be ashamed of themselves. For the first time, we have a king who only acts on behalf of his people with no one able to stop him."

 **Piko  
** "I see... So what happened with these adventures?"

 **Moknak  
** "Oh, right. They seemed like they were here more to make good ties with the king than anything else, so they had to pay for their own meals and housing over at the inn just like the rest of us. Nothing much else happened until after the labyrinth was finished. That is when we all started training. Those bastards thought to cheat and followed us through the first two floors, before getting killed on the third floor."

 **Quila  
** "They Died!?"

 **Z'kelzar  
** "Well, yeah."

 **Dutch  
** "But Carol revived them."

 **Quila  
** "You can revive people?"

By this time the elevator had stopped and opened to let the group out.

 **Carol  
** " _Yes, it is a power given to my by the Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown."_

 **Quila  
** "He can do that?! That's so cool!"

 **Piko  
** _Supreme Being? Is that what people call him? I guess that would make sense given... No, I can't fall for his tricks, he is just a monster! A hammer to his head and he is gone like any other monster._

 **Maknak  
** "But here is the good part. After they were revived they got in trouble for following us, and Carol said that they had to start at the beginning. Course, those good for nothing, rich bastards, didn't particularly like being told that. They said that the labyrinth was impossible, that no one could finish it! Carol didn't know what to do, so they got Ainz down here. But get this, when they told Lord Ainz-sama, he agreed that it might be good to start giving everyone tours on their first day, but it was not impossible."

Maknak inhaled as if to continued. But by this point, Dutch was hopping up and down on the ball of his feet and picked up the story. His face was smooth, lacking any facial hair, and with his hair as long as it was, he looked more like a happy school girl than a proud crossbowman.

 **Dutch  
** "It was incredible! Ainz-dono took most of us who weren't busy and we went back to the first level. There he summoned silver armor from nowhere and took the oldest son's sword. He ran and leaped his way from artifact to artifact, explaining how first we needed to learn basic teamwork, navigation, and planning to past the first floor to be of any use. Ainz-dono fought as easy as taking a walk, he smashed his way through most of the monsters and jumped off the cliff with no harm done."

Moknak glared at Dutch, annoyed for being interrupted, but Z'kelzar continued now that Moknak was facing the other way.

 **Z'kelzar  
** "It was quite the sight. On the second floor, he massacred everything, saying how we now need to learn to fight tough enemies together, to learn the strength and weaknesses of your allies, and learn the strengths and weaknesses of your enemy. And at every point possible, we should write a report of what we have learned so that when the real thing happens, we can quickly spread the knowledge needed to deal with new types of monsters."

 **Moknak  
** "Hey, this was suppose to be my story! Anyways. After that he continued, smashing his way down through to the final floor as he explained the idea of our training. But with the last floor, we didn't get to see what happened. He only said that the final room is to be considered the impossible room for humanity, as well as for any other race, even dragons."

 **Piko  
** "So the one person who finished..."

 **Moknak  
** "Was Ainz. Ainz removed his armor at that point, stretched out his and, in an instant, the crystal monster started to crumble. Never saying a word."

Once more, Quila whistled in awe.

 **Dutch  
** "He completed the impossible in less than an hour, it was amazing!"

Once more, Piko looked like he was about to puke. Now that they had been standing in the empty lobby for some time talking, they decided to finish the registration for the free rooms before saying their goodbyes and heading off for the night.


	11. Chapter Titles are Just Spoilers

Piko stood in the late night crowd of the streets. In most towns, activity comes to a slow as people turn in for the night when the sun goes down. But it seemed that on some of the city's major roads, they had been paved with cobblestone. Those very streets also had magical lanterns lit in strategic locations so as not to be too bright for those still sleeping. With the freedom to roam the streets, people seem to stay up later. With people still around, business stayed open longer. With more hours, it seemed that hiring people was much more common. More people employed meant more money to grease the wheels of the economy. Or at least that was what Piko had learned.

It was almost midnight and he was still up. The intensive entrance exam Piko and Quila had done earlier that day sure made him tired, but that... disturbing tour of the labyrinth, seems to shock him awake. Altho they turned in for the night, piko found himself unable to sleep, so he went out to explore the city. He had been talking with only a few people, trying to learn what to expect with this town. He had just left the last tavern he visited before he caught something familiar.

 **Piko  
** _What was her name again?_

As Piko approached the elf girl with the plan to only walk past her and double check her face with his peripheral vision, the girl stood up with a basket of potatoes, and suddenly twirled in place, knocking Piko down with her basket of spuds.

 **Vanella  
** "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there... Piko?!"

Vanella shifted the basket's weight to one hip to free up a hand to offer to the fallen rogue.

 **Piko  
** "Ah, no worries..."

Pulling himself up and dusting off, he looked around to see the other elf girl from before, and a few other people working with weighing loads of food and moving them one basket at a time. Piko beamed at the one Death Knight who stood off to the side in front of a warehouse. It looked like the Death Knight had been assigned to keep a look out for the group.

 **Piko  
** "What's going on here?"

Vanella kept the basket on her hip and raised her other hand to her hip as well, as she answered Piko's question with a matter-of-fact tone.

 **Vanella  
** "Hm? Oh, we're just working. We didn't have any money for food or for a place to stay, nor do we know anyone in town that we can stay at or work for, so they made us join something called a workers program. We work, they feed us and give us a place to stay until we want to do something else."

 **Piko  
** "Isn't a bit late to be working?"

 **Vanella  
** "I guess so, but when we got here, the first thing they did was feed us and checked our health. After that, they had us fill out some sheets of papers about ourselves and then they let us go to our rooms early. But we were too excited, ya know? So after a short nap, me and Ganue wanted to do something. We were worried about wandering this place on our own, so we decided it would be best to just go to work. Turns out that they recently got an influx of extra goods today, so that is what we are moving right now."

As Vanella gave her lengthy explanations, a sign of her feeling rather talkative, a girl who stood with a tall stature and overlooking the crowd of merry people of the streets made her way through the crowds. Quila, holding a skewer of meat and potatoes, made her way through the crowded streets looking for her next meal, when she caught sight of Vanella and Piko talking.

 **Piko  
** "I heard about the worker's program earlier today. From what I understand, you guys should be making rations with this stuff."

 **Vanella  
** "I don't know. No one really-"

 **Quila  
** "Hey Piko!"

Piko and Vanella looked over to the voice, finding Quila as she finally managed to push her way through the crowd to reach them.

 **Piko  
** "Oi, hey. What are you doing here?"

Finally reaching them and coming to a stop, Quila gave Vanella a look before recognizing the elf girl.

 **Quila  
** "Hey, you're that girl from before? Nice to see you again. New clothes?"

 **Vanella  
** "Yeah, they are big on being clean. How have you been, Quila was it?"

 **Quila  
** "! Hey, you remembered my name! I've been good. To answer your question, Piko, I couldn't sleep and that tour of the labyrinth made me hungry again, so here I am looking for grub. I'm sorry, what was your name again."

Quila rubbed the back of her head and tried to give an innocent smile, one that contrasted with high tall and thick demeanor.

 **Vanella  
** "No worries, I'm Vanella. Well, it was nice seeing you guys again, I need to get back to work-"

Before Vanella could finish, her attention was grabbed by a growing murmuring in the ground. The crowd got quiet, but a lot of shuffling could be heard as people cleared the way. The group of three turned their attention to see what was the commotion. As the crowd continued to get quieter and clear the street, Ganue made her way to the group of three.

 **Ganue  
** "Oh, hey guys. Do any of you know what's that is all about?"

As the group unanimously shook their head, one of the other coworkers made her way past them. A girl with hair such a dirty blond, that she looked more like a brunette who had blond patches, as if she had a bad bleach job. The girl carried three boxes of small bags full of herbs. The stack of boxes was high enough to the point where she had to lean back and have her head turn to let the boxes occupy the space in front of her head. She was sweating with her sleeves rolled up.

 **Working Girl  
** "Hey, I know you guys are new, but that is no excuse to slack off."

 **Ganue  
** "Ah, sorry Ah-bree-yeta!"

The dirty blond didn't give any sign of acknowledgment or how the elf girl still struggled to say her name. She was too focused on not dropping the unstable collection of boxes. As the two elf girls turned to say their goodbyes, they stopped half way with their mouths open. Confused by this, Piko and Quila looked at each other, before looking behind them to see what they were looking at. What they saw made their stomach drop. There, stepping out of the crowd, with three guards that looked like hybrids between angels and animals, was Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

Aubrieta wore a white shirt with tan pants, she had her sleeves rolled and wore a thick black leather apron. Her footsteps were not gentle with the big boot she wore. With dirt and scrapes on her face, arms and torn clothes, and with a bandana tied around her head to hold her hair out of her face but being soaked with sweat, it was easy to see that she was a hard worker. Being one of the taller girls in the worker program, her strength didn't match her height as she struggled to move the stack of boxes full of pots of herbs.

The thin-framed girl had grabbed a stack so tall, that she couldn't see over it, and had to turn her head in order to comfortably move the stack without fear of being smacked in the face by the boxes. Because of her focus on her work, she hadn't yet noticed the crowd clearing the way for their undead king to come through. Unable to see, people watched as she unknowingly walked to the undead monster. Ainz stopped some steps away from the busy body, taking notice that she was the only person in the 8-foot bubble people made for him out of fear.

 **Piko  
** _I can't believe it! I knew he was undead, but he certainly looks the part of royalty._

Still working, the girl struggled to turn her head to the other side of the boxes to see the building she was walking in front of. With some rough estimation, she successfully made her way to the door. But while she had calculated her strength accurately, she had not reckoned that her stack was too tall for the doorway. Aubrieta pushed her way into the doorway, only for the top box to be held back by the top of the doorway, knocking the girl back.

 **Piko  
** _What the-!? He's gone! No wait, he's there?! I didn't even see him move or cast a spell!_

Ainz had seen her miscalculation just as she was about to step into the entrance, and before his guards could react, he stepped in to catch the falling woman, punching the boxes away to protect the girl. A few people watched, many tried to pretend Ainz wasn't around, but no one gasped. Onlookers just watch with puzzled and fearful expressions.

 **Piko  
** _Did he... just help her?_

Aubrieta didn't have enough time to curse after she realized she had lost her balance, and only gave out a yelp, turning and covering her face with one arm.

 **Ainz  
** "Are you alright?"

The people of the crowd wore petrified faces. It is not like they were afraid for the girl, it was just a face that people wore when they would watch the king walk the streets. More concerned for themselves, they didn't even fret for the girl, and only watch out of caution for the undead king. Aubrieta, on the other hand, had only just registered that she had been caught. With one arm below her and across her back, she had not hit the ground, and had only just noticed someone had asked her a question. Naturally, she wanted to respond and thank the man that helped her.

 **Aubrieta  
** _Who? ... they sound like a prince!_

 **Piko  
** _Wha... That voice, it's almost human... what trickery is this?_

Aubrieta had just lowered her arm to face her savior, but the first face she saw looking down on her, was that of the Death Knight guard of theirs. Instantly upon seeing such a nightmarish face looking back at her, she shrieked and covered her face with both hands, almost curling up into a ball in Ainz's arms.

 **Ainz  
** "Do not worry. They are only here to protect. Death Knights will not attack without being provoked. You have nothing to fear."

 **Aubrieta  
** "Oh, sorry about that..."

Aubrieta tried to laugh her stupidity away, waving one hand up and down as if trying to shoo away the silly act. But she still had her eyes closed.

 **Aubrieta  
** _With a voice like that, he must be royalty!_

But once again, the face looking back at her belong to an undead.

 _ **DEATH**_

The face looking back at her was the face of death itself. All the color drained out of Aubrieta's face, as she laid there petrified with fear.

 **Ainz  
** "Are you hurt?"

Another shriek rang out when the girl finally realized that she was still alive and that her king, Ainz Ooal Gown, had been talking to her. Aubrieta started to frantically look around, looking at her king, his arm under her, the people around her, and the knocked over boxes of hers.

 **Aubrieta  
** _What? Where? What happened to my prince?!_

Ainz had gotten use to this sort of reaction from his people. Over the months he had ruled, very little had changed. While people were still fearful of him and his summons, they had at least adapted to the new way of life. Ainz started to stand up, lifting Aubrieta to her feet as well, before giving her a nod and returning to his guards. Aubrieta just stood there, almost like a petrified animal, as onlookers started to resume whatever task they had stopped, but continued in silence.

One of the angelic guards whispered something to Ainz. Ainz turned to look at the girl, Piko, the group, and the other workers, before continuing the chat with the guardian. After a bit of back and forth, Ainz stepped forward and made his presence known.

 **Ainz  
** "A lovely night is it not?"

He spoke once more, with the air of a king addressing his subjects, loud enough to silence the mass of people that still remained in the streets.

 **Ainz  
** "It is my understanding that there are a few people working here tonight that I would like to speak to."

Everyone turned to see what the king wanted, fearing the worst.

 **Ainz  
** "I am looking for three individuals. Three girls, Aubrieta, Ganue, and Vanella; are any of those three here tonight?"

Fear flashed across the eyes of Piko, Quila, and the rest. No one moved. Ainz looked around to see if anyone would respond. He caught glimpse of Vanella and Ganue, noticing their ears rather than their faces. Ainz turned to them and addressed them.

 **Ainz  
** "You two over there, you look to be elves. Would you happen to be Vanella and Ganue, the two new refugees?"

Once more, no one spoke. Under her breath, one whispered.

 **Vanella  
** "Monster..."

He truly was a terrifying undead monster... But as Vanella started to collect her thoughts again, she remembered that this was the king. The one she wanted to talk to, and the one who's statue she saw covered with gifts in Carnie Village, the one praised as a great king.

 **Vanella  
** _That voice..._

...

 **Vanella  
** "I ah... I am her..."

Her voice was barely audible, it was so weak. Ainz, who had to talk like a king still, sounded like he was talking through a megaphone in comparison.

 **Ainz  
** "Greetings. I am Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. I am known as the Sorcerer King, ruler of this kingdom. You may simply call me Ainz."

Vanella nodded, but couldn't find the courage say anything more to introduce herself. Ainz took this cue as a sign to continue for the petrified elf girl.

 **Ainz  
** "It is my-"

 **Little Girl  
** "Ainz-sama!"

Everyone was woken up from their terrified stupor by the shouting of a little girl. Ainz turned to see who it was. Out of the crowd came little Nemu with the biggest smile on her face. She ran to Ainz, the guards twitching to stop her, but locked up due to orders to not act until an act of violence were to be made. Ainz turned to see the little girl, recognizing her, he turned fully just as she ran into his legs and hugged his gown.

 **Nemu  
** "Ainz-sama!"

Everyone, Piko, Quila, Aubrieta and the elf girls, stood in shock to see the affectionate display from the girl as she nuzzled her face into the king's clothes as Ainz patted her head.

 **Ainz  
** "Oh. Well hello there Nemu. Where did you come from?"

And as if answering his question, Enri made herself known as she pushed her way through the crowd.

 **Enri  
** "Nemu! Get back here!"

"Ainz-sama!"

 **Ainz  
** "Enri-kun, it is nice to see again. How have you been!"

Without fear, the young chief caught up with her sister and bowed deeply to her king without hesitation or fear.

 **Enri  
** "Ainz-sama, it is great to see you again. Things have been going well with me and my village, thank you for your concern."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, plea-"

Interrupted once more, as if the world had forgotten that Ainz was royalty, a large group with a cart made its way through. Driving it was Nfirea, who was waving at Ainz and Enri. In the cart, however, was a new group.

 **Piko  
** _Is that... Warden Pluton, Moknak... and who is that other guy?_

The street finally cleared enough to let the bulky cart through.

 **Ainz  
** "Good evening Nfirea. Oh, Pluton, you are here as well?"

Pulton had hopped out of the cart and jogged over to present himself to his king.

 **Pulton  
** "Your majesty, please forgive me!"

 **Ainz  
** "Forgive you? It should be I who should be apologizing."

 **Pulton  
** "Eh? How do you mean, Ainz-sama?

 **Ainz  
** "For being so late for our meeting. I had some unexpected business to do in the Dragon Kingdom."

 **Pluton  
** "I'm sure it was very important if it needs your attention, my lord."

Ainz nodded.

 **Ainz  
** "If it is too late, we could try again tomorrow."

 **Pluton  
** "No no. I too was running a bit late, but from what I have gathered with my talk with young chief Enri here on our way to the meeting, it sounds like you wanted to have a meeting with all of us. If that is true then this must be a very important meeting. It wouldn't be right of us to ask you to hold off on something so important."

 **Ainz  
** "I see..."

Ainz looked around counting heads. Seeing Theo the Magic Caster Guildmaster, as well and Enri, Nfirea, Warden Pluton.

 **Ainz  
** "Moknak, you are here as well?"

 **Moknak  
** "Hm! Yes my lord! The young chief wasn't too sure how to reach the castle, so I was being their guide. Since it looks like this is a private meeting, then I will leave at your will."

 **Ainz  
** "No, no. It may be good to have you in this as well."

 **Moknak  
** "Alright, thank you, my lord."

 **Enri  
** "Are we needing anyone else Ainz-sama? And Nemu, will you let go already?"

 **Nemu  
** "But I don't want too!"

 **Ainz  
** "It's alright."

Ainz waved a hand to ease Enri, before handing the bony hand to Nemu, who reached up to hug it instead.

 **Ainz  
** "There is still one more person we need."

* * *

 **Piko  
** _What is this? What is going on?!_

 **Vanella  
** It's the chief!

As Ainz conversation with little Nemu started, followed by Enri and the rest, onlookers became speechless at the sight. Piko the rouge, used his higher level detection skills to hear conversations from the crowd.

Here was the Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown, the fearsome Sorcerer King. Even in crowded streets, people would clear the road to get a safe distance away. At this time of night, most people had been drinking and partying, but one mention of lord Ainz would be all it takes to crash a party or sober a drunk. And yet... here was little Nemu, who ran up to the undead monster like it was her old man.

E-Rantel was full of different kinds of people. Some are hard workers, craftsmen, drunks, bastards, cooks, and even third sons who had come to this forsaken new nation under the promise that they could get land of their own. Some people had never seen royalty, while many of the third sons had seen how noblemen and royalty act like. But despite all the different types of people and backgrounds, everyone feared death and the Overlord of Death, Ainz, equally. But then, the crowd in a silent uproar, but how can this one girl run up to such a monster and hug him?!

The crowd continued to watch and whisper. Shocked to see Enri and the rest so easily approach and talk to the king.

 _Just what kind of king is he?_

 _This is bad!_

 _Why did he let that child touch him?_

 _Do they want to die?!_

 _You idiots, don't piss him off!_

Everyone voiced their thoughts under their breath. And as the conversation with the undead king continued, more people voiced their concerns in the crowd. Now and then, one person would say something that would worry and confuse each other.

 _What do you mean..._

 _You think?!_

 _What makes you think that?_

 _How are you sure?_

Everyone started to share and explain their thinking. More and more, as the ideas and explanations started to flow, the crowd started to become one mind.

 _I've lived in Re-Estize, no one is allowed to get so close to the king!_

 _Noblemen would never allow a commoner to touch them._

 _He's a monster! How..._

 _It's as if, he was her grandpa..._

 **Ainz  
** "I will ask again. Is there anyone here tonight by the name of Aubrieta Dew? A former glass smith, we wish to have a word with you."

The crowd went silent. Piko, Vanella, and the rest of the workers looked to the girl that had been saved. Ainz noticing this, turned his gaze to the still petrified woman.

 **Aubrieta  
** _ME?!  
_ "I... I ah, I am her."

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, wonderful. We would like to speak with you, I would like to hire your service."

 **Aubrieta  
** "I ah... Ok."

Still scared, the young woman was starting to be freed of her trance.

 **Ainz  
** "All of you can get in the cart, we will head to the castle."

It took another glance from Ainz to get the girl moving. Ainz got up and sat next to Nfirea, with Enri sitting on the other side of Nfirea and Nemu still clinging to Ainz arm. But before they left, another weak voice could be heard.

Quila looked to Vanella, seeing that she was trying to say something. Quila put a reassuring hand on Vanella's shoulder before she continued.

 **Quila  
** _Hey, where did Piko go?_

 **Vanella  
** "Lord Ainz! What about us? You said you wanted to speak with us?"

Before Ainz could mentally say, oh crap I forgot and think about things any further, he reflexively told them that they could come as well. With that, they headed out with the guardian angels clearing the way. As they faded out of view, the crowd started to wake up once more. Ending with one thought.

 _If he had flesh, then we might have thought that damned king was that kid's grandpa._


	12. A Rustle in my Jimmies

Demiurge walked through the great hall of E-Rantel's castle, his trajectory leading him to the large doors that would open to Ainz current office and room within E-Rantel's walls. He walked with a straight back and with vigor in each step, ready to report the condition of the Slain Theocracy after their victory. Stopping right before the doors, Demiurge took a slow but deep breath, took up his usual mysterious hybrid of a smile and a smirk, and knocked on the door.

 **Woman's Voice  
** "~Who is it?~"

A pleasant and happy voice responded, a shock to Demiurge. It wasn't that it was a woman who responded or that it was a happy question that disturbed him, he expected something like a maid to ask the question, but it was how it was said so seductive like that put him off. Regaining his composure, Demiurge continued his task.

 **Demiurge  
** "Albedo, this is Demiurge. I have a report for Ainz-sama, is he here?"

The door opened, revealing the face of a goddess, Albedo. As she finished opening the door and faced Demiurge, Albedo wore a face of annoyance.

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama isn't with you?"

 **Demiurge  
** "No, Ainz-sama left me the task of collecting the treasures within the Slain Theocracy, but I would hardly call what we managed to gather as treasure. Last I saw, our lord was heading out with Sebas to instruct the knights of the empire. What are you doing here?"

Albedo crossed her arms and tried to talk in a nice and innocent manner

 **Albedo  
** "Me? Oh, I was just waiting for Ainz-sama, I have an idea I want to propose."

Demiurge furrowed his brows at the double meaning of it all.

 **Demiurge  
** "Aren't you going to use the submission box? I am sure Ainz would want to keep working."

Albedo shifted her weight to one leg, making the curve of her thigh and hip all the more prominent. Albedo continued to talk pleasantly, but it was more along the line of how she usually talked, no longer taking a stance of innocence since Demiurge didn't let the conversation end there.

 **Albedo  
** "I could, but why would I want to miss a chance to speak with Ainz-sama."

Demiurge couldn't argue with that.

 **Albedo  
** "That, and I also want to...be supportive, about my idea."

 **Demiurge  
** "I see... But knowing Ainz-sama, there is probably hidden meaning behind each action. He said the submission box idea was to allow us to submit more radical ideas without fear of being judged, but I think the other meaning was that he wanted communication that didn't require both us and his grace to compromise our time that we use to make The Great Tomb of the Nazarick better, to instead schedule an appointment."

 **Albedo  
** "It is our responsibility to understand and act on Ainz-sama's wishes, and I get what you are saying. However, I usually am with Ainz-dono when he goes through the suggestions, so either way, I could be influential. And now that we have defeated the Slain Theocracy, I will probably be tasked with looking over them. Which is perfect, we could use the Slain Theocracy for a new test!"

Out of the shadows came a new voice

 **Sebas  
** "And just what did you have in mind?"

Only now was Albedo and Demiurge able to hear Sebas' footsteps. They turned to the sound of his voice as he entered the great hall.

 **Albedo  
** "Sebas, what are you doing here?"

 **Sebas  
** "I am to set up something called a conference room. Ainz may be having many guests here tonight or tomorrow, and he wishes to discuss something with them, and he thinks that this way will be the most comfortable for them."

Albedo annoyed expression folded into a hard scowl, with a vein twitch on her temple, she clawed into her arms as she continued to have them crossed.

 **Demiurge  
** "What is this about Albedo?"

A murmur could be heard, but even for Sebas, his super-human hearing couldn't make out the word. Albedo started to repeat herself more audibly.

 **Albedo  
** "~Disgusting...This place is unfit for someone such as a supreme being like Ainz-sama! It is too small, dirty, unrefined, and these disgusting humans, these insects, fail to properly worship him! Surely you guys must agree, something must be done!"

No arguing there...

 **Demiurge  
** "Is that what wanted to discuss with Ainz?"

 **Albedo  
** "I wanted to see about whipping these humans into shape, or at least put them in their place. From what I hear, the both the empire and the kingdom have royal knights, and being able to serve their leaders is the greatest honor. I was thinking we could start doing something similar here. Surely anyone else in The Great Tomb of Nazarick wouldn't argue with such an intuitive idea."

 **Demiurge  
** "No, I don't think anyone could possibly argue that it's a bad idea. But I don't think these humans are worth such a title. Supreme Guardians, now that is a fitting title when it comes to the Supreme beings, but nothing a human could achieve."

 **Albedo  
** "I thought about that as well. One of my other ideas was to make a church."

 **Demiurge  
** "What is that?"

 **Albedo  
** "Humans have lots of them. It is a place of worship for their false gods. I was thinking that we could make a religion, since humans like those so much, and teach the humans their place."

 **Sebas  
** "If I may, I have a suggestion."

Albedo and Demiurge both waited eagerly.

 **Sebas  
** "I am sure Master Ainz-sama would love both ideas. And I am sure he will figure out a way to make it happen."

 **Demiurge  
** "I think Ainz-sama may already have set things in motion so that it will happen one way or another."

 **Sebas  
** "Hm... Yes, that's to be expected. But what if we combine them?"

 **Albedo  
** "I was thinking of proposing both ideas, but are you saying something else?"

 **Sebas  
** "Yes. Last month, we were reworking the trade routes to the empire and the Dwarven Kingdom, trying to keep them safe in case the Slain Theocracy showed up to the appointed duel with someone who could fight on our level. We were making a town that was midway between us and the empire the crossroad for all of our trading needs... However... The locals were very resistive of our demands."

 **Albedo  
** "Those bugs, I'll crush them as soon as able."

 **Demiurge  
** "A town of the empire? Shouldn't they be subservient as our vassals?"

 **Sebas  
** "Yes to all of that. I too was annoyed. The church was dedicated to the God of Earth, as well as representing all the other churches of the Slain theocracy. It was a single hub for all the needs of the people. Ainz explained to me that in some towns, the people value their church over their nation. When that happens, the church gains authority, it can have its own army and knights, and the kingdom's laws become only a suggestions and whose knights must ask permission from the church in order to perform their duties."

 **Albedo  
** "The church has its own knights?"

 **Sebas  
** "That is right. I was talking to Tsuare about it, and she says that sometimes it is called an, _order._ It is like an organization, it follows some rules, but it also follows a particular ideas or belief. An order of Holy Knight who work for their false gods and churches in the Slain Theocracy is one example."

 **Demiurge  
** "So you are thinking that we should propose Ainz to make a sort of order, one that worships him, and makes knights that keep the people in order?"

Sebas only nodded to the evaluation.

A ruckus could be heard at the entrance of the castle, catching the attention of the three NPCs. Albedo and Demiurge winced a bit as they felt a mixture of full body burning sensation, and pressure. A white and cyan-haired woman entered the hall in what looked to be a white nightgown. She was followed by an Elder Lich and several men. The girl wore a face of boredom and annoyance.

 **Ariella  
** "Hello. It is my understanding that this is where one would find Lord Ainz, is that correct?"

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama isn't back yet. Who are you might I ask?"

 **Ariella  
** "I am Ariella, I was summoned by Lord Ainz."

 **Demiurge  
** "A new summon? Sebas did you know about this?"

 **Sebas  
** "Yes, Ainz-sama used her to instruct the Slain Theocracy what was happening."

 **Ariella  
** "I believe he was making use of my holy nature to appeal to the people, they seemed quite terrified of Ainz."

 **Albedo  
** "Insects should be!"

A whisper was made behind Ariella in the group of men.

 _Insects?_

Ariella continued to wear a mild scowl at Albedo's comment. Sebas only lifted an imaginary eyebrow at the angle.

 **Demiurge  
** "Who are these men with you?"

The one to answer was the Elder Lich who stepped forward. His voice was weak, as if someone was choking him

 **Unrazon  
** " **We are, the leaders, of, Zuranon. We are, ha-here, to discuss, some things, with Lord... Ainz-dono. I am, Unrazon."**

 **Sebas  
** "Ah, you must be them. Please follow me, you will need to wait for Ainz to return, and I still need to set up the room."

Sebas lead the leaders out, Ariella followed. After they left the room, both Demiurge and Albedo let out a collective breath as the pressure and burning eased.

 **Albedo  
** "What was that?"

 **Demiurge  
** "She mentioned something about her holy nature. She must have one of her passive activated. Considering it was strong enough to get past my passive repulsive skill, she must be a high-level angle."

 **Albedo  
** "That razor fellow... the skeleton mage must be having a hard time."

* * *

 **Sebas  
** "If you are with these men, I assumed Ainz-sama ordered you to look after them."

 **Ariella  
** "Yes, but I don't know where I am going."

 **Sebas  
** "That is alright, you will learn."

They continued walking, delivering the leaders to a waiting room before introducing themselves to one another and agreeing to work together to set up the conference room. As they worked, Ariella had to ask.

 **Ariella  
** "How can you work for someone like Ainz?"

Sebas stopped all motion, before collecting himself and continuing.

 **Sebas  
** "What do you mean?"

 **Ariella  
** "I am an angel, a legendary goddess of war and peace. I turn tides of war by simply being present. Only the most powerful of artifacts can summon to reach my ear. But the next thing I know, I have been summoned like so sort of low level familiar, forced to follow my master's will."

 **Sebas  
** "Are you that upset about being a summon?"

 **Ariella  
** "Well it's not the first time, so no. But what I am getting at is Ainz himself. The moment I awoke, I could sense his mind inside of my own. I have faced some high-level undead and demons who were high-level evils, but Ainz... Never have a faced something that my **[Alignment check]** would register as having a ' _Sense of Justice'_ equal to _-500,_ a being who is fitting of the title ' _Extreme Evil.'_ A monster who is pure evil."

Sebas only looked at Ariella out of the corner of his eye. Ariela had stopped her placement of chairs to be able to emphasize and animate her points with her energetic hands. Meanwhile, a maid had been sent by Albedo to see if Sebas needed some help. He whispered to her to get more maids and be prepared to serve food and attend guests. He finished as Ariella finished.

 **Sebas  
** "So are you asking me how I can serve someone so evil?"

 **Ariella  
** "Well, no. You seem to be the only good person who works for him. Those men, those leaders I had to escort, are just minor evils. Then there was those two from the last room, somehow they too, are pure evil. They must be a summons of Ainz as well. But you, you register as a greater good at 300. I am guessing you have been working for Ainz longer than I have. So how do you do it, how can you live as that monster's summon?"

It had gotten dark a while ago, so the only lights were that of the magic scones Ainz had put in. They covered the walls and the chandelier of the dining hall, lighting the now makeshift conference room. With all the lights, there was hardly a shadow, but yet, as Sebas turned to face and answer the angel, his face was covered in a grim shadow.

 **Sebas  
** "If Ainz-sama were to order it, I would end my own life on command."

 **Ariella  
**...  
"What?"

 **Sebas  
** "You see, I follow Ainz-sama willingly and freely. Me and my cohorts are not summons like you. We were created by the Supreme Beings."

 **Ariella  
** "Created? He created you, what do you mean? And what is a supreme being? Are you saying you follow him because he is your king? Are you working for him just because he gave you a job opening?!"

 **Sebas  
** "You said you were a legendary goddess, am I correct?"

 **Ariella  
** "I am the manifestation of Ariella, Goddess of Peace and War. If I will it, I can buff and debuff entire worlds with my powers. So yes, I am a god, the edifice of all that is good, just, and righteous."

 **Sebas  
** "So killing you would be inconceivable, am I wrong?"

 **Ariella  
** "Of course, I am the only one who is able to control my existence, where I go and when."

 **Sebas  
** "And yet you were summoned..."

Ariella scowled and the handsome man.

 **Ariella  
** "Are you saying you think I am lying?"

 **Sebas  
** "Forgive me. That is not what I meant. Tell me, can you create life?"

 **Ariella  
** "What is this about?"

Ariella continued to stare at Sebas, who waited for her answer with a smile.

 **Ariella  
** "No, but that is because summoning or spawning creatures isn't in my nature. Tho I have heard of some gods who specialty is the creation of life of different types."

 **Sebas  
** "I see. I just wanted to know to see how I could explain this best to you."

Ariella remained silent, listening intently.

 **Sebas  
** "You see, there are gods... and then there are the supreme beings. Ainz-sama is one of those supreme beings."

 **Ariella  
** "And what makes a supreme being, supreme?"

 **Sebas  
** "A supreme being can jump in and out of different worlds."

Ariella lifted an eyebrow to this, trying to cite her memory and experiences, to try and equate the statement with what she knew.

 **Sebas  
** "And for a supreme being, hunting and killing gods is a favorite pastime of theirs."

 **Ariella  
**!  
"What do you mean by that? They have special powers to kill gods?"

Sebas chuckled a bit at this.

 **Sebas  
** "Special power? No, no. The way a man is greater than an insect, is the same way a supreme being is greater than a god. A supreme being is on a whole other level than you. Killing gods is as intrinsic as learning to walk for infants. They need no special power or specialty to kill gods or create life, all they need to do is will it."

 **Ariella  
** "They can will all of reality to their wishes? That is hard to believe, if these supremes beings are like gods, the other supreme being should be resistive. Each one fighting eternally to make the world as they see fit, just as us gods"

Sebas had to stop and take a note of this, not yet sure what the meaning was in her conclusion, but something he thought was interesting.

 **Ariella  
** "So back to my original question, do you work for someone so evil because you gave up hope of being free?"

Once more, Sebas grew a grim face hearing such a negative of his master.

 **Sebas  
** "What they will is law. If he wanted to, Master Ainz could turn into an angle of pure good."

 **Ariella  
** "So why is he the overlord of death then?"

 **Sebas  
** "It is difficult to understand the minds of the supreme beings, but from what I understand, he wanted to roleplay as a true necromancer for the fun of it."

 **Ariella  
** "Roleplay?"

 **Sebas  
** "Roleplay is not a word of this world, or the last, but a word that belongs to the supreme beings. We are not too sure what it means."

 **Ariella  
** "And what do you mean by this world or the last?"

 **Sebas  
** "We do not hail from this world, this dimension. In the last world, home of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, supreme beings ruled and fought one another for glory and treasure."

 **Ariella  
** "What made you want to come here."

A new voice came from outside the doorway.

 **Demiurge  
** "Because Ainz-sama in all his grace and wisdom thought it was best."

Ariella jumped at the new voice, almost screaming like a human would.

 **Sebas  
** "Demiurge, hello. What do you think of our new colleague here?"

 **Ariella  
** "How long have you been there?"

 **Demiurge  
** "I think that this is perhaps similar to how Ainz-sama sees us. Ignorant, weak, self-absorbed. However, Ainz has put a great deal of effort to see us become more powerful and smarter. Perhaps Ainz decided it was our turn, to see how Ainz sees things, by giving us this righteous angel to foster."

 **Ariella  
** "And what is that suppose to mean?"

 **Albedo  
** "First thing you need to learn, is to refer to Ainz as Ainz-sama."

Ariella didn't feel the need to jump at the second new voice, tho she was still spooked she was more annoyed than anything. She was being cornered by two high-level evils that she wasn't able to judge to be weaker than herself.

 **Demiurge  
** "If we are on the topic of clarifying some things, let's clear up your misconception of working for someone evil. First, we are the creations, children even, of the 41 Supreme Beings who rule The Great Tomb of Nazarick, our home. Serving them is our only purpose and an honor for us. Out of the 41 Supreme Beings, Ainz-sama is the wisest, and while others may be more powerful than Ainz,"

Demiurge took a breath and while still holding his pose, glanced over at Sebas who nodded in respect as he reflected the different supreme beings like Touch-Me-sama who were more battle focused individuals.

 **Demiurge  
** "Ainz-sama with his great foresight and battle prowess can see and calculate everything that will happen in the next ten thousand years, and as a result, Ainz-sama can win any battle and control it while hardly putting in effort..."

 **Ariella  
** "So he is a wiseman. What about these other supreme beings?"

 **Albedo  
** "Because of Ainz-sama's beautiful mind, he was the only one fit to rule all of other Supreme Beings... However..."

 **Demiurge  
** "The other 40 Supreme Beings eventually got bored with us and abandoned our world. Ainz-sama was the last to stay. But instead of leaving, he brought us here."

 **Sebas  
** "This is the first I have heard of this Demiurge."

 **Demiurge  
** "Ariella, once you start to understand Ainz-sama, you will learn that everything he does is carefully planned and calculated, and he puts on a show for us and the world. It is because he is a supreme being that he doesn't need to say what he is thinking or ask for what he wants in order to get it. When we came to this world, at first we all thought we were pulled into this world by some mysterious power, or at least, that is what Ainz-sama wants us to think."

 **Albedo  
** "Wait, are you saying that us coming to this world wasn't by accident."

 **Demiurge  
** "Exactly. Ainz always says one thing, but means something else. Such as how he taught Cocylots how to be a good commander by setting him up to fail, or how he was able to defeat Shalltear even tho she was the best fighter out of all of us. I think that Ainz didn't want us to grieve over the loss of the other supreme beings, so he stayed with us, and more importantly, he brought us here to conquer this world to keep us preoccupied, he may even be trying to bring them back by filling the Nazarick with even more treasures from this world."

At this point Albedo was crying tears of joy, learning to see just how much Ainz cared for them.

 **Ariella  
** "What is this Nazarick you keep mentioning?"

 **Demiurge  
** "The Great Tomb of Nazarick was home to all non-humanoid beings. Because of unfair prosecution in the last world, any race that wasn't humanoid was considered what you would call, _evil_ , and would be slain without mercy. Your presumptive assessment of him only proves the point."

 **Sebas  
** "But Ainz-sama is no great evil. He is a kind, benevolent and merciful ruler, not only to us, but to humans and animals alike. Sometimes I think that Ainz-sama's top priority is to see us be happy, even if it hurts to get there. I committed an act of treason by secretly taking care of a human, Ainz interrogated me in front of everyone, testing me and eventually giving me the order to kill the one I had been taking care of."

 **Ariella  
** "That does not sound like an act of love **-"**

 **Sebas  
** "However, it was all an act. He first just wanted to see if I had betrayed him and see my side of things. My attack was stopped and I was given permission to take care of Tsuare after she swore allegiance. I was given a good scolding, but only because in the end, I was better off for it."

 **Demiurge  
** "Yes, another good example of how everything dances in Ainz-sama's palm with his foresight.

 **Ariella  
** _I'll believe it when I see it._

e


	13. Skyping People Medieval Style

*****Note from the Author*****

 **If you are getting tired, then stop now. This chapter and the next chapter are meant to be read together in one sitting. The past two chapters have been 12 and 13 pages in my google doc, this page is also 13 pages, but the next is 42 pages, so be ready for that wall of text. :3**

It sounded like rolling thunder as Ainz and a cart full of people made their way into the initial courtyard that welcomed them into the castle-like manor that housed Ainz. As they went by, Momon the Hero of Darkness spotted them as he rode past his lodging, he was followed by the Legendary Wiseman of the Forest and a Death Knight riding on top of it. Momon gave everyone a wave as they passed by his house before continuing into his house. The guild leaders and Moknak waved back almost instinctively, so too did Aubrieta, Nfirea and the rest also started to wave respectively. But for some reason, something bugged Nfirea the moment he saw Momon, but he quickly ignored the nagging feeling as he was preoccupied.

As the cart started to unload, the wood flexed back into shape, raising half an inch in relief of the now lost weight of its load. Along the way, they had collected some more people to join the meeting. Ainz was the last to get off the cart with Nfirea, monitoring how everyone was doing from his perch. As everyone started to stretch, Ainz was helped down by little Nemu as she was more than excited to be around Ainz-san.

 **Ainz  
** "Please, come in and relax. I will go to check to see if our room is ready."

Everyone started to gather in the main hall and look around at the rather... quaint architecture? The only thing really interesting was the magic scones that decorated the manor, but unlike with a typical royal palace, Ainz's place was not filled with all manner of glitter and wealth, it was rather bland, simple, common. Ainz left the group to find where they would be having their meeting, leaving everyone to talk between themselves.

Nfirea, Enri, and Nemu only waited patiently as they waited for the meeting to start, having already exhausted any interesting talking points on their travel to the small capital and their time waiting all day in town.

Aubrieta only looked around, still shaken up by being in the presence of her undead king. The guild leaders and Moknak wanted to comment on the blandness, but didn't, as the didn't want to show any type of disrespect to their great king. The only ones to be heard whispering where two dwarfs that came from the dwarven kingdom.

 **Unspecified dwarven voice  
** "Why of all people were we the ones sent here."  
"Why do you keep asking that? Stop it, it's getting annoying. Just do your job."  
"How can you be so calm? Didn't you see that monsters? How are we on friendly terms with him and this tiny newborn nation. It's insane!"  
"Keep your voice down, damn it. Are you trying to start a fight? As far as we know, everyone else in here could loyal to Lord Ainz."

No one tried to make it obvious that they were listening, so no one was looking at them, but despite that, they could still get the sense that one of the dwarves was scowling.

"But-"  
"No Butts or booties about it. You focus on your smithing, and let me handle the politics... From what I hear, it is because of Lord Ainz that we got both our capital back from those dirt demons and now we get food and wine from the humans. He leads an army of undead that could easily take out our own army. Most humans would use that to try and rule us, force us to labor for them. But Ainz only asked for a pack of friendship and only does legitimate deals with us. So how can we not answer the call of someone who gives more than we can give them."  
"But what if it is just an act."  
"You're just being a scared fool! My brother moved to the Sorcerous Kingdom sometime after we made the pack. I don't know the details, but I think he said something about working for something more than himself. He had nothing but good things to say about Lord Ainz, only that he is scary at first, but he acts like a true king."

At this, Enri thought of something interesting she wanted to ask about.

 **Enri  
** "Oh, did your brother move to my village?"

With her eyes finally focusing on the two Dwarves, she could see that one had whitish blond hair with blue streaks in his long and frizzy hair that was made in a crude bun behind his head, and another few streaks were woven into his braided beard. The one that answered was a bit cleaner with rich brown hair with a fairly trimmed beard for a dwarf. He looked much younger thanks to the health of his hair and skin, while the other dwarf who avoided eye contact looked dry and cracked like he spent every day at the forge.

 **Young Dwarf  
** "Hm? Who are you, may I ask?"

 **Enri  
** "Oh, forgive me. I am Enri Bareare, I am chief of Carne Village."

 **Young Dwarf  
** "It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Chief Bareare. I am Nickoline Dimehaul, I have come to represent the Dwarven Kingdom. My partner here is Chaw Medavin, representing our labor force. Please forgive his foolishness, he is an old man stuck in his old ways. He is not accustomed to changes of the time."

 **Enri  
** "And it's nice to meet you mister Dimehaul. Your partner's concerns are understandable, and I appreciate that you have taken the time think about our king as a king, rather than reacting to his appearance."

 **Nickoline Dimehaul  
** "Well thank you. Now, what was this business about my brother moving to your village?"

 **Enri  
** "Oh yes. You see, from what the dwarves of my town have told me-"

Before Enri could finish her recap of everything that had happened since the Dwarfs joined them, a heavenly voice called out. One of Ainz's maids was beckoning them.

 **Heavenly Maid  
** "Everyone, please follow me. Ainz is ready for you."

Everyone turned to go further into the manner, taking a turn off the main hall into one of the side rooms. Well, at least everyone that was invited. However, another person also followed some distances away.

Piko hid behind one of the support columns that bulged out of the walls. Altho it felt a bit redundant to do so, it was a common practice for Piko, and he didn't want to get out of the habit. It was redundant because he had a very rare skill, even for a rogue. From a young age he was able to turn invisible, and as he grew up, he was able to master more and more high-level skills that would make him a legend if he ever tried joining any major guilds. Right now he had was using his ultimate skill, **[Aetherial Erase]** , a higher level of invisibility he made that made him like a ghost so he could walk through people, it had the passive of making him invisible as well as silent his footsteps and armor, more so if he wore rouge type armor and clothes. It also made him unable to say audible words, no matter how hard he yelled. It was because of this, it was like he didn't exist, so he didn't need to hide behind a pillar nor stay so far back to watch them.

 **Piko  
** _Just what are you up to Ainz Ooal Gown?_

As he made his way through the hall, he made sure to start memorizing the architecture of the building just in case.

 **Piko  
** _Those weird half-arches on the outside walls must be there to hold the walls in under the weight of the roof. And inside it is all the same, a bunch of smaller versions of the arches on pillars worked to support the roof, while the space between the support pillars are filled with bricks to turn them from walkways into walls. The main road connects through the main gate to the courtyard, which surrounds the castle. That first room must have just been a greeting hall, and from the looks of it, this is the main hall. Those door at the end must lead to his office given that they are the only decorated doors here._

Piko kept following the group into one of the rooms that connected to the main hall off to the side. Inside he could see everyone sitting down at a very long table. Ainz was just past the door greeting everyone and telling them all to have a seat. Once more, a mixture of habit and instinct kicked in as he hid behind the opening of the doorway so not to be seen by anyone, even though he was already invisible.

A clean looking butler approached the undead king and raised a hand to whisper something to him. In that instant, Piko used his Shadow Arts skill **[Wind's Whispers]** to be able to hear all that was going on in the room.

 **Sebas  
** "Ainz-sama. What about the other group of gentlemen that Ariella brought in earlier today?"

 **Ainz  
** _Oh crap! I completely forgot about them. What do I do?!  
_ "I see... Where are they at right now?"

 **Sebas  
** "We had them wait in the other room."

Ainz turned his head, just past Sebas was a pair of heavy wooden doors that lead to a room that ran across the length of the hall just outside both rooms.

 **Ainz  
** "Excellent, please open the doors."

 **Sebas  
** "Understood my lord."

With some quick gestures, Sebas signaled to a few of the many maids that lined the room to open the doors. It was slow, but with the help of Albedo and Demiurge, the doors were pushed open. Ainz took notice of how awkward the setup was. There was the hall, and in the middle were a set of doors on each side. Beyond said doors were these long rooms which he stood in. It was like a dining hall, judging by its length, and given that it didn't lead anywhere. But connecting to this side hall, were two more rooms that ran the length of the rest of the hallway before ending at the walls of his office and the entry hall. This made the rooms shorter and would be used for something like servants and cooks to stay as they worked on carts of food and other behind the scenes things. But now one room was being used for the Zuranon leaders, it made the two rooms in the shape of an L, with Ainz at the cross road of all the doors. The two groups of people could only see a fraction of the other through the doorway.

 **Ainz  
** "Gentlemen. You all must be the rest of the leaders. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. Please forgive my late arrival."  
 _Did someone fart in there?_

 **Unrazon  
** " **No, worries. We are, use to, being up... At this hour."**

Ainz lifted an imaginary eyebrow as he took notice of how the undead man struggled to finish his sentence.

 **Ainz  
** "Everyone, these are some other guests I have invited, they may be able to help. Before we get things started, however, let us serve dinner."

Another set of doors open, this time across from the set of doors that opened up to the Zuranon leaders, with many of the maids from The Great Tomb of Nazarick coming out pushing carts of food. Slowly but methodically, everyone got in place as they quickly adapted to be able to feed all the unaccounted guests. Ainz thought he should sit down, but right now, standing in the doorway that connected the two groups of people was the only way to make sure that he could see everyone. But as such, he was somewhat in the way of the maids as they tried to reach the far room of leaders. As Ainz watched over everything, he saw Unrazon.

 **Ainz  
** "Unrazon. Will you be needing anything?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **... I will, be fine. Thank you..."**

Ainz could only nod back in confirmation. Ainz shifted to get out of the way of the maids when something struck him odd.

 **Ainz  
** _I can smell it again, someone farted. The smell is getting stronger._

The sensation became almost as tangible as the feeling of a breeze across Ainz's bones as Ariella walked passed him, who was also trying to get out of the way of the maids serving food to the leaders. Ainz followed her motion with his peripheral vision when his non-existing nostrils started to burn.

 **Ainz  
** _Hold on, what is this burning sensation. Wait, it's not just my nose, my whole body feels like it is on fire. How long has this been going on?! I probably didn't notice it because this gown debuffs all fire elemental effects.  
_ "Ariella, hold on a moment."

 **Ariella  
**!?  
"Hm? What is it Master Ainz?"

Other people took notice of the only conversation in the room. All the guests focused on Ainz, while the few floor guardians in the room focused on the new angle. Ariella turned to face her summoner, but only turned. She kept her head and eyes level and looked only straight past Ainz, trying not to look directly at the monster that set off every alarm in her head. Ainz lifted a hand to her as a bead of sweat went down the back of her neck.

 **Ariella  
** _How can I feel fear, me! Of all beings, he should be the one cowering.  
_ _!?  
_ _What the?!_

Everyone looked at Ainz questioning as he started to pat the girl on the head repeatedly like a puppy. Nemu and Enri giggled a little as they saw the comical display of affection. After a few moments and pats later, his hand bursted into golden flames. Instantly, everyone went on alert with Nfirea and them gasping.

 **Sebas and Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama!?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hmm... Just as I thought. Calm Down everyone, I am fine."

Ainz stook his now burning hand under his gown to extinguish the holy flame that hand consumed said hand.

 **Ainz  
** "Forgive me, it seems I forgot to tell you something very important, Ariella."

The angle goddess remained silent, not too sure what had just happened.

 **Ainz  
** "The rules of this world works differently from the last world."

All the guess perked up as they heard this odd statement.

 **Aubrieta  
** _This world?_

 **Ariella  
** _Works differently?_

 **Unrazon  
** _From the last?_

 **Piko  
** _Just who. What are you Ainz?!_

 **Ainz  
** "Here, friendly fire is enabled. So that means your passive skills, buffs, and debuffs, affect everyone as if they were your enemy. Let's see, if I remember correctly... You double the damage of your allies and make allies receive half damage, but you also have several other passives that apply holy effects to all evil-aligned creatures. I am highly resistant to both, so it took me a while to notice. Could you please deactivate any harmful passive skills please, I fear that they are making our guests and your fellow colleagues feel uncomfortable."

 **Ariella  
** _Passive skill? Turn off? Friendly fire? What is he talking about?  
_ "My apologies, I didn't know."

 **Ainz  
** "That is alright, I understand. I had to learn the hard way myself."

After a few moments of Ariella contemplating and concentrating, she released her dislike for the minor evils in the other room as she questioned how Ainz was able to ask so politely and considerately. The burning sensation left Ainz's bones and Unrazon collapsed onto the table. If he had a bowl of soup, we would be wearing his meal now given how he landed face first. The other leaders froze in horror as their best member seem to almost faint. Albedo and Demiurge could only inhale in sweet release as the choking sensation finally dissipated.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Am I alive?"**

Unrazon started to sit back and started to touch his face.

 **Unrazon  
** _Is this... Bone? Am I still undead?_

Unrazon started to relax and return to his normal posture and tone as he remembered where he was.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Please forgive that rude display of mine, I am alright. Please, everyone, continue to enjoy your meals."**

 **Heckar [Young mage in red]  
** "Are you sure you are all right master?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **I am."**

 **Phalfurt [Well fed Noble man]  
** "W-What was that."

 **Unrazon  
** " **Nothing to worry about."**

 **Phalfurt  
** "Um... Alright."

 **Unrazon  
** _Just what was that? How is it that I feel so alive, like I can breathe again and feel warm like flesh. It was like I was dying all over again until that angle deactivated that power of hers. Am I feeling like this just because I can finally relax now that the horrible magic is gone? Wait, did Ainz not even notice it at all. Does that mean he really is on a whole different level from me?!_

Ainz gave everyone the signal, and the maids took the food off the carts and onto the table to be served.

 **Ainz  
** "Theses are just entrees, so feel free to request anything that comes to mind. I am sure you would like something a bit more sweet, huh Nemu?"

The two girls at Ainz end of the long table only laughed pleasantly with Ainz as they started to converse with one another. After a while, people started to relax and eat as they started to enjoy the dinner of a lifetime. Even Phalfurt, the richest man there, was crying at the quality of the food and the utensils.

 **Phalfurt  
** "Do you see this?! A crystal teacup made with a real crystal. These carvings of dragons are so realistic, and forks with such elaborate drawings of plant life and animals that they look like they could move. Bone white plates embroidered with gold crescents that would put even the emblems of the kingdom, empire, and the theocracy to shame. I have had dinner with all the great leaders, even the king of both the empire and the kingdom, and never have a seen anything of such quality in their collection. For Ainz to have such things shared casually with his guest, it is obvious that lord Ainz is a man of great wealth and taste."

A few other people were able to hear Phalfurt's tear filled compliments, even though they couldn't see him through the walls between the two connected room.

 **Moknak  
** "Pluton, Theo. How is it that Ainz-dono has all of this, but the rest of the place pales in comparison."

 **Theo  
** "I can't say. Pluton, you talk with him the most, what is Ainz like?"

 **Pluton  
** "Ainz-sama focuses on the important things, things people don't even realize is important. Living in a nice place does not matter to Lord Ainz, his focus is on his people. He will not waste money on pointless things like decorating his home."

 **Moknak  
** "Then what about these cups? This food? And these heavenly maids?"

 **Theo  
** "He said something about this world and the last. So these must be treasures from the last world that he brought over."

 **Pluton  
** "Sounds as good as any other explanation I can think of."

They all kept thinking and talking, trying not to catch the attention of Ainz. A variety of other topics were discussed between the different people as the dinner progressed. The only ones who wanted to talk to Ainz were the girls, and right now Enri was trying to clean up Nemu who was trying to pig out.

Bored, Ainz started to mentally prepare himself and start reciting what points he should make during this meeting, now that he had more people to include. He didn't like how things were with everyone being in two different room. If they had know more and planned accordingly, they would have just extended the tables out to hall or pushed everything to another day.

Ainz looked at the door and wall that was dividing the people, inspecting the architecture. Taking a step closer, he inspected the thick bricks that filled the supporting columns, rubbing his hands on the edge of the doorway made of bricks. They were porous, granular. Ainz didn't know his geology that well, so he couldn't tell if these were sedimentary rocks or not, nor did he even know what a sedimentary rock was. Not sure if they were soft or strong, or if they had speckles of different things in them. But as Ainz groped the thick brick to see what type of texture they had-

But in an instant, the brick exploded in his grip, leaving only a whitish cloud in its wake.

 **Ainz  
** _Oh Crap! Did I just do that in front of everyone?!_

Ainz slowly turned to see everyone staring back at him. Maids, guardians, angles, and guests alike threw questioning glances at Ainz.

 **Ainz  
** _Please stop looking at me like that._

The first to answer his unspoken wish was Nemu, who started to laugh and giggle.

 **Nemu  
** "Heh, heh. Ainz-sama broke the wall! He broke it! Stupid wall! He-he!"

She started to pretend to smash a brick between her hands like a monster crushing a building, Enri could only shyly look at everyone with a bead of sweat on her forehead, embarrassed by how childish her little sister was behaving in such an important meeting.

Everyone went cold and Ainz started to chuckle himself.

 **Ainz  
** "Yes, Nemu. This wall is very stupid. It is getting in the way of my meeting."

Ainz walked to the door that had opened up to the Zuranon leaders, a wooden door that reached up to the ceiling, must have been at least 4 to 5 meters up or more, and thicker than most people's heads. Held together by iron bands and rivets as big as cow eyes, with hinges weighing somewhere between 25 to 30 kilograms. Ainz walked to the end of the open door, and grabbed it, sinking his fingers into the iron and wood. In a heave that looked as simple as picking up a basket of laundry, Ainz ripped the door off its hinges, with one hinge hanging on and pulling the brick it was attached to out of the wall.

The guests, even Nfirea, Enri, and Nemu were dumbstruck by both the display of strength and destruction at such a formal get together. As Ainz casually walked to the doors that opened up the hall, he called out.

 **Ainz  
** "Vaspelu, would you kindly open up that other set of doors across the hall?"

 **Vaspelu  
** "As you command, oh great one."

The personal maid on duty that day made quick work to open the doors with the help of the other maids. Once the doors were parted, Ainz rotated the door to stand vertically on its edge and threw it into the other room with ease.

 **Ainz  
** "My beloved guardians, would you be so kind as to remove the other door and these bricks to open up the two rooms so that my guess can see me and each other with ease."

Lights went on as people now understood Ainz intention. Albedo was quick to grab the remaining door and toss it into the other room, smashing it against the wall.

Ainz reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a few items. A blue necklaces of sorts, and a pair of demonic skull boots with shin guards and skulls with flame-filled eyes acting as knee protectors.

 **Ainz  
** "Here, you three use theses and start removing the top layers of the wall. Make sure nothing falls on our guests."

The three floor guardians approached Ainz, Sebas taking the necklace, Albedo activating her racial ability to fly, but Demiurge was hesitant. As everyone was distracted by watching the two guardians magically float and start to rip the bricks from the walls with unheard of strength, Demiurge had to ask.

 **Demiurge  
** "Sir, my lord. Why do I need these?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm?... Don't tell me you don't know."

 **Demiurge  
** "I ah. Well, what I mean to say was, why do you think I need these when I can..."

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, that's right!  
_ "You can't fly without transforming, same for Sebas. But Albedo is different. If you transform here, they might recognize your wings and see you as that demon lord that attacked the kingdom."

 **Demiurge  
** "Of course. How could I be so ignorant of such a critical detail? Forgive me Ainz-sama."

 **Ainz  
** "No no, it's is alright so long as you learn from your mistakes and try not to repeat them."  
 _These guys are going to make me sound like a broken record. Perhaps I should think of something new to say to them..._

Demiurge being late to the party, could only fly in the middle and wait to replace the next opening. Ainz moved to stand behind Nfirea and Enri to look at Unrazon and the doorway that was being cleared. A few rotations later, and in Albedos haste, two bricks became unbalanced from the missing brick that was pulled with the first door and fell. Demiurge naturally deflected the falling bricks with ease, not wanting to get his suit scuffed up. But the moment the bricks left his backhand, a horrible realization came to pass. Demiurge quickly whipped his head around to see the bricks flying right at the two girls.

No one was really aware what was going on. One moment some bricks had fallen, another moment they were flying at Ainz and the girls, and the next moment a cloud of dust was made as Ainz instantly identified the deflected bricks and backhanded it into the room across the hall. The motion was faster than anyone could see or react to, and the bricks were only dust in another room by the time everyone realized just what had happened. Everyone remained silent, not out of fear, but were genuinely impressed by Ainz skilled gesture.

Piko was damp with sweat at the sight of Ainz speed and strength. He was not alone. A dwarf with blue streaks, an angel goddess of peace and war, many of the Zuranon leaders and even Unrazon felt their clothes get colder and damper at the sight of Ainz physical abilities.

 **Vanella  
** "So he has the power to end wars with one spell..."

 **Ganue  
** "... and is able to outmatch even the best of champions."

 **Nicholine  
** "Truly impressive."

After a few more rotations and a bit of sweeping from the maids, while the two rooms still made an L shape, the middle point was much wider allowing the two end of the tables where Unrazon and Aubrieta sat to see one another. Only Aubrieta and the hidden Piko gave Ainz odd looks for his one undead guest.

Everything was still pretty quiet, and now the sound of eating was starting to fade out.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm... It looks like you all had your fill. Do not be afraid to call any of the maids or guardians for assistance or other refreshments. At this point, I would like to start the meeting."


	14. Milestones

**Ainz  
** "Since not everyone knows each other, let us start with giving out our names, and what our position is. I will start and then we will go around the table. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerous King. I will be leading these talks to try and promote business and the development of nations. These are my maids, and these three, Sebas, Albedo, and Demiurge are my loyal... children. All of them are my family, and these three are also some of my highest ranking guardians. They will be providing security for tonight. We are glad you could all make it here and are honored to have you for dinner."

Everyone looked at the various maids and guardians as they smiled brightly, with red cheeks on a few of them as Ainz called them his children and family. Ainz nodded to Enri to signal her to go next. She nodded back and inhaled. But she coughed and choked when Nemu bursted out once more.

 **Nemu  
** "My name is Nemu and Ainz-chan is my best friend!"

Everyone gave the girl confusing glances, but Ainz only chuckled kindly like a grandfather. The younger members at the tables before Ainz only smiled mildly at the cute act. Even Sebas smiled, but Albedo only twitched an eyebrow. Demiurge was ambivalent to the whole idea but found it amusing that Ainz found such a loving pet.

 **Enri  
** "I am Enri Bareare. Older sister of Nemu Emmot to my right, and wife of Nfirea Bareare to my left. I am chief of Carne Village, the first town to proudly say we were the first to recognize Ainz-sama's glory and adopt him as our king even before the world knew about him."

Enri eyes sparkled as she was able to show her loyalty to the one who had done so much for her. Albedo almost twitched a smile of joy at hearing and seeing a human who understood how great Ainz-sama was.

 **Ainz  
** "Nfirea here is my personal potion maker. His work is invaluable, and after tonight, his work will start to benefit others as well. I will even start teaching him more advanced potion techniques such as how to make the Blood of God potion so he can make even better potions than any made in this world so far."

Nfirea could only rub his head in embarrassment and wasn't really talkative, but he tried to smile and wave at everyone to introduce himself.

 **Nfirea  
** _Ainz is finally going to use my work?! And he is going to teach me to make a true potion, the Blood of the Gods. It's finally happening! I am finally going to see a peak into knowledge beyond anything I have ever seen. I think my life is finally complete!_

 **Unrazon, Piko, and the rest.  
** _The Blood of God potion? Just what sort of knowledge does this man have?_

Enri gave a look to the next two people past Nfirea, and they continued.

 **Nicholine  
** "I am Nickoline Dimehaul and I am a representative of the Dwarven Kingdom. My partner here is Chaw Medavin, who is representing our labor force. We are both happy to answer the call of someone who has done so much for our people while asking little in return. We are honored to be in your presences Lord Ainz."

 **Ainz  
** "And thank you for coming tonight. May wealth, trade, riches, and friendship prosper even more after tonight."

As the two small men sat back down, Nicholine wore a smile that he couldn't shake after hearing such a pinpoint forecast. Maybe because his job might be easier than he thought when he was first chosen, or because it felt like Ainz was being genuine about having such a good relationship with his nation and people.

The next person was slow to respond. On the far end of the table away from Ainz sat a girl who looked like she had been working up until a few minutes ago.

 **Aubrieta  
** "Uh... Mh... H-hello. My name is Aubrieta Vistell... and I am not really sure why I am here. I am not really anyone special."

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, but you are. According to our records. Just before the yearly war, you were a glass smith, were you not?"

 **Aubrieta  
** "Y-yes... How did you know that?"

 **Ainz  
** "Remember. It was one of the things you answered when you filled out the paperwork to join the worker's program. You said that not enough people were buying your wares after the war was over and no one needed potions."

 **Aubrieta  
** "Oh... right."

 **Ainz  
** "Aubrieta, do you enjoy working with glass, or was that just the family practice."

 **Aubrieta  
** "Hm? No. My family... I just decided to get into glass making after old man Yadon took me in and taught me everything. But yes, I do enjoy working with glass. Why?"

 **Ainz  
** "I just wanted to make sure. You see, one of my goals this night is to start large scale production of potions and glasswares so that we can make them cheap enough so that the temples and guild can hand them out freely and constantly keep my adventures supplied. I wanted to make sure that it was work that you would be interested in. So, are interested in that proposal?"

 **Aubrieta  
** "I... I'm not sure. I guess. It sounds nice, I mean."

 **Aniz  
** "And you mentioned Yadon? Is he still with us?"

 **Aubrieta  
** "He is still alive? If that is what you are asking. Why do you ask?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well perhaps you could tell him of our plans, and perhaps he would like to lend his expertise as well."

 **Aubrieta  
** "Oh! I see. Yes, I think he will like the idea very much. T-thank you..."

Ainz smiled and the bashful girl, not that anyone could tell. Pulton took up his position. Theo and Moknak stood up after him. Being on the side of the table that faced away from the Zuranon leaders, they had to step away from the table far enough until everyone could see their faces.

 **Pluton  
** "Hello, everyone. I am Pluton Ainzach, trusted Warden of Ainz-sama's True Adventurer's Guild."

 **Theo  
** "I am Theo Lachesil, guild master of our local Magician's Guild."

 **Moknach  
** "Greetings everyone. I am Moknach Nakku. I am just an adventure, I sorta barged in last minute just because I was helping collect everyone."

 **Ainz  
** "Worry not Moknach. I am glad to have you join us tonight. A humble man like you may be what we need to provide insightful comments, it will help me to make sure that my plans will be as beneficial and effective as possible."

 **Moknach  
** "Oh. Well, thank you, my lord, Ainz-sama."

As the two guild leaders sat down, Moknach looked to be hesitant.

 **Ainz  
** "Is there anything else you would like to add or ask?"

 **Moknach  
** "I was just wondering why Momon isn't with us tonight, surely he would have great insight."

Just as Momon's name was mentioned, the clunking of metal could be heard. Piko yelped in surprise. His skill was still active and kept him silent, even cries of pain couldn't reveal him. But someone who was being as careful and cautious as he had been was still bewildered that such a noisy man suddenly appeared behind him. It was as if he suddenly teleported in at the mention of his name.

 **Ainz  
** _Right on cue. And who screamed?_

Momon continued to walk to the open set of doors, throwing Piko on odd glance and continuing onward.

 **Piko  
** _Was he able to sense me? Am I still invisible?_

 **Momon  
** "Did someone call my name? Oh, Lord Ainz! Forgive me, I didn't realize you were having a meeting."

 **Ainz  
** "No no, it is nothing to be concerned about. How was your mission?"

 **Momon  
** "Hm? Ah yes, the monster that was approaching the northwestern kingdom has been slain, all before anyone knew it was about to breath down their necks."

Everyone murmured in worried tones the word, monster, trying to think of any news they had heard.

 **Ainz  
** "No need to fear everyone, the monster is no more."

 **Momon  
** "Yes. I assume you are having that meeting you told me about."

 **Moknach  
** "You knew about this?"

 **Momon  
** "Certainly. Lord Ainz reviews his plans with me to make sure that they would be something that will benefit the people."

A cacophony of "He did?" rang out. The various guardians and Ainz wore smug faces just out of sight of everyone else.

 **Ainz  
** "Anyways, you should rest, I am sure you are tired after your day of tracking and slaying that mountain wanderer."

Momon nodded in confirmation.

 **Momon  
** "I will take my leave now. Enjoy your meeting my lord."

And with that, the hero of darkness turned to leave, with Moknach and Ainz being the only ones left standing.

 **Ainz  
** "Any other questions? You are all surprisingly calm after learning that a mountain wanderer was one day away from destroying the northern kingdom."

 **Moknach  
** "A mountain wanderer? I don't think any of us ever heard of such a creature, what is it like."

 **Ainz  
** "Really? None of you recall the last time a mountain wanderer woke up two millenniums ago and almost wiped out all life? Well, I guess when most of the world is dead there is no one left to tell the story of what happened. But worry not, I constantly have Momon and my intelligence agency on the lookout for any hazardous monsters approaching any of the nearby nations."

Everyone looked at Ainz with big eyes. Slowly, Moknach returned to his seat.

 **Unrazon  
** _That man was able to take out a monster capable of ending the world? And he serves the Sorcerous King. Then how powerful are the monsters that serve Ainz? And how powerful is Ainz?_

Under his robe, Unrazon rubbed the artifact that was considered the final trump card of the Zuranon.

 **Unrazon  
** _The man, the monster, comes from another world and can summon gods on a whim. Did we really have a chance?_

The last two at Ainz table stood up, two elf girls, and walked to stand next to Ainz so that way everyone could see them speaking.

 **Vanella  
** "Ummm... Hello. I am Vanella, and this is my best friend Ganue. We only arrived in this kingdom earlier today after escaping the Slain Theocracy. We are not really sure why we are here."

 **Ainz  
** "From the Slain Theocracy, you say?"

 **Vanella  
** "Yes. A lot of my people are still there, enslaved by them... From what Enri told me, you are currently at war with them. Is that true?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well technically no, and technically Enri wasn't wrong."

 **Vanella  
** "How so?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well you see, I was at war with them. But we won sometime before sundown. Took about two hours or so, we started after we had lunch."

Everyone squinted at Ainz with perplex faces.

 **Unrazon  
** " **It is true. I waited with the forces of the empire who were preparing to assist Ainz-san."**

People at both tables was starting to sense a theme. Fighting against forces that could end the world like it was a common chore. Levels of strength and speed that no human could rival. Spells that could end wars. And now, doing something like fighting arguably the most powerful human nation in the world, was merely a simple a task to Ainz Ooal Gown as an afternoon nap. It felt like the energy and life the guests had was slowly being drained from them at the realization that their existence was so below that of Ainz's.

 **Ainz  
** "Thank you Unrazon. Continuing on, the reason I brought you two girls here today was because you two are my first two elf refugees. You see, I face a dilemma that I can not possibly solve without your help, if you would be so kind to lend me your ears for a night."

 **Vanella  
** "Uhm... Sure, shoot tiger."

Ainz only cocked his head at the girl's, out of place, rhetoric. The girl's face started to go from mild greenish white of the forest, to a light pink at the realization that she was talking too casually to a king, no, a god of gods.

 **Vanella  
** "I mean, please go on. How can someone so amazing need the help of someone so... me?"

 **Ainz  
** "Ah. You see, in my kingdom, as you may have already surmised, I see all races as equals. However, the empire has developed a culture where elves are seen as slaves. And the Slain Theocracy is no better off. It is in my vision of the perfect kingdom to free the slaves and have them become my citizens... However. The elves are of a different culture. Some have only known slavery, and others know only the old ways. Many are not able to make the change into our culture, and I do not have any lands for the elves to return to. They are stuck as slaves despite the pain it gives my heart. It is my hope that you and your friend her will lend me your understanding of your people to help free them. I will help you find your people who were captured by the Slain Theocracy. I will try and find your homelands and reclaim them for you if necessary, all with the hope that this will seed opportunities for the elves still trapped in slavery to finally abandon their shackles and return to a free life within my kingdom."

The only people who listened to every detail of Ainz little speech was the two elf girls with sparkling eyes. Everyone else was stuck on one particular phase however.

 **Piko, Unrazon, Aubrieta  
** _Vision... of the perfect kingdom?_

Moknach, Pluton, Nicholine, Nfirea and Enri smiled wildly after hearing that. Perhaps they wouldn't smile as such if Ainz just told them to their faces that he was trying to make the perfect kingdom, they might not have totally believed him, despite his track record. However, hearing it not so much as a statement, but more as an inherent and intuitive fact of life that needed no other supporting statements, hearing it from a private conversation between Ainz and the elf girls made it sound much more genuine.

 **Ganue  
** "I... I would be more than happy to offer my aid."

 **Vanella  
** "Me too! No! Me first!"

Ainz gave the eager girl a questioning look.

 **Vanella  
** "When we escaped from the Slain Theocracy we ran to the western forest, trying to find the northwest tribes for help. But on our way, we encountered a monster of the forest. Now that I have seen the forces you control, I am certain that the skeletons that intervened and started to fight the monster in our stead were your forces trying to protect us and Enri's Village. And when we were caught by Enri, she showed us the same hospitality you gave them. We saw how you gave people hope and dreams, with Golems and more to help the town build itself up. From Nfirea's potion making, to the dwarven smiths. We even saw the statue the people made in your honor and the gifts that decorated it, and heard the stories of how you saved their town simply because you didn't like that they were being hurt. And how you gave the dwarves purpose in letting them work on a forgotten art. Hearing everything you have done, and now seeing how you act, and hearing how you think and see things, I know now, you are someone I can put my faith in. I would gladly love to serve you! Thank you Ainz-sama!"

Both the girls bowed deeply at Ainz in an instant. Even Ainz was taken back by the unexpected ease that the girls had accepted him. Nothing of the nature had happened before. The various NPCs only smiled warmly hearing how Ainz had so easily earned their trust without having to hardly talk to them.

 **Enri  
** "There are skeletons patrolling the forests?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? Oh!"  
 _Crap! They must have almost ran into my secret forest base guards._

"Yes, that is correct. After the last attack on your village, I realized I was not doing as good a job as I could have been doing to keep you all safe. So I have sent my forces into the forest to clear it out of monsters as well as to keep a constant perimeter around your town safe so that you may log it and pick herbs from it safely."

 **Enri  
** "And you never told us?"

 **Ainz  
** "Uh... should I have done so?"

Enri only smiled and giggled.

 **Enri  
** "No need to be so embarrassed. Thank you for doing that Ainz-sama."

Aniz nodded his head, almost whipping off a bead of sweat after dodging another bullet. The elf girls bowed again and returned to their seats. Now was time for the last table to introduce itself. All the men turned their heads towards the skeleton at the far end of the long table. The table was the same as the first, with 12 people sitting at it, but only one stood up.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Greetings everyone. I am Unrazon."**

The only people who heard alarms at the mention of the name was Pluton, Theo, and Moknach.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Me and these men are the leaders of the group known as the Zuranon. We are a group dedicated to exploring any means to find world peace. Now some of you may have heard, the horrible stories about us. We are currently trying to work with Lord Ainz to arrest these defectors, these extremist, who are the sources of the horrible tails that everyone erroneously associates with our organization."**

Most of the people at the other table just took things as they came, with only the three adventures lifting an eyebrow at the statement. Even Unrazon did not believe the words he, himself, spoke. But, regardless. If Ainz was genuine about being good, or if it was just an act, this description is what they coasted on when they had to dodge the Blood King's slander of them.

 **Ainz  
** "Thank you for coming gentlemen. I am sure you have all earned your positions here tonight one way or another. Tell me, what are your specialties and roll in Zuranon?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **Hm? Yes. In our ranks, we have many mages and nonhumans. We share the same philosophy as you do, my lord, equality for all races. These three men here are our senior most mages, and our most powerful."**

One of the men stood up, he looked to be in his forties, with dark circles under his eyes that made him look dreadful. He was not the most powerful of mages, that title would have to go to Heckar, the youngest leader sitting between the standing man and Unrazon. Heckar wore a blood red robe and a bone necklace. The standing mage, however, wore a rode a dark gray satin robe, the material unknown. However, while the mage lost in looks, age, style, and power, he was still a force not to be trifled with. In truth, he wasn't a mage either. Unrazon was referring to heckar and the other two men on the other side of the table. The standing man, however, was a good trickster and quick to adapt to situations, that is what made him so potent, even if he was just a priest.

 **Elderly Mage  
** "Hello there. Please to meet you, your lordship. I am Sully Layskir, formerly a priest of the Slain Theocracy. I abandoned them as soon as able, I couldn't stand to work with such a corrupt government. It is an honor to finally do business with someone so great as you."

Ainz nodded his thanks, and the priest returned to his seat.

 **Unrazon  
** " **We also have** "  
 _Assassins?  
_ " **... intelligence experts you might call them. Or scouts to put it simply. We also have Regis, a scholar with the most complete understanding of wild magic."**

Ainz eyes light up at the mention of wild magic. He had heard it before, it was a type of primal magic that existed in this world before other players started to teach YGGDRASIL magic to the natives. His curiosity started to ignite once more. Ainz calmed himself as he continued to focus on the meeting. Regis sat on the other end of the table away from Unrazon. That resulted in his back being turned towards the room that had Ainz and everyone else. The masked scholar only raised a hand and waved nonchalantly to let everyone know who the undead leader was talking about. All three floor guardians had a twitch in their eyebrow of annoyance at the flippant gesture.

 **Unrazon  
** " **And of course, where would we be without the support of some of the noblemen who joined our cause."**

There were indeed four men who stood out as wearing higher class attire, not looking as dreadful as the other members of Zuranon. One man, in particular, the heaviest of all the leaders, and the roundest, looked like he was sweating when the majority of the table turned their attention to him. It took him a moment before taking a big breath and standing up, his chair making a horrible screeching noise as his thick legs pushed the chair back to make room. He looked like a bigger brother to the former mayor of E-Rantel, only being slightly taller.

 **Phalfurt  
** "I-uh."

The man coughed a bit and collected his nerve before continuing.

 **Phalfurt  
** "Hell, there... everyone. I am Phalfurt O'Cowbatter... I guess it is not the fanciest of names for a nobleman... but that is because I earned my title not from blood, but from why work as a merchantman... I uh..."

The nervous man didn't seem to have a clue about why everyone wanted him to speak or if he should say anything. It wasn't that Ainz took pity on the well-fed man, but rather, annoyed at the awkwardness that he was making, so it tried to continue.

 **Ainz  
** "You're a merchantman? Does that result in you being the manager of all the resources for your group?"

 **Phalfurt  
** "Hm?! Y-yes. It does. H-how?"

 **Ainz  
** "I see. That is good. I could use someone of your expertise. In fact, it is great to have so many honorable and hard working men with us tonight."

Every seemed to lighten up as Ainz started to get into the meeting. Somewhat encouraged to hear that everyone here was here because they had some sort of honorable position or drive that brought them all here to collaborate. Phalfurt almost collapsed after hearing that his fate had been secured and that Ainz had a use for him.

 **Ainz  
** "Now that we have all gotten to know each other a little better, let's get on with the topic of tonight. You have all heard a little bit of what is going on. Originally this was just going to be a meeting focusing on getting my adventures ready, but it looks like we may be able to cover grander topics tonight. But let us start with the basics."

...

 **Ainz  
** "It is my understanding that the majority of my adventures have all finished the second floor of my labyrinth and have proven themselves as capable teams, able to deal with harsh environments and trust one another. They are eager for action, are they not, Pluton?"

 **Pluton  
** "It is as you say, my lord."

 **Ainz  
** "And as I have mentioned, I have recently defeated the Slain Theocracy. What I have yet to mention, however, is the cause for my late arrival."

 **Enri  
** "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. We all know you are a busy man Ainz-sama."

 **Ainz  
** "Thank you for understanding, Enri-kun. But still, it pertains to this meeting. After my battle with the Slain Theocracy, I was notified that the Draconic Kingdom needed my help. I have tasked them and the local beastmen to work together. This is because I do not currently have the resources or the infrastructure to be able to manage them nor the Slain Theocracy. But while I was there, I learned a few things. From what I understand, the forest that had been annexed by the Slain Theocracy to the southwest, west of the southern mountain that the Draconic Kingdom is built on, is where the home of many elves can be found. Is that correct Vanella, Ganue?"

 **Vanella  
** "It is true, our homes can be found there. Or what is left of them."

 **Ainz  
** "I understand. Then, I think for the first mission of the Adventurer's Guild, we are to explore this southwestern forest region and to go around the south face of the southern mountain, go around the Draconic Kingdom, and then return once they hit the border of the empire. Our priority is to clear the region of monsters, help any of the locals who managed to stay behind, and prep the land for the returning and rebuilding of the elven nation. After that, we will seek out what was the cause that made the mighty beastmen have to flee into the Draconic Kingdom begging for aid."

Everyone was on alert after hearing that something had sent a bunch of beastmen running for the hills.

 **Pluton  
** "Does this have anything to do with that mountain wanderer you mentioned earlier."

 **Ainz  
** "What? No- I mean... We do not know as of yet whether or not it was involved. We are still investigating the extent of the damage it caused."  
 _Of course not, I just made it up!  
_ "Continuing on. Carrying on such a huge operation takes a lot of time, energy, and preparation. For the past few months, I have tasked this town to live off rations, as well as utilizing my worker's program to make a stockpile of rations to help regulate the distribution of food in a controlled manner."

It was as if a visible light turned on, because everyone could get the sense that a major question had just been answered as Pluton, Theo, and Moknak all said "ah" in unison.

 **Ainz  
** "Now that my forces and I have defeated the Slain Theocracy, we can tap into their surplus of food and be able to keep everyone well fed until the next harvest season. What this means is that now our food problem has been resolved, and I am sure we will have enough to share with the kingdom when they most certainly call for our aid at some point in the future. That means we can now focus on the next major step on growing our kingdom. With the help of Vanella and Ganue, we will collect all the elves we can, all who are willing to join. With their help, and working cooperatively with our Adventures, we will move out to reclaim their homes. However, in order to be able to do all that, we need to have food and supplies. Can anyone see an issue with this so far?"

No one really moved, they were more interested in hearing Ainz talking rather than questioning him, amazed that he was planning something so grand right on the spot.

 **Ainz  
** "I see... Well, tell me, what were to happen if we were to go to war with the kingdom like the empire usually would."

Everyone was more on edge once the W. A. R. word was dropped.

 **Pluton  
** "Why, your majesty, would we want to go to war with them?"

 **Ainz  
** "I am not saying we should go to war, I was being hypothetical. This is just a mental exercise, I want you all to think what would happen to them."

 **Unrazon  
** " **Well, given how the events of today went, you would start with making a declaration of war at breakfast time, send a messenger to them, and then after a nice fly across the lands on one of your dragons, you would be having an early lunch in the kingdom talking about plans with the former king, and by the end of the day, everyone in the kingdom would have food in their bellies for once."**

None of the men at the table of Zuranon leaders laughed at this, but Ainz's table was full of laughter at the silly reply. Zuranon himself was surprised by the smiles he was able to make, and felt a little warmer after that attempt at humor.

 **Unrazon  
** _Well, that was an... unexpected response._

Unrazon internally commented on both his own outburst, and the mild smile that he could feel on his own fleshless face.

 **Unrazon  
** _A man of my age? Why would I care... Still, maybe this could all work out._

He was never a casual man, always serious, grim, and working. But the first time in forever, he lost his sense of dread, like the foul taste and vibe of the Zuranon was being cleaned by Ainz and his plans for a glorious kingdom. Unrazon smiled internally once more as he played with the idea of no longer being the powerful leader, but under the protection of someone far more powerful, someone else who has to worry about all the planning, and living a life where he didn't have to fear the light of day or judgment.

 **Ainz  
** "Hah, hah, hah. Perhaps so. Perhaps I gave a poor example. What I wanted to say was this. During the yearly war, the kingdom always resorted to just taking as much food as possible straight from the farmers. Actions such as that is evidence of a grossly simple-minded plan that makes little effort on focusing on stability. Because of such an unsustainable system, in another year or two, the kingdom would have fallen because it would no longer be able to support its war efforts. Failure to plan, is a plan for failure."

Everyone continued to listen intently, in awe of the simple phrase Ainz had ended with. Something so elegant and catching, made even the guardians re-evaluate just how wise Ainz Ooal Gown was.

 **Ainz  
** "So with that said, we must make a system. A system that is able to feed not only the people of E-Rantel, but of the empire, and the slain theocracy. Not just the Sorceress Kingdom, be able to support those who seek our aid, be it the two kingdoms that board on opposite side of our ever growing nation, to that of locals that our adventures run across. It needs to be able to grow as people grow, it needs to employ people so that every can contribute to the kingdom, and so that no one may ever go hungry again. It must be able to handle tragedies, catastrophes, bad years, even bad decades of harvests. A building is only as strong as its foundation, and a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Our system must be strong and eternal if the great Sorceress Kingdom is to remain strong and eternal. We can not allow any weak points with this new system, failing to make a perfectly adaptable and powerful system is the same as preparing the graves for our unborn children. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Everyone was slow to respond, but they nodded yes. The way everyone looked, it reminded Ainz how students looked in a classroom when a teacher finished a lecture with a question that students weren't prepared to be asked. It's not that they weren't interested in what Ainz was saying, they were all glad to be there, but listening to Ainz talk about things, was like listening to music to them. The way he was able to think so big and be able to articulate things so poetically made it feel like they were watching a performance.

 **Ainz  
** "Does anyone have any clues on how to do that? On how a perfect system would work, what it would look like?"

No one could really answer anything.

 **Ainz  
** "Don't worry. I wasn't expecting any of you to know the answer to that. If it was that easy, this world wouldn't need me to fix it."

 **Aubrieta, Piko, and Ariella  
** _Need him, to fix it?_

 **Ainz  
** "In order to make the perfect system, we need two critical things."  
 ***Pausing for dramatic effect*  
** "Information and action."  
 ***Pausing again*  
** "We need to know many things. What types of crops are being grown? What are they used for? What is the best way to grow them? How much land will we need? How much water? How much does it rain yearly? Does it need any special treatment? Do people like it? How exotic or expensive is it? What is the impact on the environment? How do you cook it? How do you keep it fresh? How long will it stay fresh? How can you move it around without damaging it? Is it better to process it first, or leave it natural? How quickly can you replant? How do the workers get paid? Is the wage high enough to let them live and enjoy life? How much money does the farm make back each year? How much do costs and income grow each year for the different businesses and people alike? Are there any special holidays coming up that encourages the sale of things like candy or a particular type of fruit? How high can prices be before you start to lose money? How often do people get sick or get hurt? What plans do we have in case we hit unexpected issues and a worker can't come in that day? What about..."

Only wide eyes looked back at Ainz... A muffled "truly, a wiseman-" could be heard, but not even Ainz could see who said it. It almost sounded like it came from behind him.

 **Ainz  
** _Oh crap, there I go again, rambling about things that no one understands!  
_ "Forgive me, I got a bit ahead of myself. But let that serve as an example of just how big of a problem we face. Everything is interconnected, from the worker who cuts himself on his tool, to whether it would be more important to ship the product after pre-cooking it to preserve it. Knowing all these things and how it all interconnect will let us spot issues, ways of improvement, and allow us to make a sustainable system that we can measure to be better than everything else. This past week and the weeks coming up, the men and women I have sent all over the lands to start up farms have started to return, filling out such reports. I made sure that every detail was recorded. It will take us another month, but after that, the various creations of mine should have finished compiling their summary of all the reports that came in. But of course, all this information is useless if we don't act on it. We can use the reports my men make to help plan out better farms in the future. I have already started another simplified process over in the empire, they at least had a primitive system already made that allowed them to out-do the kingdom. But even a primitive system is far greater than a system that has no plan."

Ainz thought for a bit, wondering what his next point should be.

 **Ainz  
** "Now, what does that have to do with any of you? Well right now, not much. As for the dwarfs, I wish to start working with your kingdom, to start paying you to expand your workforce and then to pay you to start making things for our developing farms."

 **Chaw  
** "What sort of things?"

Even his young partner was taken back by the eagerness from the old smith. It seemed that the old man was either lightening up, or was just that excited to work.

 **Ainz  
** "Well, for now, just farm equipment."

The old dwarf looked almost disappointed.

 **Ainz  
** "But that is just going to be a test. You see, even the success of my kingdom depends on the speed and quality of work your system is able to make. So we must also make a perfect system for your kingdom as well. Mainly, we are going to need to start making some standard practices to improve safety as well as make a go-to guide when it comes to making more complex machines."

 **Chaw  
** "Machines? What is that?"

Ainz opened up his pocket dimension to everyone's surprise, pulling out a pitcher of water, similar to the one he had given Enri. He did so once more to pull out a sword, one with twenty runes on it, and another thing that looked like a squished beetle the size of a small shield.

 **Vanella  
** "Did you... just reach into another world?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? It's called a pocket dimension. It is just where I keep my extra jah... Yes. it is just a place where I put things. Better than carrying everything, you know?"  
 _I almost called that junk sword "junk" in front of everybody._

Once more Ainz was meet with sparkling eyes. For a moment, Ainz even thought he saw a twinkle in Unrazon's eye socket.

 **Ainz  
** "Alright. See this pitcher of water everybody? This pitcher is a tool, it helps me hold water better than I could with my hands. This sword, with its edge and runes it allows its wielder to cut things they couldn't with their hands. Defend them and attack enemies the couldn't face bare handed. Both of these are simple tools that allow its users to do something much more effectively. Now, this..."

Ainz picked up the golden beetle with glowing green marks. It wasn't really a beetle, but the markings of the interconnected plates reminded everyone of the shell of a beetle. Ainz dropped the thing on the ground. But before it reached the floor, what must have been eyes, lit up with green life. Flying forward and rising up to float just in front of Ainz like as shield. The shell of the beetle-looking-device slid open, revealing many legs inside around many spiky eggs. But it wasn't a beetle and it didn't have legs nor eggs, but that was the closest thing the guests could think of. What they saw were the gears and the inner framework of the device come to life as it started to unfold in a series of complicated movements, slowly growing and expanding outward like a wall mid-air.

 **Ainz  
** "Now this, this is a machine. A machine is just a much more advanced tool. It can be advance because it either has moving parts, or has some energy source. In both cases, the machine is able to manipulate energy to do something useful... In this case, this machine folds out transform into a gate. This opens up a doorway to enter different dimensions and allows the user to walk to far away lands using only a few steps. It is a tool to help you travel long distances."

Everyone was in silent awe as Ainz managed to keep them all entertained. He tapped what looked to be the beetle's head, and it folded back up into its shell. Ainz opened his pocket dimension once more and returned everything to it.

 **Ainz  
** "Do you understand now? First, we have to start with the basics, knowing how to work with the material, how to work with a team, and having a standardized system to allow us to make these basic machines. With basic knowledge, we can make basic tools. With basic tools, we can make even more advanced machines. Rinse and repeat, as there will come a day where you will start to be able to build worlds within machines."

The dwarf that Ainz was focusing on, wore only a wide smile ever since he saw the gear work of the beetle.

 **Chawa  
** "And do you know how to make these machines."

 **Ainz  
** "I have a fair bit of knowledge on the subject. I even made a lengthy section about them on the entrance exam for adventures, if you would like a copy."

 **Chawa  
** "That would be very generous of you, lord Ainz-san."

 **Moknach  
** "A question."

 **Ainz and Chawa  
** "Hm?"

 **Moknach  
** "I only vaguely remember the test, but a flipped through it. From what I recall, isn't it going to take us 500 years or more to figure most of that stuff out, even with your help?"

 **Ainz  
** "500 years would be great. It took the last world about two millenniums to get up to speed."

Once more, silent whispers of praise of Ainz knowledge filled the room. Chawa gave his thanks and sat back down.

 **Ainz  
** "We will also do something similar with Nfirea's potions and Aubrieta's glassware. Information collection and then working with the Dwarven kingdom to make tools to make the job easier. We want to focus on large scale production, the ability to make a lot of things at once and very quickly. With potions and containers being mass produced, a sustainable food system, and the workers program under our regulation to help prepare food for the adventures, we will have a good starting system that we can grow from that will be able to meet our needs, both of today, tomorrow, next month, and into the new year. And of course, I ask, do any of you see anything wrong with my thinking so far?"

This time, Ainz got a much more responsive reply back from everyone, with confident nods of no, and excited faces.

 **Ainz  
** "Very well. In the next few days, I will send word, describing I will need from each of you. Aubrieta, will it be fine to move to Enri's Village?"

 **Aubrieta  
** "I ah... I don't mind."

 **Ainz  
** "Hm. Both of you will collaborate with Pluton and the rest to determine what type of bottles you want to make, what potions, and maybe what type of equipment you need to be made to continue your work. I will make a list of tests you should do, what you need to record, and then I will compile the data. I will be going to the Dwarven Kingdom in a few days to inspect what the workplace is like, and I will work with you two to see how we can improve things there in preparation of all the orders I am sure I will be making. As for you girls and gentlemen..."

Ainz raised his gaze as he tapped his chin, contemplating what would be the best thing to do with them.

 **Ainz  
** "Here is what I think will work. Phalfurt, you are going to be in charge of resource management. After I compile my data of resources for the potions and the food system, I will work with you to make sure you can take my stead on the matter and make sure that the kingdom works well with its worker's program, the adventures, and our requests for the Dwarven Kingdom. Does that work for you, are you interested in such a position?"

 **Phaltfurt  
** "I... It would be an honor that you would think me worthy of such an important task. I'll happily take your offer."

 **Ainz  
** "Hm. Now, as for the rest of you... Right now the Slain Theocracy is without a government, and currently, Emperor Jircniv is there with his forces, trying to create order. Sooner or later he will need to return to his people. I can't just abandon the people of the Slain Theocracy and allow them to fall into despair and false practices once again. So here is what I am thinking... Tell me, what do you think of this? The Zuranon Order. The hands of the Sorcerous King to help rule the world."  
 _Did Albedo and Demiurge both just sneeze?_

Sebas smiled mildly and genuinely after hearing that Ainz had thought of the Zuranon Order before him and the other guardians had. Even Albedo and Demiurge, who understood how wise Ainz was, were both tripped up by how Ainz came to their idea so casually, as if it was intuitive. They quickly caught themselves and hoped Ainz didn't notice them.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Hm. Rule the world? So you need us to help control different kingdoms? I see no reason to refuse your offer... but I am sure... some in our ranks would like some incentive."**

 **Ainz  
** "Certainly. You're basically a government agency, a company whose job is to govern the people. We will start small, with the Slain Theocracy. Your first task well to impose our laws and start to incorporate our system into their lands, the taxes and the usual. While we will start with Death Knights, that is not the most sustainable system. Most people don't like the idea of these creatures watching over them, and many people see a great divide between me and them. So to try and make this kingdom more of a team effort, and less of a king ruling over a bunch of surfs, we will start to induct people into the ranks. Things like having royal guards is one example, and working through the ranks to different positions within the government. There is obviously good pay and status involved, some bragging rights of course. Anything else you think would interesting?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **Nothing comes to mind... No wait, I have an idea... but... I don't think it will be a popular idea."**

 **Ainz  
** "Oh... Well, it has peaked my interest. Taking risks may reap either great losses, or great rewards. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. If you prefer, we can talk more in private."  
 _Final! Someone who is willing to offer something other than, yes sir."_

 **Unrazon  
** " **No, no. I would like a bit of feedback, but I apologize to anyone in advance, especially you, my lord, if I offend with my... audacity."**

Everyone looked around, and readied them self, with Ainz ending it by giving Unrazon the approving nod.

 **Unrazon  
** " **As I mentioned. One of the core ideas shared between the members of the Zuranon, is the idea of a perfect world, one without fear. One way we have tried to complete this, is to take advantage of eternal life from becoming undead, take me as an example. Now that I am undead, I can forever work on my study of magic. Many of my fellow members also fear death and seek eternal life, and are willing to take the risk."**

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, I see, so that is what happened. Interesting. So you are saying, that for high ranking officials of the Zuranon order, I give them power and immortality? Is that correct?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **Forgive me if that was a rude idea."**

 **Ainz  
** "No no, I like it, it sounds like something an undead king would do. Albedo, Demiurge, tell me, what are your thoughts. I know that some of your concerns was that these humans would soil my purity as a supreme being. Would the idea of taking these higher status workers, those who I work with an associate with, and turning them into higher lifeforms, would that work as a compromise for you all?"

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama. We are humbled that even now, you still weigh our desires against yours. Whatever you choose, we will be happy with. However, I am very much in favor of this plan. Nothing makes me happier than to see Ainz given his proper respect from those worthy to give him respect."

 **Ainz  
** "I see... And you Demiurge?"

 **Demiurge  
** "I too am in support of this plan. We were actually discussing something similar earlier today. We think that it will help the natives of this world be able to function in a manner that is appropriate for someone so great as you, lord Ainz-sama."

 **Ainz  
** "And Sebas? I assume you are fine so long as we do things with respect and only with those who are willing."

Sebas nodded his head and Ainz continued.

 **Ainz  
** "The rest of you, tell me, how would you see a king who turns his people into undead creatures if they choose to serve him forever?"

They were slow to respond.

 **Enri  
** "If it works, it works. But do they necessarily have to be undead?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well no. I haven't..."  
 _Crap. This is not good. I can't lose them now!  
_ "I have never played with the idea before, so I am not familiar with the best way to go about such a topic. I am sure there would be some who would want to remain somewhat human, and in that case, I would just give them power and immortality. Maybe make a few archangels, or gods. We could do a lot of things, nothing is set in stone at this point. I guess for now we can just consider it a possibility if it is requested. We will cross that bridge once we get there."

 **Ariella  
** _He can turn people into gods? Is that what I am? Is that what happened? No! Impossible, that goes against the very concept of what is and isn't a God._

 **Ainz  
** "I have already made a similar offer to that of the adventures, so we could use that as a point of reference to see how things go. Anyways. I will get the paperwork for that done tomorrow and we will get you set up to take over for Jircniv. Anything else I haven't touched on?"

 **Theo  
** "If I may. I don't mean to be rude, but that last plan seems to be something you made on the spot, is that not correct?"

 **Albedo  
** _Of course not!_

 **Demiurge  
** _Even now, everything is going according to Ainz-sama's calculations._

 **Albedo  
** _Foolish humans._

 **Sebas  
** _Still, they fail to see the depth at which Ainz-sama can think._

 **Demiurge  
** _Not even me with the help of Albedo and Sebas were able to see such a detailed orchestration of words and planning, everything is starting to come together._

 **Albedo  
** _Now I see how Ainz was so easily able to get the empire to become our vassals._

 **Sebas  
** _A man of great words, seer of minds, and caregiver of hearts._

 **Ainz  
** _Of course I made it up just now! I wouldn't have been freaking out all day if I actually knew what I was doing. Now I actually might be able to pull this whole thing off, now that I finally am able to find others who will help me. No way am I turning back now!  
_ "It is as you say. Why do you ask?"

 **Theo  
** "Well, you mentioned that you ran most of your ideas past Momon-san. Shouldn't we also run this one past him?"

 **Ainz  
** _Good, nothing too hard. I can just have Pandora's Actor say whatever it will take to make them happy.  
_ A few heads nodded in agreement, but not many.

 **Nemu  
** "Oneesan? Who is this Momon fellow?"

 **Enri  
** "He was the one in armor who came in a while ago at the start of the meeting."

 **Nemu  
** "Why does everyone keep talking about him?"

 **Pluton  
** "Have you never heard of him?"

 **Enri  
** "We have heard some of the rumors. You're the guild leader, right? So you should know a lot."

 **Pluton  
** "Former guild leader. Now I am the warden, but it is very similar. Simply put. Momon-san is the savior of humanity. Not once, but twice. And from the sounds of things, he may have saved the world many times more in secret under Ainz command."

 **Moknach  
** "He is clear minded and an honorable man to all. Never seeking fame, only solutions."

 **Theo  
** "He has great strength, and great knowledge. He has been fightings forces we didn't even knew existed."

 **Pluton  
** "I have even heard that he ignored the call of the princess so he could finish greeting everyone at the get together before they fought off the demonic disturbance."

 **Ainz  
** "Demonic disturbance? What is that?"  
 _I can't have anyone think that I was a part of that._

 **Moknach  
** "You never heard it?"

 **Ainz  
** "People don't talk with me much."

That comment sounded sadder than Ainz was expecting.

 **Ainz  
** "When did it happen?"

 **Pluton  
** "About 9 or so months ago. A demon opened up a portal into our world and lead hellish forces through it. I haven't heard why, whether he wanted to conquer us, or some other reason."

 **Moknach  
** "From what I have heard, it was because there was an artifact he wanted."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. So this world has been tainted by the wicked ones."

Ainz struck a pose to look like he was in serious thought. Demiurge and Albedo could only chuckle internally as they watched how the humans squirmed, so easily fooled.

 **Enri  
** "Ainz-sama? Is something bothering you?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? Oh, forgive me, I was lost in thought. Nothing, it's nothing you need concern yourself with. Anyways, carry on. What were we talking about?"

 **Nemu  
** "Something about Momon."

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, right. So do you understand now? Momon is a hero, trusted by everyone. Everyone likes him, that is why everyone likes to talk about him."

 **Aubrieta  
** "If it wasn't for Momon, we might all be slaves."

Everyone threw the newcomer a horrified look for saying that in the context of the situation.

 **Ainz  
** _Wait, what just happened?_

 **Aubrieta  
** "Don't you all give me that look! The only reason you brought Momon the Hero of Darkness up is because you all are cowering behind him, and you know it!"

 **Ainz  
** _Really?!_

 **Vanella  
** "Ana?! Really!?"

 **Ainz  
** _Thank you! Can we please just end it here?!_

 **Aubrieta  
** "What, Vanella? I can't believe yall are falling for this! Why would an undead king care about us? Living people!? The only reason he hasn't tried to turn us all into his undead minions is because he is scared of the Hero of Darkness. I bet this whole thing was planned out to try and sneak around Momon with your attempts to slowly turn us all undead like that guy there. It was all way too perfect and neat. Even a child could write better crap!"

Everyone was speechless. It was obvious by her red, sweaty face, and the mild shaking that the outspoken girl was terrified that she had said that. Despite how shook up she looked, her eyes looked mean and determined, not willing to become a slave. Ainz only lowered his head as he started to think about how he could take control of the situation. But to everyone else, it looked like Ainz had just had his heart broken.

 **Nfirea and Ganue  
** "Ainz-sama..."

 **Ainz  
** "No no... I should have expected this..."

 **Nemu  
** "What's going on, oneesan?"

Albedo took a step to stand besides Ainz to whisper something.

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama. I can-"

 **Ainz  
** "It is fine Albedo. I had to cross the bridge at one point or another. Everyone, can I have your attention?"  
 _If this doesn't work out, I can just erase their memories. God, I hope this works out._

"If there are two things to fear in life, it would be the those who are smarter than you, and those who are stubborn. With knowledge, and the will to act, comes power. Aubrieta here is an example of the later. Even one as mighty as me can be brought to their knees by even a little girl. Please, hear me out. It is true, I have not been entirely open with you tonight. Could someone fetch me Momon?"

Everyone senses of awareness and dread skyrocketed as the euphoria they had built up throughout the meeting started to die down to make way for their primal self-preservation skills should they need to act.

 **Ainz  
** "First of all, let me clear up some concerns. No, I am not trying to enslave you all. No, I am not trying to trick you into slavery. No, I am not trying to sneak anything around Momon. And No, I do not fear him. Tonight, I will prove it. I will kill your Momon."

Everyone's pupils narrowed in fear and alert at the declaration of Momon's execution.

 **Pluton  
** "Please, Ainz, my lord! Reconsider! I have seen how far you will go to ensure genuine happiness in your subjects. I have never met anyone as brilliant or as noble as you. Surely there is a better way. What will the people think."

Ainz raised a hand to calm the man.

 **Ainz  
** "Pluton, I am glad you see me so positively. I assure you, that Momon will continue to live after tonight."

 **Moknach  
** "So you are going to revive him afterwards? You're just going to prove your better, like that time you completed the labyrinth that not even Momon could complete."

 **Ainz  
** "No no. You misheard me. I am going to kill ' _your'_ Momon. Your view of him, that is."

Everyone had perplexed faces, a mixture of horror, contemplation, and confusion. After a few moments, the metallic footsteps and the clapping of armor could be heard in the distant entryway.

 **Enri  
** "I don't understand Ainz. What do you mean, what does any of that matter?"

 **Ainz  
** "You see, Aubrieta here was able to see into my plans... Or rather, she was able to see what I let her and everyone else see. But right now we are at a critical point in the development of the Sorcerous Kingdom, and just like how ignorance can lead to a fatal flaw in the workings of a system, so too can fear and doubt lead to everything crashing down. That is why I must erase any sign of doubt tonight."

Demiurge wanted to say something, but resisted, knowing, or at least believing that Ainz had this all worked out from the start. Albedo, however, was overwhelmed by concern for Ainz and tried to talk with him once more.

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz-sama. Are you sure about this? Would you rather-"

 **Ainz  
** "Albedo. Thank you for your concern, but please bear with me. Ah, Momon, you're here."

 **Momon  
** "How can I serve you, milord?"

 **Ainz  
** "It has come to our attention that everyone thinks I am afraid of you, that I am trying to enslave them all, and do so while trying not to make you aware of it. I don't mean to put you on the spot, Unrazon, but I fear that your suggestion earlier may have sparked this."

 **Unrazon  
** " **Oh... I see. I understand... Messing with your plans... What a horrible crime-"**

 **Ainz  
** "I am not upset with you Unrazon."

 **Unrazon  
** " **Huh?"**

 **Sebas  
** "I committed treason once. But being a benevolent ruler, Ainz-sama was very accepting of my actions and was more than willing to overlook my stupidity."

Everyone was stunned for the statue like butler to comment on the situation.

 **Albedo  
** "All powerful."

 **Demiurge  
** "All knowing."

 **Sebas  
** "And all loving, these are the qualities that describe the humble Ainz Ooal Gown."

 **Albedo  
** "A true king of kings."

 **Demiurge  
** "You should all be honored that Ainz took pity on this world."

 **Ainz  
** "That is enough, thank you, everyone. Now as I was saying. Momon, I made the suggestion that Unrazon and his affiliates, if they so wish, may serve me by working as a government agency to help rule over the remains of the Slain Theocracy. Unrazon made the good willed suggestion, that perhaps to honor some of their hard working members, that I elevate their existence of by giving them immortality and power. Seeing that he is a necromancer, he logically mentioned turning people undead. But naturally, this of course was a radical and alarming idea to many here. Now everyone wants to know what you think."

Momon crossed one arm and raised one hand to his chin to think.

...

 **Ainz  
** "Relax, you don't have to say anything."

 **Aubrieta  
** "How come?"

 **Ainz  
** "You said that the conversation with me and Unrazon was too scripted. I assure you, that was not the scripted part of the conversation."

Everyone felt rather sickly as they tried to make sense what had been going on all night.

 **Ainz  
** "What was scripted, was Momon overhearing us and pretending that the two of us had already discussed the topics of this meeting."

 **Pluton  
** "Sorry... but what part of that was false, exactly?"

 **Ainz  
** "I never discussed any of this with Momon beforehand."

 **Moknach  
** "Then... why are the two of you working together to say you did?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well, was Aubrieta wrong? Weren't a few of you more relaxed knowing that Momon had your back. Was calling me out on my bluff just another attempt to hide behind Momon, Aubrieta?"

She was silent, still not sure what is going on.

 **Theo  
** "So, does that mean you two have been working together all this time? How long?"

 **Momon  
** "Since the day I was born."

Everyone grew cold.

 **Pluton  
** "I see, so what you meant about killing our Momon, you meant you were going to tell us the truth, that you two were conspiring together."

 **Aubrieta  
** "How!? How can you do this!? You were humanity's greatest hope!"

Momon only shook his head.

 **Ainz  
** "It seems you still don't understand it. We weren't conspiring either."

 **Pluton  
** "Then how do you explain-"

 **Nfirea  
** "Because Ainz Ooal Gown is Momon!"

 **Demiurge  
** _How did he know that?_

Everyone whipped their heads looking for the quiet boy who made the outburst. Not even Enri had noticed until just now, but Nfirea was trembling with rage, his eyes seemed to burn through the long hair, never had Erni seen such a scary look on his face before. Everyone was speechless for a bit before Ain started to move. Taking a hand to lift his collar and reaching into the base of his neck, Ainz pulled out a pinkish veiny larvae from the void of his neck. He started to pet it as he held it in one hand.

 **Ainz  
** "Poor girl, I bet you're beat after such a long day."

Everyone immediately lit up as Ainz talked in a voice similar to Momon's. Ainz handed to bug off to the maid he had called Vaspelu, mentioning something about a cage. Turning around, Ainz looked around the room before continuing.

 **Ainz  
** " **[Create Greater Item]."**

And in a sudden whoosh of blue flames, Ainz Ooal Gown had become Momon. Everyone only looked back and forth between the two. Ainz raised his hands and repeated the spell once more, summoning his iconic swords into existence.

 **Ainz  
** "Everyone. I would like you all to meet my son. Pandor's Actor, please, reveal your true form."

And before anyone could think of anything to say, all dumbstruck by the rapid transformation, the first Momon turn brownish yellow and started to lose shape before becoming a blob-like mass of unknown material, it then returned to a humanoid shape.

 **Pandora's Actor  
** "Helloooo! Everyone! Pandora's Actor at your service!"

Ainz and the guardians turned their attention to their guests, waiting for them to make the next move now that Ainz had laid all his cards out on the table.

...

 _Silence._

 **Albedo  
** "I fear it was too much for the poor humans, it looks like we broke them."

Enri was still confused, but returning her gaze to Nfirea, she could see that he hadn't even looked at the transformation.

 **Enri  
** "Nfirea... How did you-"

 **Unrazon  
"Ah-hah-ha! Incredible! So you are the Dark Hero Momon?"**

 **Pluton  
** "This whole time!?"

 **Theo  
** "Why?! How?!"

 **Ainz  
** "Because. It as Aubrieta hinted at earlier, no one would dare trust an undead as a king. So, in order to keep everyone from fleeing, I needed a hero that everyone could rally behind, until the day everyone would start to trust me."  
 _Not that it was the idea from day one, it just worked out that way._

Everyone stared with wide eyes at the length of his plan.

 **Nicholine  
** "I see. That makes sense. We have heard tales of Momon's deeds, but they just reminded us, of the Dwarven Kingdom, about how you so easily dealt with the dirt demons and the dragons that took our capitals. If you are also Momon, that means it was you who saved the humans countless time."

Ainz only nodded at them.

 **Aubrieta  
** "So... Why? Why are you doing this in such an ass-backwards way? Wouldn't it just be easier to use your death knights to capture us, or use your magic to scare us into submission? Just what kind of monster are you?"

Everyone stared and listened in horror, fearing that Ainz would drop the nice act any moment. Only Ariella wore any sign of a smile. Piko was sweating buckets, fearing what might happen next, fearing he had seen too much already. As Ainz deactivated the spell, once more he contemplated what he should say next as his gown materialized. But before anyone could say anything more, Nemu popped.

 **Nemu  
** "Ainz-chan is not a monster!"

She was almost crying as she yelled at the mean lady with tear filled eyes.

 **Nemu  
** "He's Ainz! Ainz is Ainz! He's the most nicest, most powerful person in the whole wide world! Ainz is not a bad man, he is good! He saved us. He gave Nfirea his dream job! He gave big sis power. He gives us food, and now-"

She only paused for a moment to try and whip her wet face, but all she managed to do was smear mucus on her upper lip.

 **Nemu  
** "Now he is giving as a future, a world that is safe and never goes hungry. He's a good man! He gives and gives and gives! Sure he's a skeleton, and sure the fight on the plains was bad. Yes he took many lives-"

Enri was amazed to see her sister stand up for herself, for what she believed, and more impressed that she was starting to rationalize for herself.

 **Nemu  
** "- But that was war! Ainz is giving us a world without war. Ainz is an angle. No, a god!"

Lost in thought, Ariella slipped a phrase as she contemplated the things she had heard from everyone else.

 **Ariella  
** "... A supreme being..."

The goddess immediately shot her head up realizing that she had said that out loud.

 **Albedo  
** "Greater than any god known to man, the only proper way to address Ainz Ooal Gown is to call him what he truly is, a supreme being."

Sebas, Demiurge and Pandora's Actor, and the maids of the room all nodded their heads in unison. Some of the Zuranon leaders had streaks of horror run through their hearts and burst of cold sweat down their back and chest when a few of them noticed that Unrazon also started to nod in unison.

 **Nemu  
** "Yeah! What they said! Ainz is amazing! He's nice, rich, generous, and all loving. Ainz would never rule the world with evil! Ainz is Ainz, he's good! Ainz is cool!"

And with that, Nemu stuck her tongue at the woman at the far end of the table and proceed plopped back down into her seat, crossing her arms and wearing a grumpy scowl on her snot covered face.

Everyone was frozen by the heartfelt defense. No one was really thinking, none of them could leave their trance. With the exception of Pulton.

 **Pluton  
** "I agree with the little one. Ainz is no monster. Yes, he has the power to wield an army of legendary undead, and has the ability to wipe out armies with a single spell. There is no doubt in my mind that the Momon I had been talking to all this time was really Ainz-sama. The talk not just with the same voice, but in the same manner, always respectful and thinking about others. It may be possible that Lord Ainz is the Overlord of Death, and that his fight with Gazef was nothing short of simply reaping his soul."

Some people were not sure if Pluton was still talking positively or not.

 **Pluton  
** "However. He only used his Death Knights in the Dwarven Kingdom and a nearby village to protect the innocent, and now they serve as guards. That village must have been the village the young one mentioned. Sure the end of the yearly war resulted in more deaths than ever recorded, but he only used his powers when he was asked, and now that terrible war is over."

 **Unrazon  
** " **Not to mention the battle to capture the Slain Theocracy."**

 **Pluton  
** "What was that like?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **Forgive me, I am not the best storyteller, but from what I recall... Ainz only attacked after the head priests had refused to apologize for attacking one of his children. He gave them every opportunity to avoid total war. But when it came time to fight, Ainz only eliminated their best secret unit and their highest level reserve knights, capturing the remaining leaders and leaving the people unharmed. He went through great efforts to make sure this was as little of a calamity for the locals as possible. This angle goddess can testify to that."**

Ariella gave everyone a shy bow.

 **Pluton  
** "I see, thank you. That proves my point even further. Ainz is not a man to use power and fear. He has only aided people, often without asking for anything return. If he wanted to rule the world, using force would be faster. He could just play politics all day and climb to the top too of the world if he wanted to. But instead, he stops, looks around, sees the people, and gives them a helping hand."

Pluton stopped to breathe and to think of what to do say next.

 **Pluton  
** "A perfect example is my fiancee. Altho she was handcrafted for me down to every detail by Ainz-sama, Ainz didn't just make me a wife. He put me to the grind to see how long I would last as a guild leader, and it was a complete disaster. But, when I told Ainz-sama that I might want to quit, he was simply impressed by how long I lasted. He was testing me to see what type of man I was, to see if I was worthy of being with his daughter and worthy of leading the Adventures. That is how I got the title of warden. Now that I had to gone through those struggle, and made those choices, I understand now, that to Ainz, even a man of my age and experience, we are but children to him. Ignorant, selfish, small minded, and inexperienced. But he does not punish us for being bad kids. He gives us opportunities to make the choice to redeem ourselves and encourages us to grow. To find happiness, not in the things he gives us, but with our own choices and with who we choose to become. Lord Ainz has never forced anyone into anything, he only does what others need of him, even if they aren't asking for help, he leaves the door open for others to find it."

Everyone was in awe of the glowing review. Even the guardians had not seen such depths of Ainz's work. Now with the new perspective, everyone had to review their experiences since Ainz had arrived.

 **Aubrieta  
** "... I see... please forgive me. Thinking about it that way, I must have been judging you on your looks. Just because you are undead doesn't mean you hate the living."

 **Ainz  
** "uh... Oh, uhm... Hm? Why do you say that?"  
 _Did I really do all that?_

Ainz even had to snap himself out of it after such heavenly complement.

 **Aubrieta  
** "You're obviously a supreme being, I mean, just look at you! You have strength, power, wisdom and speed that is unfathomable to us, you can reach into different dimensions as easy as breathing, and when I think back, I have to give a lot of thanks to the different programs and systems you put into place. Such as the worker's program. When I couldn't find work, it was nice that there was something that I could in the meantime. Not only that, but the emphasis on teamwork, leadership, worker safety, and respect to all others no matter how different they were was nothing I had ever seen or heard of before in this world. The balanced workload with concern for how I was feeling both physically and mentally, regular time off and food that was actually good. Not to mention the free of charge temples and how every night they would be full of people sick from partying, partying now thanks to the fact that everyone has more money to spend. Now that I think about it, I guess you really have done a lot for us in such a short amount of time. I think I understand now. Please forgive my ignorance and small mindedness, my lord, I am but a broke bottle of glass before you."

 **Ainz  
** "Uh, I- No no, that is all right."

 **Aubrieta  
** "It would be an honor to work for you, lord Ainz. If you will still let this foolish child."

Ainz opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the girl bowed deeply. Soon after, everyone else started to stand up.

 **Pluton  
** "I am proud to call you my king."

 **Moknach  
** "My Lord!"

 **Theo  
** "My Lord!"

 **Enri, Nfirea, and Nemu  
** "My Lord!"

 **Ganue and Vanella  
** "My Lord!"

 **Zuranon Leaders and Unrazon  
** "My Lord!"

 **Nicholine.  
** "And us! We are proud to call our nations neighbors and friends! We are always willing to be there when you call for us!"

And with that everyone bowed deeply.

The guardians were in shock to see the room evolve from being lulled into submission, to being scared out of the minds, to confused and terrified, to now this. Bowing to Ainz and proclaiming their fidelity to him. Both Albedo and Sebas had to start whipping away tearful eyes at the display, happy to see Ainz finally get his due recognition.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm. Thank you, everyone. Thank you for hearing me out, and for being so understanding of my intentions. I am honored to work in the presence of those so open minded. Thank you Nemu-chan, Pluton-san, for being able to overlook my misdeeds."

 **Pluton  
** "No such thing, you only acted what was best for us. How can we think poorly of you for doing such a thing."

Ainz only nodded his thanks as everyone started to take their seats.

 **Ainz  
** "Alright. So have we covered everything we needed to in this meeting?"

After a brief period of humming, a voice chimed in.

 **Enri  
** "If I may?"

 **Ainz  
** "You may."

 **Enri  
** "Well, since you are starting to make the Zuranon Order, and our nation is growing, shouldn't we have some sort of... what do they call it when everyone shouts the same thing?"

 **Ainz  
** "Do you mean something like a mantra or motto?"

 **Enri  
** "I guess. Something that we can all say to show our alignment to you."

 **Nfirea  
** "I think it wouldn't hurt to have something that everyone can get behind."

 **Nemu  
** "Yeah! Let's have the best modough!"

 **Pluton  
** "I also think it's a swell idea!"

And as Ainz looked around, more and more heads nodded in approval.

 **Ainz  
** "Well then. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The table was quiet for a bit before Enri spoke up once more.

 **Enri  
** "Well, back in Carnie Village, we have started to say, 'May Ainz's Hand Of Prosperity Fall On Your Shoulder' as a good luck charm and a way of saying goodbye to one another."

 **Ainz  
** "How did that come about?"

 **Enri  
** "We had the idea of thinking that good and evil could both in your two hands, with you lending out your good hand to offer people prosperity like how my village has prospered, how Aubrieta and Warden prospered, and how the kingdoms and the elves will prosper. And the other hand, the hand of absolute power, you use sparingly only when you need too such as with the yearly war or with the Slain Theocracy. Well, that is what we were thinking when we had it added to our monument to tribute you. I think because people see it every day that someone eventually started to say it to be funny and it started to gain popularity."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. It sounds nice. But I don't think it will work as a motto. I can't go around talking in the third person."

 **Enri  
** "I guess it would be a little bit embarrassing to say."

 **Ainz  
** "Here is what I think. How about we end the meeting for tonight, and as I come to visit all of you in the following days, you all think of something you think will work that we as a nation can say all together, how does that sound to everybody?"

 **Enri  
** "Guess that will work."

 **Ainz  
** "In that case, meeting adjourn."

Everyone gave Ainz a puzzled look.

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, sorry I guess that is a word that does not belong to this world. It means the meeting is at an end."

And as everyone gave enlightened faces of realization, everyone tried to end the meeting shouting some attempt of a motto.

 _All Praise Ainz!  
_ _Glory to the Sorcerous Kingdom!  
_ _In Honor of the Supreme one!  
_ _Yay Ainz-chan!  
_ _With Ainz Guidance!  
_ _Hmph!  
_ _Cower before the Great One!  
_ _To Prosperity!  
_ _By Ainz Mercy!  
_ _May All Kneel before the Sorcerous King!  
_ _For immortality and eternal happiness!  
_ Everyone started to laugh at their behavior.

 **Ainz  
** _A few of those might work. The rest, not so much...  
_ "All right. Those of you who have lodging for the night may go ahead and leave. Anyone without lodging, please stay and we will work things out."

And with that, everyone started to stand up and take their leave. Ainz gave each party farewells as they passed him, but Piko, Sebas, Ariella, Albedo, and Demiurge were still a bit stunned by how suddenly and passionately everyone had converted to support Ainz. As the Pluton and Moknak left, leaving only the Zuranon leaders left in the room, Ainz glanced over to his guardians before looking to the Zuranon leaders.

It was only a glance, but for the guardians, it felt like an eternity. And it looked like Ainz was saying something.

 _And that, kids, is how it's done._

Even Demiurge's mouth was parted slightly, in absolute awe at how Ainz had managed to orchestrate every detail of the meeting.

 **Ainz  
** "Albedo, you and everyone else can return to the Nazarick, you all deserve a break. Thank you all for your help today. Vaspelu and I will finish up here after we get the leaders a place to stay."  
 _Nemu! You are my Goddess! Thank you for your mercy!_

The guardians took a bow and walked out into the hall.

* * *

 **Albedo  
** "Demiurge. Can I have a word with you?"

Altho she only asked for Demiurge, everyone stopped, interested in what they might discuss.

 **Demiurge  
** "What can I do for you, Albedo?"

 **Albedo  
** "Tell me your thoughts... about what just happened."

 **Demiurge  
** "Anything in particular? Besides being amazed by Ainz intellect, planning, and glad to see he is finally starting to reap the rewards?"

 **Albedo  
** "It took him three days... Three days to get the Empire to become his vassal state, but you couldn't even see that happening until after the war with the kingdom."

 **Piko  
** _The war?_

Demiurge was slightly annoyed that Albedo would bring that point up again after so long.

 **Demiurge  
** "What is your point, Albedo? We already know just how brilliant Ainz is. Is there any need to talk about it any further? That silver haired human put it nicely, saying that even us with our experience, knowledge, intellect, and power, we are still but children before the great lord Ainz-sama."

 **Ariella  
** _Does this demon god really see himself as a child before that undead king?!_

 **Albedo  
** "It's just... Last time he went to the empire, he went alone. He was giving us a warning, a message that said to do better. Now this time, Ainz made sure we were with him this time. He did it in a single meeting, he made it so we could watch the whole thing. I'm certain that there was a reason for it! He want's to learn something new... but, I just can't figure out what the message is. Do you, have any ideas to what he was saying?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Isn't obvious?"

Albedo looked up at him shockingly.

 **Albedo  
** "You already figured it out?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Probably not in the least, but I think I get the idea. Haven't you guys noticed a theme?"

Demiurge looked around at the hungry eyes and smiled and adjusted his glasses as he began to show the depths at which he understood Ainz.

 **Demiurge  
** "We are indeed children before Ainz, both literally, and in how we act. We are too simple minded. Even with Ainz leaving the plans for the war to us, the way we have dealt with it has been too childish. We are doing the same thing we did with the lizardmen, a show of force to show just how great Ainz is. But if you think about it, we don't know what exactly will happen. We don't know who will be where, what they will say, or how Ainz interaction in the war will evolve in conversations between the king and the nobles, or how the people will react. But I am certain now, that for Ainz, when he was talking about knowing every detail, he is not just talking about crop rotation, he is talking about knowing and keeping track of everything there is down to all the dust in the air. Not even I am remotely close to that level of intellect. When I think about it, and about the new systems he put in place in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, I think that this system he keeps talking about, it must be something like a tool, but it is for us. To allow us to be able to work and live with his level of intellect and wisdom despite our mental handicaps."

 **Sebas  
** "That certainly sounds like Ainz-sama. How did you reach that conclusion, may I ask?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Think back to when Ainz first saved Carnie Village, or when he first became Momon the adventure. He said that he did it for a simple reason, because he wanted to gather more information. At first I believed him. We all did, it was a simple explanation. Do this, to achieve this. That is how simple minded we are."

 **Albedo  
** "But Ainz always act with another purpose in mind. You were able to figure that out, so what were you able to make out now?"

 **Demiurge  
** "I'm a joke."

 **Everyone  
** _?!_

 **Demiurge  
** "Everyone thinks I am the smartest, even Ainz has said so. Out of all the NPC, I was made to be the smartest. But now that I have started to see just how Ainz truly acts, I am certain that he never saw me as any smarter than any of you."

 **Ariella  
** "How can that be?"

 **Demiurge  
** "I am certain now, that Ainz never needed new information. He already knew everything before we came here. The whole becoming Momon, that was just to make a hero that everyone could hide behind so he could rule these humans without them running for the hill. That was his true purpose. But we only learned that when Ainz explained it to us. Time and time again, I have started to notice that the small pointless things he did at the start of things all tied into his master plan. Slowly, Ainz has been peeling away the layers for us to show just how grand his plan was."

 **Sebas  
** "Peeling layers? So you mean that Ainz has used even more brilliant tricks and we haven't even noticed?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Oh, we noticed alright, after Ainz had to spoon feed us the truth. But being small minded as we are, we forgot. Does anyone remember the situation with Nfirea the potion maker?"

Everyone shook their heads, pleading for Demiurge to continue with his analysis.

 **Demiurge  
** "I see... So no one remembers how Lupusregina-san got in trouble for not understanding how important Carnie Village was? How he had to explain that from the very beginning, the potion that he was forced to give to some low-rank adventure was all part of his plan from the very beginning to get Nfirea to work for him?"

Everyone nodded, now remembering the scene. Ariella only looked bewildered to hear that Ainz was a master of plans.

 **Piko  
** _A mastermind, huh?_

 **Sebas  
** "I think I understand. So you are saying that tonight, Ainz has revealed a new aspect of his plan?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Indeed. I believe that female human child has the next major pawn of his plans. He saved her and her older sister not too long after we first arrived. And now that little girl was the key Ainz used to swing that conversation around without having to lift a finger. Her rescue was really so she could help Ainz befriend the humans, not just luck. That was the deeper meaning to his action back then, and that means that what we just witnessed was Ainz telling us, never be afraid, everything dances in the palm of his hands, we just need to believe him and following what he says and we will continue to grow ourselves without any possibility of failure."

 **Albedo  
** "I see... Incredible. Truly Ainz is above all others. Now that you say it like that, it sounds like what that human said, about how Ainz just leaves a door open for them, how he only wishes for them to grow and improve... We are no different from the humans from Ainz perspective, he has been doing the same things for us as he has the humans."

Everyone nodded and after a brief message to Shalltear, a gate opened up and they continued through.

 **Piko  
** _Just what... what can I possibly do?! How can I fight someone of that caliber?! Of that strength, power, speed!? And, worst of all, that unholy amount of intelligence and wisdom! Was he able to predict my being here too!?_


	15. Rootbeer

Demiurge and Cocytus walked ahead of Sebas, leading the charge. Demiurge's heels clacked hard against the ground with excitement, while Sebas managed to remain as silent and graceful as ever. As they turned to enter the bar, Sous-chef greeted them.

 **Sous-chef  
** "Evening, gentlemen."

They all nodded their greetings and took their seats.

 **Sous-chef  
** "Sebas-san, I am glad to see you have finally taken some time to yourself."

 **Sebas  
** "Thank you Sous-chef-san. Ainz gave us our leave, so Demiurge insisted that I join him and Cocytus."

 **Demiurge  
** "It's not every night that Sous-chef mans the counter. Could I get a Negroni Sbagliato?"

 **Sous-chef  
** "Certainly, and what will it be for the rest of you."

 **Cocytus  
** "Can. I. Get. One. Part. Super. Mint. Tea. One. Part. Vesper. Chilled. And. On. The. Rocks. Thank. You. Kindly."

 **Sebas  
** "I don't really drink-"

 **Demiurge  
** "Set him up with a sazerac."

Sebas made no retort, so the mushroom man went to work. The men sat their quietly, enjoying the music until they got their drinks, and sat for a while longer in silence. The only sound other than the music was the sound of Sous-chef as he cleaned his mixing glasses. The men only casually sipped their drinks, allowing themself time to be absorbed by the ambiance. Sous-chef even started to rub the glass he was cleaning in time with the music, enjoying the elegance of it all. After some time, Cocytus thought it was time to talk.

 **Cocytus  
** "So. Demiurge? What. Was. It. You. Were. So. Excited. . Me. Tonight?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Ah yes. You see, tonight is a sort of celebration."

 **Cocytus  
** "Celebration? What. Are. We. Celebrating?"

 **Demiurge  
** "We hit another milestone tonight, a major development in Ainz-sama's plans."

 **Cocytus  
** "Ah. You. Mean. Our. Victory. Over. The. Humans. We. Fought?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Ha. That was only one small victory."

 **Cocytus  
** "Small? Then. What. Else. Happened? Was. Ainz-sama. Able. To. Figure. Out. Who. Attacked. Shalltear?"

 **Demuirge  
** "I am sure lord Ainz knew who did it for sometime, and yes we were able to get the man. He is currently being interrogated as we speak. But that is not what I mean. His victory over the Slain Theocracy was only a stepping stone that allowed Ainz to achieve an even greater victory today, one that is certainly far beyond anything I could have planned for."

 **Cocytus  
** "Is. That. So? Was. It. Really. Something. So. Grand?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Sebas, you been quite so far, why don't you tell Cocytus what happened."

 **Sebas  
** "I thought that was something you wanted to deliver. You seemed so excited to tell Cocytus about it, surely I can't take that away from you."

 **Demiurge  
** "I am sure you will find the most elegant way to describe what we witnessed tonight, a man of your caliber."

Talking was not one of Sebas' strong suits. He was more of a support singer while letting others like Demiurge, Albedo, and Ainz take front stage and do the talking.

 **Sebas  
** "You just want to know what I think about it all, is that right?"

The demon god smiled.

 **Demiurge  
** "Was I that easy to see through? I guess it goes to show just how much of a gap there is between me and Ainz."

 **Cocytus  
** "What. Does. That. Mean. Demiurge?"

 **Sebas  
** "You are going to have to forgive Demiurge. He hasn't really been his upbeat self since he figured out the latest detail about Lord Ainz's plans."

 **Cocytus  
** "How. So?"

As both Sebas and Demiurge waited to see what the other would say, thinking of what to say themself, the sound of slow walking could be heard over the music. Sous-chef finished putting away the last glass when a new figure stopped at the door way. There, looking in at the small 8 stool bar, stood Ainz Ooal Gown. Rubbing the side of his head, Ainz noticed Sebas, Demiurge and Cocytus looking back at him. Despite being spooked, Ainz did not flinch.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, good evening gentlemen."

All the men quickly got off their stools and kneeled before Ainz. Even Sous-chef did so, altho he just looked like he was ducking behind the counter when he did.

 **Ainz  
** "You my rise. Please continue enjoying yourselves."

 **Sebas  
** "Is there anything you need, lord Ainz?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? Ah, no. I just came here to relax."

 **Sous-chef  
** "Is there anything that I can get you, Momonga?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm?"  
 _What did I use to get?_

Ainz looked at the bartender for a while, who only blankly looked back for a brief moment before it looked like a bolt of lightning went down the spine of the mushroom man.

 **Sous-chef  
** "Ah! Forgive me Lord Ainz! I did not mean to call you by your old name!"

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, right. I didn't even notice. Weird, being called Momonga still feels natural to me.  
_ "Do not worry. Are there some who still call me by that name?"

 **Sous-chef  
** "I don't know of anyone who does. I just haven't said your new name enough to burn it into my soul."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. You are a quite one. I think I will have two parts rootbeer, one part gin."

 **Sous-chef  
** "Certainly!"

Ainz took a seat, but due to the width of his robe and shoulder pads, he had to sit with two stools between him, Sebas, and the wall, now filling the remaining seats of the bar. Ainz felt a little awkward for not coming better dressed. The bar remained quite a little while longer, until it felt too awkward for Ainz. He turned to see his fellow bar-mates.

 **Ainz  
** "Do you men come here often?"

 **Demiurge  
** "Fairly. It is one of our more favorite places to come together. This is the first time I was able to get Sebas to join me and Cocytus."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. Good. I was worried that these rooms might be collecting dust. It's good to hear that the Nazarick still brims with life."  
 _Why did I say that?_

The men only nodded.

 **Sebas  
** "You have been so busy, you haven't had the chance relax. It's good to see you here Ainz-sama."

 **Ainz  
** "And the same to you. I am sure the recent influx of work has made you all tired."

 **Cocytus  
** "Worry. Not. About. Us. We. Do. What. We. Must. To. Make. The. Nazarick. Great. It. Is. An. Honor."

 **Ainz  
** "I will worry anyways. As ruler of the Nazarick, I would be failure if I did not look after the well being of my children."

 **Cocytus  
** "Demiurge. And. Sebas. Were. Telling. Me. That. Tonight. We. Are. Celebrating. You. Hitting. A. Major. Milestone. In. Your. Plans."

 **Ainz  
** "We are?"

 **Sebas  
** "Certainly, your victory earlier tonight at you meeting was beyond anything we have ever seen before. The way all the small details you set up months ago fell into place and everyone came to accept and love you as their king was poetry in motion."

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, I see. Yes, that is certainly something worth celebrating."

 **Cocytus  
** "So. That. Is. What. Happened. Certainly. Sounds. Like. The. Work. Of. Ainz. Ooal. Gown."

As Sous-chef handed Ainz his drink, he couldn't help but think back to the ending celebratory cheer that had happened at the end of his meeting. Ainz pulsed with subtle radiation of joy as he reflect on the relief he had as everything was working out quite well. Over the months, his had gotten use to the stress and he had more control over his emotions. No longer dealing with extremes, he could now experience subtle joy and other emotions without triggering his calming reflex. Being so mentally and spiritually balanced by it all, it made Ainz all the more happy with the current state of things. Rallied up by his memory of the evening, Ainz raised his glass and sung,

 **Ainz  
** "Glory to Nazarick!"

Everyone was surprised by the gesture, but soon smiled with Ainz's positive energy.

 **Sous-chef, Sebas, Cocytus, Demiurge  
** "Glory to Nazarick!"

The men took serious drinks while Sous-chef returned to rinsing out his mixing glass.

 **Ainz  
** _Wait? Crap! How am I supposed to drink this?!_

Ainz only lowered his glass in silence and looked at it. For a while, everyone sat in silent to enjoy the ambiance once more, but Ainz mind was elsewhere.

It had been almost a year since the shutdown, and he hasn't been able to eat anything since then. Unable to enjoy a meal or a cold drink, unable to feel hungry or full, and never needing to take a break to sleep or go to the bathroom. it was both a blessing and a curse. But right now, he wished he could drink. There were other times too. Whenever he was with others, at any social event, people would eat. But not Ainz. It always made him stand out.

 **Ainz  
** ' _Course, so too does my body, clothes, status. Everything!_

Ainz thought back to his past life, how he never stood out, how he was easily forgotten, and how he didn't really have friends or family to speak of. He still wasn't use to being the boss, but he didn't have time to worry about such things for the most part now.

 **Ainz  
** _Nemu..._

An odd idea struck Ainz. Nemu. When Ainz first revealed himself as an undead to Carnie Village, Nemu had been the first one to respond. She was happy. She didn't care.

 **Ainz  
** _I guess that just goes to show how the young can be more open to new ideas, new ways of thinking._

Because of Nemu, there was always someone willing to talk to him. Tho they never talked about much, given how young Nemu as, but at least Enri and Nfirea were close by. They were some of the few people who Ainz could be more casual and direct around.

 **Ainz  
** _I guess talking with them sometimes feels like a break too._

Ainz focused back on his glass, and swirled it around for a bit, before his mind hoped to another train of thought. In YGGDRASIL, you could consume food. It could give you buffs and debuffs, heal and hurt you. Some foods could have stronger effects, but the mechanic didn't scale well. Most people would stop carrying consumables with them in the later parts of the 20th levels of their character, to make room for bigger equipment and loot. By that time, the levels of your class, job, or race would be more potent than what the food could do alone. There were some cooks, and Ainz had heard about people who only leveled in cooking, and how it was a bunch of grinding. But if you wanted to have the fanciest of cakes or level 100 spells put into something like a 'World's Best Guild Leard' Coffee Cup, you needed to find one of these specialized people. Magical food had effects like scrolls. But food takes up more space and they don't activate on command, unlike scrolls. So by higher levels, at least by level 30, consumables were worthless. Certainly no one would waist making a level 100 cook NPC when only given a limited amount of levels to make NPCs for their guild with.

Ainz chuckled a little bit, thinking about one of the flaws with YGGDRASIL was with it's facial animations. They couldn't animate them for people when they talked. The face could be animated to show a few states, such as flinching when hit, but other than that, the devs didn't add any extra bones to animate the face with. So with more social animations, like as laughing and singing, the mouth never opened. Eating wasn't instant because it would play one of a few animations. And because they couldn't animate the mouth, it would just look like you were smashing food into your face. The devs even played with this to make a few more cartoonish and overly emphasised animations. Being undead, Ainz had hardly ever used the mechanic.

 **Ainz  
** _What was it you needed to do to consume something?_

Unlike a scroll, you couldn't just activate it or equipt it and activate it with one of the Head's Up Menu like you could with spell and other abilities. You had to see the food in your inventory and you had to move it into a special 'Consume' action box that would appear whenever you focused on an consumable item. Potions use to work the same way, but because they were more important, players asked for the devs to remove the option and make them behave more like scrolls so that players could use them in a pinch. So Ainz hadn't seen the option since his early days starting out. Ainz thought, visualizing himself with his drink, and wanting to activate the consume command.

 **Ainz  
** _What the!?_

Before Ainz could react, and faster than anyone could turn their head to see what he was doing, Ainz's hand that held his drink shot up into the air. The contents of the glass shot out of the glass as the mug was halted by the hand that held it. Following a parabolic arch, the decent volume of dark liquid made a beeline for Ainz's forehead. Almost causally, like a dog suddenly biting at a nearby fly, Ainz quickly tilted his head back, opening his mouth in the process, catching the mixture before returning to his prior posture.

...

 **Ainz  
** _Nothing?_

Even everyone else at the bar wasn't sure if they were right to expect the drink to go straight through Ainz.

 **Ainz  
** _Wait? What is this?_

It took a moment, but a warm burning sensation started to fill the space that was Ainz's mouth. As Ainz focused on it, it felt like he moved his tongue, swishing the drink around.

 **Ainz  
** _ROOTBEER!?_

As he focused on it more and more, he could taste and feel the drink. He could start to move his tongue to feel his teeth. He went to swallow, and it felt like he remembered. With his mouth empty, Ainz stuck out his tongue and tried to touch it. Ainz's jaw parted, as everyone leaned to watch with their peripheral vision, as it looked like Ainz was smelling his breath.

 **Ainz  
** _Have I always had a tonge? ... Wait, how can I feel it without skin?_

Ainz pulled his hand to the side, bringing his finger to curl around his jaw bone to make sure he was still bone, but as he started to look for his bony self, the sensation of his tongue faded away as his body started to fade away to the usual numb blandness.

Ainz gently returned his hand to the table, noticing that everyone's eyes were on him.

 **Ainz  
** "Exquisitely made, Sous-chef-kun."

 **Sous-chef  
** "Oh, thank you sir. That was quite impressive yourself."

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? Oh, forgive me. An old habit from the time me and Touch_Me-san use to have time to goof around."

 **Demiurge  
** "Really? You and Touch_Me-sama?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well, at first it was just to get rid of extra loot the funnest way possible, but of course, Ulbert Alain Odle-san started to make a game out of who could go on the longest combo streak before repeating a move."

 _Good times..._

 **Sebas  
** "Oh, how creative. What else do the great rulers of Nazarick do for fun?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well for the most part, it was just us banding together to fight intruders, the world, and any new legendary gods or monsters. It was always fun to work together. 'Course there was other ways to gather resources. We always were trying to make better equipment, better weapons, and of course making The Great Tomb of Nazarick as a whole, better. I'm sure the leather on this stool cost more than all the money this new world has."

Everyone chuckled for a bit, both in appreciation of how great Nazarick was, and at the expense of the new world. Everyone continued to sit in silence for a bit longer as Sous-chef refilled Ainz's glass. For a while more they sat, and Ainz started to listen to the music.

 **Ainz  
** _Wait, have I heard this before?_

It took Ainz a while before he realized that he was listening to the instrumental version of a popular song back in the old world.

 **Ainz  
** _How was someone able to import that into the game? Well I guess it's like the recordings we made._

Ainz tried to remember the words and continue to enjoy the melody.

 **Ainz  
** _Coming here was a good move. No, I should thank my friends who made this wonderful place. I like this. The music, the drink, this room. All of it is great!_

As he started to think of all the good things, he started to think about what the Nazarick had that the new world didn't. Sure, they had their music, art, and treasure, but the whole place was rather dull.

 **Ainz  
** _That Draconic Kingdom tho, that had some pretty interesting architecture... Maybe I should do something to make my kingdom more like the Nazarick._

As Ainz thought, his mind started to wander back to the familiar melody of the music. Music wasn't the most original idea, but naturally, his mind started to think in terms of YGGDRASIL. There were instruments, but most of them could only be played by bards. They offered buffs that could be applied to a whole team or debuffs for their enemies. They weren't the most powerful of entities, but having a support bard was a sign of how big one's guild was. The main reason other classes couldn't play the instrument was because they either needed a higher than starting skill level to use the instrument, or they had effects that applied only to bards. There were naturally a few exceptions.

There often would be special events going on in YGGDRASIL, either because of a holiday or a seasonal sale going on with the game. Sometimes different items would be made that you could achieve by completing some odd amount of tasks. Those could be clothes, weapons, and general loot. But a few of those things could also be pets, special clothes with special effects and enchantments, and what Ainz was thinking of, toys. Toys was just the name for extra things that were uncategorized. They could range from decorative wings, particle effects for your character, to animations, and most favorite of all, instruments. More than just for show, these toys could do things. They could make you fly for a short time, give you silly attacks, or you could play the instrument. For the most part, toys got the same treatment as consumable foods. But seeing how Ainz was able to use the old mechanic, he was eager to see what would happen if he found one of those instruments.

 **Ainz  
** _I think I saw that guitar I looted last halloween get transferred over to E-Rantel when we moved some of my clothes over there._

It was way late, in fact it was morning time by the time Ainz had entered the bar, soon he would need to head out, but now he had an idea of what he wanted to do before his day got started.

 **Ainz  
** "Well, it was great to join you all tonight, but I must get back to work."

And with that, Ainz craved to consume once more as he stood up, this time swinging the cup under and behind his back, letting it fly over his head, spinning before grabbing it mid air to allow the drink to fall from the cup into his mouth and returning the cup to the counter in one swift motion. Impressed once more, the men said their goodbyes as Ainz started to head out.

 _The Supreme Being use to play silly drinking games for fun, hu? Tho, that trick was anything but silly._


	16. The Devil and the Fiddle

As Ainz stepped out of his portal, the view of his office greeted him. Before him, stood Albedo, holding a man, Piko, by the collar, both her and Shalltear were radiating with murderous intent.

 **Albedo and Shalltear  
** "Ainz-sama!"

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? What is going on here?"

 **Albedo  
** "We caught this bug crawling around your office."

 **Shalltear  
** "We will deal with him swiftly."

 **Ainz  
** "Hm... No need. Release him."

Both of the girls shot a look at one another before complying.

 **Albedo  
** "What business do you have with him? A lower lifeform?"

 **Shalltear  
** "He was in your office without your permission. How can you forgive that?"

 **Ainz  
** "I'm forgiving you, now aren't I?"

Immediately upon realizing the crime the girls had committed, they swiftly kneeled and cried their apologies, offering their best advice on how to punish them. Ainz only waved them off, reminding them the meaning of the word 'forgive' and moving to the room that now acted as his closet and changing room.

 **Piko  
** "I see, I knew you had this all planned out."

Ainz kept walking, busy searching his memories for where the instrument was placed. Hearing the odd statement, Ainz only throwing him a 'Hm?' as he continued onward to open the doors. The maids had not yet arrived to dress Ainz or open his doors, so he didn't have much time left to do as he pleased.

 **Ainz  
** "And just who are you?"

Both the girls shot a death stare at Piko, glad that they hadn't believed his lie that he was one of Ainz's agents, but Piko easily ignored them. Ainz started to shift through his clothes.

 **Ainz  
** _Summer Beach Clothes? When did I get those?_

 **Piko  
** "No need to act so ignorant around me. You planned this all out. You planned it so that I would learn the extent of your intellect. That whole thing with Nemu, using Momon to control the masses. How from the day you arrived in this world, every move you've made has all been just small steps in your master plan. A plan where every speck of dust in the air is account for."

 **Ainz  
** _What is he talking about? Wait...  
_ "I see, so you were there. Yes... Hm..."

 **Piko  
** "So why? Why me?"  
Ainz had found his prize and was starting to pull it out.

 **Piko  
** "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Ainz turned to Piko and the girls with the instruments in hand and started to walk back over to join them.

 **Piko  
** "What is your goal?!"

 **Albedo  
** "Ainz needs not tell the likes of you. You need only to do as he command, human."

 **Piko  
** "What is with this convoluted plan of yours? What could you possibly want with us humans? You seem more than capable of ruling worlds, so why are you being so careful with such a detailed plan?"

 **Ainz  
** "Tell me, do you like music?"

 **Piko  
** "EH!?"

Piko deadpanned to see Ainz act so casually while he was deadly serious.

 **Ainz  
** "I like music, but I don't know if I know how to play this thing..."

Ainz started to think about how he had to type out the command into chat in order to activate the animation, he focused on his memories of how the animation look, on the demonic guitar in his hands, and the drive to play it like when he first tried it out in front of Touch_Me-san. Just like before, his body responded as if preprogrammed. Piko and the girls were surprised to see Ainz start to play the instrument, not just test a chord, but go into a full song.

Playing 'Perry's Metal Volcanic Storm' like the Utube video, it was hard to track his finger movements. Demonic themed drums phased into existence in hellish fires as they started to aid Ainz. Sparks started to come from his quick finger movements, and as he started to combo a long string of notes. Fire started to spread from his hands and shoulders, giving him a demonic aura. Maids and guards came barging into the office, only to be washed in awe to see Ainz powering up. The wind started to whirl around in both directions, almost making cyclones around him as fall seasonal leafs started to mix in the Halloween spirit. Ainz started to lift up off the group as clouds started to form and lightning started to ripple through the ceiling. A portal open in one corner of the room and soon three men came running out of it ready to fight.

 **Demiurge  
** "Albedo! What's going on, we heard Ainz was in trouble!?"

 **Ainz  
** _This is awesome!_

As their minds started to compute what they were seeing, their defensive stances faltered. Everyone had to take a step back as Ainz started to hit his high point and the wall behind him was sucked into a vortex that took its place. The rushing air started to be vacuumed into the all-consuming vortex. As the air ripped throughout the room, the air had started to ignite any rough spots and edges in the room. Playing even trickier chords, Ainz himself started to transform as he started to be wrapped in darkness, black wisps of smoke and oil covered his gown, bones, and guitar, starting to take on a more grim reaper look. Ainz had lost his elegant vibe and instead radiated a vibe that played well with the intense music. An aura that screamed fear, death, despair and hatred. No longer in awe, the guardians and maids were paralyzed with fear, unsure if Ainz was actually intending on end the world here and now, or if Ainz was just seriously pissed off for some unknown reason.

Ainz, starting to get into the intense music and he himself started to move around, bending and bowing to emphasize the intensity of his fingerwork. And as his song came to an end, he gently relaxed, floated down and the wind died down. Playing his last note, Ainz finished by swinging his arm in one finally move, only in the end to be struck by lightning as he pointed it up into the sky. By the time everyone could see after the blinding flash, both the room and Ainz were as they were moments before.

 **Ainz  
** "Hah! That was great, don't you think?"

Everyone only stared at Ainz. The only one with any footwork to respond after that experience was Piko.

 **Piko  
** "What do I think?"

The undead guards show no concern, but the maids and the floor guardians could only look at each other with confused worried looks.

 **Ainz  
** "Don't you like music? Well, maybe it wasn't your styles."

 **Piko  
** "Well, I certainly never heard anything like that before."

 **Sebas  
** "This is a first for us too, sir."

 **Ainz  
** "You never heard music before? Oh, you mean you never seen me play before. Yeah, I don't play often, but I certainly enjoy music. I also enjoy art, food, and all good things in life."

Everyone started to relax, now that they could hear how calm Ainz was.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm... I have been thinking, and I am not too sure what kind of king I would be. I know that I want to build a great world, but I am not too sure what that would look like."

 **Shalltear  
** "Any world where you rule is perfect in my book, Ainz-sama."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. But what else about the world will there be? I can't help but think of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. A world so full of amazing art, beauty, music, life, and wondrous food."

Some of their guardians who had noticed Piko's presence looked at him, wondering why Ainz was revealing that name in front of this human.

 **Ainz  
** "Culture! That's what it is! That's the word I was looking for. This world is far too stale for my liking, so I will give it culture!"

All the guardians started to smile after hearing how Ainz wanted to turn the world to be like The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 **Ainz  
** "You there. You were at my meeting, were you not?"

Piko nodded 'certainly'

 **Ainz  
** "Then you know the extent of my efforts to make sure that my kingdom is built off of a solid foundation, a strong system able to withstand tragedy in all its different forms. Now, you stand here before me. Tell me, why do _you_ think you are here for? What realization made you present yourself to me so boldly?"

 **Piko  
** "Hm. Well, given just how all encompassing your plans are, and your powers are beyond this world... The way I see it, if you wanted something to happen, no matter what I could possibly do, it would happen regardless. So if you wanted to enslave all of us, I wouldn't be able to stop you. If you wanted to kill my friends, I wouldn't be able to stop you, and if you wanted me dead... I wouldn't have even been born."

 **Ainz  
** "Is that so... Have you given up then?"

 **Piko  
** "I think I did at some point when I realized it all, but... I am really confused... Reasonably, I think, I am scared of what you might do... But so far, I haven't found anything to justify my fears. I have no idea what you want. You don't seem to be bound by the laws of this world, and you don't seem to instinctively hate the living as a result. You have knowledge far beyond this realm, and yet, the only thing you seem to be doing is sharing it and teaching people. What is it that you want with this world? Why are you putting so much effort into making a perfect world?"

The guardians still stood silently. None of them knew what was going on, how these two knew each other, or where Ainz was going with this.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm... I can't really say. No one wants to live in an imperfect world, but I guess everyone has a different vision of utopia."

 **Piko  
** "Utopia?"

 **Ainz  
** "It is a word from my world. I think heaven would be the equivalent. The difference is rather than a perfect realm like heaven is, far away and only an idea, a utopia is a perfect society that brings the joys of heaven to all people."

 **Piko  
** "I see. And what is your vision of this utopia?"

 **Ainz  
** "I don't really know. I guess... as an immortal king, I just want what is best for my people. And I guess, when it comes down to it, I just don't want to get bored."

The guardians went on DEFCON 1 after hearing this. The other 41 supreme beings had all left them, bored and disappointed with them. It brought them great pain and shame that they were deemed forgettable to their masters. And here, before them, stood the last of them. It became clear to them that Ainz was alone, that it was he who brought them here if Demiurge was correct, and if that was the case, then that meant that Ainz was putting in an extraordinary amount of effort to stay occupied and to be with them. That realization filled the guardians with both great joy, and fear. Here was Ainz, explaining clear as day, the very core of his actions and choices. Should they fail to deliver an entertaining experience, could mean a fate worse than death, a world without a supreme being. Now they understood why Ainz made such great efforts to make such an elaborate plan, and that the problems that Ainz had assigned to them was to distances Ainz from annoyances. Now, for once, the guardians could feel a deep connection with Ainz now that understood him at this deep a level.

 **Ainz  
** "What I want, is to make a world where people are truly happy, where art and music is everywhere, and everyone is able to have good times and enjoy what we, as a people, a kingdom, have made together. But, perhaps that is hard to believe coming from an undead."

 **Piko  
** "No, I think I can work with that... So... Why me? Why have you made me aware of all of this? Do you want me to work as your personal assassin?

At the mention of the last part, Shalltear bursted into laughter.

 **Shalltear  
** "You? An assassin for Ainz-sama? Why not tape a knife to a rat and point it in the direction of the nearest dragon? I bet the rat would give better results?"

 **Ainz  
** "It is true, comparing your skills to that of any one of my own agents, those that I have hidden throughout the world, would be like comparing the strength of a fragile sugar cube against that of a diamond. Your skill as an assassin or rogue serves no interest to me."

 **Piko  
** "As expected, I guess."

The divine night sky started to turn bland as the glimmering stars started to wash away with a yet to be seen light.

 **Ainz  
** "Well... I guess if there is anything I could want from you, it would be your mind."

 **Piko  
** "My mind? What do you mean?"

Ainz nodded in confirmation.

 **Ainz  
** "Everyone, you can leave now. I am in no danger, and I wish to speak with this man in private."

Everyone straightened up and said their goodbyes at the command, the only ones to stay were Piko and the new maid of the day, Rezarah. Piko kept Ainz in sight the whole time. After several minutes, Piko was spooked when he heard Ainz inhale as he started to speak.

 **Ainz  
** "You seem to be a calm and calculative individual, the only one I have meet who is remotely like me."

 **Piko  
**!?

 **Ainz  
** "So, you may be able to help me better than even my own children. A second me."

 **Piko  
** "I see, you have been looking for a right-hand man. But surely, someone is more qualified than myself. Even a few hours ago, I was still contemplating how to kill you."

 **Ainz  
** "And now?"

 **Piko  
** "Hm... but surely, there must be someone more qualified than me. That man in the suit said that he himself was created to be the smartest... well I don't know the details, but from the sound of it, he would be better suited as your right-hand man."

 **Ainz  
** "Oh? And what else did he say."

 **Piko  
**...  
"That even he was a child in contrast to you and your intellect."

 **Ainz  
** "Are you sure you didn't hear anything more?"

 **Piko  
** "Hm? Ah, yes! Something about the war with the kingdom. How they were using it to make you look great. But, even a plan like that was supposedly childish compared to how you handle things."

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, so he realizes that. Interesting... So you know about the war, what do you think about it?"

 **Piko  
** "I don't know. I don't really care about such things."

 **Ainz  
** "Even if it is a war between gods?"

 **Piko  
**!  
"What, what do you mean?"

The pitch black sky was starting to gain a new shade of red, warning the world the coming of the new light.

 **Ainz  
** "The time will come when the demonic disturbance is seen only as a disturbance. There will be a great war of worlds, one that will connect the fate of several worlds together."

 **Piko  
** "You mean, those monsters are coming back?"

 **Ainz  
** "Indeed... or at least, that is how things will look to everyone else."

 **Piko  
** "What do... oh. Oh!"

 **Ainz  
** "Yes, that is the war of the kingdom of which we speak. The masked demon, Jaldabaoth, is merely one of my guardians in disguise."

 **Piko  
** "I see, you truly are living large to pull off a stunt like that. Quite a fearsome force you have."

 **Ainz  
** "You think? Those were only a collection of our lowest level spawns, I don't dare waste any more than I have to. I would have used an army of undead because they have no maintenance costs, but Demiurge wanted to avoid making any connection to my image."

 **Piko  
** "Lowest... I see, anything more would have devastated our world. So when they were talking about showing your strength, they mean they are going to show how such monsters are beneath you..."

 **Ainz  
** "I guess... Actually, no. If things work out, I won't have to lift a finger. Instead, the adventures, our new order, our nation, our system, and our alliance is what will defeat the monsters. Instead of proving my strength, we will prove the strength of my people, of my friends, my new world. Something like that would be much more to my advantage."

 **Piko  
** "I see, so it is less about you and more about your kingdom. I understand, but why tell me all this?"

 **Ainz  
** "Because, you are the only one who I can tell this to."

The sky now starting to glow with enough blue, red and gold light that the sky started to bleed out enough light to reveal the world beyond the windows.

 **Piko  
** "What do you mean?"

 **Ainz  
** "The rest of them... be it human or my own NPC's, they don't have the mindset to handle it all. But you, you're the first to be able to talk openly and directly to me, one on one."

 **Piko  
** "So, that is why I qualified?"

 **Ainz  
** "Hey, can you blame me for being lonely? Everyone sees me as something great, something so great that they stop even trying to reach my level, and are happy with just seeing me as their perfect ruler. This is the first time I can just talk freely with someone about things, and bounce ideas off of."

 **Piko  
** "You... are afraid of being alone?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well of course! Do you think I am without emotions? Love, hate, happiness, sadness. I feel them all! They are what makes life so great don't you think?"

 **Piko  
** "Life?"

 **Ainz  
** "So my body is made of bones, what of it? What about my mind? Surely, you don't think it is bare?"

 **Piko  
** "I guess not. So... you mean, the reason you are doing all of this, is so you can live? So you can feel alive? So you can enjoy life, with art, music... and friends?"

 **Ainz  
** "Now do you understand? That idea is so unfathomable to everyone else that no one believes me! They just continue to just call me great and offer me perfection. But life on a golden throne is a scary thought. Being alone at the top scares me. Sure, I want a perfect world where everyone can live happily, but I also want to live happily, a world where I can just enjoy day-to-day life like everyone else. Go on adventures with friends and not have to always worry about how to lead the people."

 **Piko  
** "I see. Amazing. Yeah, that is pretty hard to believe, but what makes you think I will be any different."

 **Ainz  
** "Ainz because, you're the first to not already have your mind made up ahead of time. So what do you say, are you willing to be a friend to this eternal king? To be my right-hand man? Ainz Junior?"

Golden rays shot out over the horizon and through the clouds, passing over the lands as the sun started to reveal itself.

 **Piko  
** "Me?"

Ainz only reached out his hand to shake.

 **Ainz  
** "So, what do yo say?"

 **Piko  
** "... If making a world where you can enjoy life is all you want, and you're not some evil demon trying to enslave us all, I guess I could humor you and call you friend."

Piko reached out his corresponding hand to take Ainz's, and shook it. A golden beam of sunlight landed on the two hands, warming them as the sun finally revealed itself to the masses.

 **Ainz  
** _That work?! Things really are starting to fall into place!  
_ "So, how did they catch you?"

 **Piko  
** "I don't know. I snuck into your office with the plan to wait until you finished up with the Zuranon guys, but I think I fell asleep in your chair... Throne I mean, and next thing I know, it's nearly morning and I am hanging from my collar."

 **Ainz  
** "Hah. Those two, oh well. What is your name friend?"

 **Piko  
** "Piko Lexitter."

 **Ainz  
** "Ainz Ooal Gown, but you can call me Ainz. Do you feel rested?"

 **Piko  
** "Well, I certainly feel awake."

 **Ainz  
** "Alright. Do you have any plans for the day?"

 **Piko  
** "Mmm... Well, I only entered town yesterday, I think me and Quila were going to try and see about going into the labyrinth."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, you're an adventure. Only Quila? Is that your only partner?"

 **Piko  
** "I am, and no. There is also Cliff, but he's just Quila's grandpa, and he is always strapped to her back."

 **Ainz  
** "Her... I see, so breaking you two up is out of the question?"

 **Piko  
** "What do you mean?"

 **Ainz  
** "Well, I was hoping to take you up as my apprentice of sorts, or give you a special title like that of Gazef, the strongest warrior in the kingdom, personal guard of the king."

 **Piko  
** "But wouldn't I be too weak?"

 **Ainz  
** "We can get some things to make you stronger, and it will be more of an honorary thing to allow you do what you need to do, that way we can work together on things. If I may get personal. who is Quila? And I mean, who is she to you? Just a good friend? A best friend? Long time rival, childhood friend?... Love interest?"

Piko lost his demeanor at that last comment.

 **Ainz  
** "I see..."

 **Piko  
** "No no, she is just a childhood friend."

 **Ainz  
** "But you care about her?"

 **Piko  
** "Like how you care about your NPC's, you called them?"

 **Ainz  
** "Platonic? Would you fight to protect her?"

 **Piko  
** "We go back a ways. Being a half-elf, only her and her grandpa gave me a safe place to stay and work. I only joined them only to repay my debt to them, helping them with their dreams of becoming adventures. But now it looks like they are set since they have joined your Adventurer's guild. Plus, I just wanted to leave the empire."

 **Ainz  
** "I see... So, what is it that you want in life?"

 **Piko  
** "I am not too sure. I never really liked anything, I am just too stubborn to give up and die."

 **Ainz  
** "So, perhaps next time Sous-chef man's the counter, I will make sure you're there to try it out."

 **Piko  
** "What is that?"

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, I was just thinking of exposing you to new experiences to see how you would like them, does that interest you?"

 **Piko  
** "I would love to take up your offer. If you can find what makes me happy, I will be eternally grateful, I'm sure."

 **Ainz  
** "So, how does the idea of being the first Grand Zuranon Warrior sound to you? You'd mainly be in charge of making sure no one is making any convoluted conspiracy that could really mess up the balanced nature of things. No, better yet, you will be given the title of being an Executable, the top most official in my ranks, equal to that of my floor guardians."

 **Piko  
** "I humbly accept."

 **Ainz  
** "Great!"

 **Piko  
** "What will be my first order?"

 **Ainz  
** "Order? Don't worry about it. Just explain what is going on with your teammates so they know what to do, and meet me at Susu Inn and Tavern for breakfast near the hour, and we will talk more from there."

 **Piko  
** "Ah, sounds good. See you then."

 **Ainz  
** "I may be a little late, I have to get a few things and test a few ideas before I can join you. Until then."

Once the doors closed, and before anyone else could enter, Ainz gave Rezarah the order to forget everything she just heard, taking note of the imaginary smoke coming from her brain.


	17. Spit-n-Shine

The bartender worked hard to wipe his new countertop spotless. Never had he seen wood so smooth and shiny. It wasn't the clearing that made it shine, the wood was somehow naturally polished. He didn't know how to explain it. For years he had a regular wooden bar counter. Wood could only be smooth once with the blade that cut it into shape. Over time the wood would either fade out, or grow dark with stains. But this wood looked more like a jewel, with it's golden and rich grains sparkling under an invisible force field that covered the wood so thinly. He could only imagine seeing such a beautiful masterpieces in the home of kings. And yet, here it was, all his.

Or at least fifty, fifty. The counter wasn't the only thing bright, golden and shiny. The entire room gave off a heavenly vibe. The biggest difference between the place he stood in now, and the inn he had inherited and worked in for so many years, was how bright it was. Originally just the cheapest inn, serving copper and silver plated adventures, but everything changed sometime after the welcoming of the undead king, Ainz Ooal Gown.

In a single afternoon, Ainz had convinced him and the next door tavern keeper to merge their businesses together. The driving force was the realization that both of them had once been used by the witch of a woman, Susu, as financial stepping stones to flee to the kingdom. Ainz suggested that joining together would increase the quality of the services they could provide and increase their customer range. Many of his regular customers ended up moving out and the new customers left as well to become farmers for the kingdom. Ainz remedied this by covering all of the costs by inducting them as a worker's program facility. With the worker's program, Ainz had taught him all sorts of management skills, team skills, encouraging them to incorporate additional employees, and to focus on making a good work environment. With the worker's program, they rebuilt the two businesses together, with plans to better use the space they now shared, and thanks to Ainz, the bartender now had a beautiful bar. Ainz only asked for the rooms and meals to be free to all who enter, as to encourage tourism, and to be ready to receive many of his guests. But that alcoholic drinks should still cost money.

For the longest time, the only people who they did business with were fellow workers within the worker's program. But this past week, the place had been packed with farmers coming to report to Ainz, and it was expected to continue for another month or so. Just about every day it was loud. But today was different, just about everyone was quite. The culprit sat at one corner of the room, a group of men, with one being undead. No one was sure why he was there, but the only ones who talked was a young woman and a dwarf. They talked like they didn't even notice the undead figure was watching them. Occasionally, there would be the lizard man or the vegetable monster, Dwarf, or some other abomination that had business with the sorcerous king, and their presence would silence any room. But these two started up a chat like they were old friends. What else was odd was the topic they were talking about, bouncing off ideas for themes and mottos for the kingdom of the damned. Everyone was so focused on the bizarre conversation, that hardly anyone noticed a newcomer had entered the room.

 **Piko  
** "Are you guys talking about what motto our kingdom should have?"

 **Enri  
** "Oh, hello there, Piko was it? Yes, we were talking about mottos, it kinda started last night.

 **Piko  
** "If you don't mind, I would like to bounce one by you."

 **Enri  
** "Really!? That would be great!"

As Piko started to carry on with trying to make a keynote before he started, a new figure blocked the entry way. Because the room was filled with magic lights, the light being block did not change the ambiance of the room. But still, the sun was much brighter, and Ainz appeared only as a silhouette. Not in his usual attire, nor that of what his maids would usually dressed him in, Ainz had dawned on a summer themed combo pack. He wore gray flip flops, tan shorts, and a navy blue V-neck T-shirt. Ainz looked like some sort of exotic undead commoner. Despite not having his imposing shoulder guards, Ainz still boasted some fairly broad shoulders that managed to make him still look strong in his silhouette form. The only discernible details other than his outline were the two glowing points for eyes, and the red glow under his shirt that radiated with unimaginable power. Ainz walked in unaccompanied by any guards, only a single maid.

 **Enri  
** "Ainz-sama?"

 **Piko  
** "Hm? Oh, hey Ainz-sama, over here!"

Everyone in the room struggled to position themselves to see what was going on without making it too obvious.

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, morning Piko. Enri, you're here too?"

 **Enri  
** "Good morning Ainz-sama. What are you doing here?"

 **Ainz  
** "I was going to try and have breakfast with the locals."

 **Nemu  
** "Onee-chan!"

Nemu came walking out of one hall followed by Nfirea.

 **Nfirea  
** "Ainz-sama?"

 **Nemu  
** "Ainz-chan!"

 **Ainz  
** "Good morning Nemu. Morning Nfirea."

 **Nfirea  
** "What are you doing here?"

 **Ainz  
** "I am here to have breakfast, mind if I join you all?"

 **Nemu  
** "Yay!"

 **Ainz  
** "I will take that as a yes. Hey, Stellu!? Is it alright if we move some of these tables around?"

The bartender took a moment to realize that the king had called his name, and could only slowly nodded back an, ok. As Ainz started to look around to mentally start matching the tables.

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, hey gentlemen. Care to join us?"

Most of the men at the table echoed back something along the lines of, I'm good. But Unrazon stood up.

 **Unrazon  
** " **Certainly"**

Phalfurt also got up, encouraged by Unrazon's bravery, and his drive to be on Ainz good side. The rest of the leaders only watched, with only the youngest member to take pursuit to follow the undead one.

 **Heckar  
** "What's the plan?"

 **Unrazon  
** " **To have breakfast, what else?"**

As everyone got situated, a trembling girl came to them, terrified.

 **Trembling Waitress  
** "W-we're honored to have your company this morning, my lord. Is there anything I can get you and your guests?"

 **Ainz  
** "Can I just get an assortment of whatever you have? Fruit, vegetables, bread and the sort? And a glass of water will do."

Both the waitress and the people around the room were taken back by the undead ordering a meal. The rest of the table just asked for some simple bread and soup, that was standard around these parts, and they weren't too sure what else was available. As soon as the girl got the orders, she scurried back.

 **Ainz  
** "So, how has everyone's morning been?"

Everyone echoed back a, fine, pretty good.

 **Nicholine  
** "We were just talking about some ideas for what you could use as a motto."

 **Ainz  
** "Oh? Any good ones?"

 **Enri  
** "Uhm, not really. I have just been bouncing ideas off Nicholine all morning. Neither of us could go back to sleep after waking up this morning."

 **Nicholine  
** "Oh, and here come Chaw. Hey, over here!"

 **Chaw  
** "Morning."

 **Enri  
** "But, I think piko had an idea for a motto."

 **Piko  
** "Well, I am not too sure how good it was."

 **Ainz  
** "Well, don't hold back, we want to hear it."

 **Piko  
** "Ah, well... you see, my idea kinda revolved around renaming the Sorcerous Kingdom to the Golden Kingdom."

 **Ainz  
** "Oh? An interesting idea, what brought that on?"

 **Piko  
** "Well, you see, this was my train of thought. Now that the kingdom has started to mature, the lands around the kingdom are starting to turn golden with wheat, money is starting to flow more and more, and everyone seems to be living richer lives. The kingdom itself seems to be the manifestation of wealth and happiness. So the idea was that prosperity of citizens and of the nation should be the focus point of our motto."

 **Ainz  
** "I see... I like where this is going. Go on."

 **Piko  
** "Well, I kinda had two main thoughts after that, you see. One was somewhat of a mantra, and another is just a simple phrase that everyone could use.

 **Ainz  
** "Let's hear it."

Piko cleared his throat to try and say it as pleasantly as possible. As Piko carried on with his toon, people made no effort to hide the fact that they were listening as the all turned to see the speaker, in numb ambivalence to what they were processing as they listened along. He spoke slowly.

 _Forever Bright, Forever Free  
_ _Eternally Golden are We  
_ _Encouraged by an Endless Love  
_ _Our Lives We Can Take Ahold Of  
_ _Polishing us with Every Deed  
_ _Believing Truly Our Pure Creed_

 _..._

 **Ainz  
** "Oh!"

And with that, Ainz started to clap, with the table soon following.

 **Ainz  
** "That was pretty good, I liked that. A melody certainly makes it easier to remember."

Everyone sat for a moment as the started to pick apart the meaning of the phrases.

 **Ainz  
** "I see, so the focus is the growth of the people and the nation, I like it. And what of this other phrase you had in mind?"

 **Piko  
** "I was thinking that you would prefer something you could say to others or to an audience that they could cheer back. Something like Shine Bright, or just Shabite for short. It could be a way of saying hello or goodbye, it would be like saying that you wish the other person to see prosperity with something they are about to do, like hoping the new potion works, or to encourage them to grow and prosper before the next time you meet."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, pretty elaborate. I don't know how well that will catch on, but I can certainly see myself saying such a thing."

 **Enri  
** "I see it working, it's to the point without being too detailed or over elaborate unlike what my village is using."

 **Ainz  
** "Well, I will keep it in mind. If nothing better is mentioned, we may very well adopt your proposed renaming, anthem, and catchphrase."

 **Piko  
** "Thank you for your consideration, my lord. Ah, it looks like the food is here."

First to receive their food was the king. Ainz waited until everyone had gotten their food and were left to enjoy their meal in peace. In the meantime, Ainz inspected his meal.

 **Ainz  
** _I see, these people have little to no access to fruits. I should bring some back from the Nazarick. The forest around Carne Village is starting to clear up along the roads, I guess I could move some of our farms there now. We'll start to turn the forest into a farm of apples and other fruits._

Everyone started to eat, first dipping the hard bread into the soup to eat it. The exception being Unrazon with no meal. Everyone waited to see what Ainz was planning to do with his meal. Ainz noticed that the only utensil on the table was simple spoons for the soup. There were no chopsticks nor table forks, it looked like there wasn't really any form of mass production in this world. On a stick that looked to be like a pretzel, was cooked squash with a few other things. Picking it up, Ainz held it like he was about to eat it, focusing on visualizing only on the portion he wanted to bit off and himself, and then with that visual, focusing on the idea of consumption.

His body responded, and as if he were alive, he gently went and bit into the oily mess. Everyone watched, expecting something bad to unfold... But nothing. It was as if the moment his mouth closed, what was trapped inside ceased to exist anymore. Altho the cook squashed was flowing with juices, as Ainz removed the stick from his face, his teeth, chin, face, all of them were just as clean as before. No oils or herb stained his pearl-like finish. As Ainz chewed, enjoying the texture and the juices, everyone else saw only subtle sideways jaw movements, as if pretending to chew.

 **Ainz  
** "Hm, my compliments to the chief!"

Just behind the counter, standing past the bartender, a thin man signed in relief.

 **Unrazon  
** " **How, did you do that?"**

 **Ainz  
** "Hm? Do you not know how to eat?"

It was something so simple, but Ainz couldn't help but feel rather smug about his new skill.

 **Unrazon  
** " **I guess I don't. Can the undead really eat?"**

 **Ainz  
** "I don't see why not?"

Ainz grabbed one of his slices of bread and tossed it to Unrazon who sat at the end.

 **Ainz  
** "Just focus and visualize, just you and the part of the bead you want to put in your mouth, and then with that vision, focus on the desire and will to consume."

Unrazon started, shifting his gaze between Ainz and the bread a few times over. Concentrating for a moment, the lights in his eyes went dark, and soon after, his body reacted like Ainz's had. He sat there for a brief moment, staying still, and a while longer before he started to shift his jaw side to side. Altho his mouth was it's typical empty fleshless self, everyone could tell that he was talking with a mouth full of food as he announced his amazement. Unrazon took several more bites, trying to build up the practice, but without taking the time to chew, it only started to make everyone around the table giggle at his childish behavior. Heckar was annoyed by how everyone was starting to look down on the man he worshiped.

 **Phalfurt  
** "Here sir, have my bread too. You're all skin and bones!"

And with that, the room bursted with laughter coming from the single table that held two undead monsters. Everyone else in the room was dumbfounded to see such an odd collection of people talking like good friends. Almost numb by seeing how their king was managing to act so casual unlike his usual elegant self, his choice of clothes wasn't helping his case.

 **Nicholine  
** "So what are your plans today, lord Ainz?"

 **Ainz  
** "For the most part, I am still waiting for some more paperwork to be finished once more reports come in, and there are still a few thing being prepared, so I guess I don't really have any responsibilities today. I already finished drafting out all the paperwork for you guys, but I guess I should focus and start on introducing Phalfurt here to the operations of the kingdom and get Unrazon and his men here and ready to move out to the Slain Theocracy."

 **Nicholine  
** "Surely you plan to relax for more than just one meal, sire."

 **Ainz  
** "I guess things are different in the dwarven kingdom, but the life of a king is a busy one. Breaks are few and far between."

Everyone continued to enjoy their breakfast a while more in silence. With the room and building so big, the sounds of the outside streets were lost and only the eating of one table could be heard in the awkward silence.

 **Ainz  
** "Hmm... This town always seems so busy, and yet, so quiet."

The rest of the guests made efforts to conceal their presences in the awkward silence, only furthering the awkwardness.

 **Ainz  
** "Actually, you know what, I haven't heard any form of music since I came to this world, Why is that? is it not an art in this world?"

 **Phalfurt  
** "No, it is just something that is rare. I only hear music at royal and noble-get-togethers. Something reserved for the rich, like any other art."

 **Ainz  
** "I see... How dull..."

Ainz turned a bit in his chair to reposition himself at an angle to the table and reached into his mind, looking into his personal inventory and selecting the new guitar he had grabbed from Ashurbanipal. The table watched as a guitar was summoned into existence by Ainz, with no other special effects, it simply grew from nothingness mid-air and hopped into Ainz's grip. While no where near as demonic as the first guitar Ainz played, Piko still had a bead of sweat.

Ainz gave the guitar a casual strum, nothing too loud, just listening to how it sounded. Many of the other guests, Zuranon leaders, and even people at Ainz's own table wore bewildered faces at the new unfamiliar sound. Ainz thought back to the bar on the 9th floor of Nazarick, and about the melody he heard. Trying to remember how the rest of the song went. As he practiced focusing on the nuances of the melody, Ainz focused on himself, his instrument, his foot, and the table. With all that, he focused on the desire to enter the emoji command, and with that, his fingers started to fly as they started to replicate the melody.

Everyone turned their head, watching as the fearsome king play a calming toon with great skill. Soon the king accompanied the guitar with the tapping of his sandals and periodically hitting the table at the end of a stroke, making a beat that enhanced the melody. Nemu only watched with wide eyes and a big grin on her face, while everyone else was still deadpanned. After a while, everyone's minds started to follow along with the melody, almost starting to hear lyrics. Ainz's thoughts grew more complex in ways he never knew he could think, and soon he started to layer his song with soothing whistling between his teeth as he added another layer of melody and complexity. The music was pleasant, inspiring, and uplifting. As the song went on, everyone felt that a magical charm was at work as the beat penetrated its way into their souls and made them want to hum along. And as suddenly as it had started, the music ended.

 **Ainz  
** "How nice would it be, if there could always be music... Oh, sorry about that! I guess I forgot where I was."

 **Enri  
** "Eh? No, no, that was great Ainz-sama! We really enjoyed it!"

Everyone else at the table started to chime in with agreements and complements.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, it was nothing."

 **Nemu  
** "I wish we could always have music!"

 **Ainz  
** "Then perhaps I should start a school of arts... Yeah, I like that idea! Oh! Better yet, it can be a project between the Sorcerous Kingdom, or the Golden Kingdom as it may be, and the Dwarven Kingdom. We can get the empire and the Slain Theocracy involved as well, as a proof of friendship and stability between us. Just last month we overhauled a crossroad village to be the main trading route between our nations, I think that would be a great place to start building a school."

 **Nfirea  
** "Wow Ainz, you really seem excited. Do you really like music that much?"

 **Ainz  
** "Of course I do. Not just music, but art, performances, stories, new inventions, spells, food and what have you. If surviving is the base plate of life, and overcoming challenges is the spice of life, then sharing time between working and being with loved ones must be the meat of life, and creativity is the sauce that brings it all together and makes it great. We just need to work together to make the fork so we can enjoy such a great thing."

 **Unrazon  
** " **And that fork? That is going to be your perfect kingdom, your system that will account for everything and allow us to live heavenly lives?"**

 **Ainz  
** "I guess it is. Yes, thank you for reminding me. And now that I think about it, there's is still one more thing I need to set up. Unrazon, you and your men are going to need some support so you can move in to take over the Slain Theocracy. So everyone, meet my good friend, Piko."

Everyone turned to see the man Ainz gave such high praise.

 _Good friend?_

 **Ainz  
** "Piko has vowed to become my first Executable, I high ranking military officer, like that of a General. A royal knight of the Zuranon Order, a defender of the kingdom, its laws, and its people."

Everyone lit up to this and made sure to say their greetings.

 **Ainz  
** "I will see about informing the emperor and the king, and try to have the inauguration of both the Zuranon Order and Piko's knighting in the Slain Theocracy in front of everyone as soon as possible. I-"  
 _What is that sound?_

Ainz stopped mid-sentence and looked rather confused at nothing in particular. Everyone stared at for a brief moment before Ainz continued.

 **Ainz  
** _Ah, right. I gave one to Copper.  
_ "Forgive me, everyone, I have a call coming in."

Ainz lifted up his hand to sit on the table. Fire erupted from his palm, while no one at the table was fearful, everyone noticed that the rest of the room had flinched and had been watching them. The flame continued to sit just above his palm, and after it grew large enough to consume one's face, a man appeared in the flames.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, Copper. What can I do for you?"

 **Flaming Copper  
** "Ainz-sama!? Oh, I see, good."

 **Background voices  
** "Is that really Ainz Ooal Gown? Incredible!"

 **Copper  
** "Ainz-sama, I have something to report."

 **Ainz  
** "Finished already? Don't tell me you worked all night."

 **Copper  
** "Hm? Oh, thank you for your concern, but no, this is more important."

 **Ainz  
** "I see, go on."

 **Copper  
** "Are you alone? This may be something you want to hear in private."

 **Ainz  
** "Is it now... Alright. Let me finish up here and I will talk to you later, I may have someone come for you."

 **Copper  
** "Understood, thank you, milord."

And with that, Ainz closed his fist, extinguishing the flame.

 **Ainz  
** "What did I say? Life of a king is always a busy one. If you will excuse me, everyone, I must go now."

 **Enri  
** "No, thank you, for joining us."

Everyone else followed suit in saying their thanks and goodbyes. As Ainz turned and headed for the door, one more person chimed in.

 **Bartender  
** "Thank you for all you've done, sire, shine bright."

 **Ainz  
** _!?_

Ainz turned to see who spoke. He and many others were surprised to see the bartender just wiping down his counter with a smile.

 **Unrazon  
** "Shine bright, Lord Ainz."

 **Phalfurt  
** "Oh yes, Shine bright!"

And soon the whole table tried to say the new goodbye and good luck all at once.

 **Ainz  
** "Hmm... And Shine Bright to all of you. Until we meet again."

And with that, Ainz walked into the street with his summer shirt.


	18. Tom Tucker Reporting

Ainz sat in his office, having just finished receiving Albedo and Aura's report of their forest fortress, the makeshift Nazarick. Now Ainz had to figure out what to do with his guardians in order to make effective use out of them. Ainz thought but not much came to mind. Things had been slowing down the past few months as the projects took more and more time to complete as they relied more on the efforts of humans or low-level skeletons. With nothing coming to mind, he remembered that he had Shalltear retrieve Copper for him, who must be waiting out past the doors.

 **Ainz  
** "Who else is here to see me today, Rezarah?"

The maid of the day went to the door and peeked through.

 **Rezarah  
** "There is one other man and a beast, Shalltear is watching them. Shall I bring them in?"

 **Ainz  
** "Yes, please do so."

The scruffy man did not dare to lay his eyes on the young undead beauty who had brought him to the Sorcerous Kingdom. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see another beauty peeking through the door, a moment later she returned to signal them. As instructed, Copper and the beast chief went to the door with the vampire behind them, and as the door opened up, Copper saw his new king. The office was quaint for a king of his grace, but all of it was still a bit overwhelming for the beastman. Ainz once more wore his robe that matched his nobility, and with him was a young elf boy and a beautiful angel with black wings.

 **Ainz  
** "Ah. Welcome Copper, chief."

The man was quick to get to the middle of the room and bowing respectfully. So too did the beastman and shalltear before she walked over to the side to join Aura. The man and beast remained kneeling as he talked.

 **Copper  
** "Milord. Thank you for being able to see me."

 **Ainz  
** "Thank you for coming. Now, what news do you have of the Draconic Kingdom? What do think is so important that I must hear it in private?"

 **Copper  
** "I have come to report the reason the beastmen have fled, they tell a grim tale."

 **Ainz  
** "I see. You may rise, Copper. Please, start from the beginning."

 **Copper  
** "Yes sir, thank you, sir. But I think it would be best to hear it from Red Cloud."

 **Ainz  
** "Very well. Tell me, Chief Red Cloud, about your people, and why you have fled seeking aid."

 **Red Cloud  
** "Thank you. My people are a proud people, we hunt and gather the food we need from the lands, and then we move elsewhere until the food returns. It has come to our attention that one of our tribes had limited food do to living in the swamps east of the Draconic Kingdom, and took to raiding them yearly."

 **Ainz  
** "I do not care about your reasons or who did it. That is in the past now. What I want to know is what made so many tribes come together. Are you having a food shortage? Have your lands been hit by terrible floods? Is there a monster on the loose?"

The chief initially winced as Ainz easily overlooked his attempt to clear up their rocky start. He wasn't too sure just how Ainz was seeing him as, a nuisance, a liar? He certainly hoped that he and his people hadn't landed on Ainz's bad side thanks to the actions of his now deceased brother. Thankfully, Ainz seems more focused on the topic at hand rather than being offended and demanding that they kill some of his tribesmen to show their loyalty. He was terrified to be talking to this lord of death, but before he could respond, a dragon had landed outside the window. Neither Copper nor the beastman had ever seen a dragon, and only froze in place. A moment later a man peered into the window before stepping through and into the office. The guardians were quick to make a defensive stance against the intruder.

 **Ainz  
** "Sir Lexitter, good to see you, how did you enjoy the open skies?"

 **Piko Lexitter  
** "Well, once I figured out covering my mouth made it easier to breathe, it was pretty amazing. Thank you for asking, Lord Ainz-sama. How goes things here?"

 **Ainz  
** "Oh, the usual I guess. Here, I finished the decree. I need you to send these plans to Gondo in Carnie Village."

Ainz looked around his desk and rolled up the one paper he was looking for, before handing it off to the man.

 **Sir Lexitter  
** "And do I get to go by air?"

 **Ainz  
** "Certainly, it will take a day or several going any other way. This should give us a head start with the preparations with showing the Dwarven Kingdom how well our standards work."

 **Sir Lexitter  
** "Alright, thank you, my lord. I will see to it."

And just as oddly as he had shown up, the man leaped through the window. Ainz turned back to the two who had come to see him.

 **Ainz  
** "I apologize for that interruption, we are working against the clock with getting our farmers equipt for the harvest season. Now, as you were saying."

Both men were a bit stunned, not by anything alarming or weird, but just the relaxing vibe that the room had. A vibe that stole their sense of fear and dread. After being teleported from their rainy kingdom to the halls of the Sorcerous King, they had started to notice a golden glow in the office. It wasn't the sun sneaking into the room, being midday the sun could only shine down, but now that their attention had been drawn to the window they could see the glowing kingdom. With the warm spring tasting air of the office, the light bleeding into the office from the brightly lit kingdom, and the pleasant talk between a man and his king, the two visitors had lost their initial feelings of dread. Talking to the overlord of death, it felt wrong not to be afraid, and yet, as they looked to the undead king to try and spark that fear once more so they could act as they should, it only looked like the king was smiling at them and patiently waiting their answer.

 **Red Cloud  
** "Y-yes, as I was getting to that. There was indeed something major that has caused my people to abandon their lands. You see, each tribe follows a particular rotation so that the lands never become overused. We inhabit the forest and plains to the east of your kingdom. To our northmost territory are two mountains, one holds the Garden of Frey, a safe haven for all our tribes and a place of worship. Normally, each of our tribes rotates and shares it, but there has been a recent disturbance. The north most mountain is very sickly, and one of our tribes is dedicated to making sure it doesn't throw up."

 **Ainz  
** "Ah, a volcano..."  
 _If that goes off, I don't think I will be able to do much other than to hide in Nazarick._

 **Red Cloud  
** "The mountain is not the problem, we believe that they may have found what made the mountain so sick. But it was something we could not have imagined. The tribe has awakened an ancient god that was sleeping in the mountain, now they follow the god and have come to take the Garden of Frey by force. We were no match for the power of the monstrous god."

 **Ainz  
** _Oh, a god? I think I could handle that.  
_ "I see, so that is what drove you from your lands..."

Ainz thought for a bit.

 **Ainz  
** "Aura-kun."

The girl in the suit was quick to move to hear Ainz orders, bowing before Ainz's desk and in front of the two other guests.

 **Aura  
** "How can I help you, supreme one?"

 **Albedo  
** _That-ah-girl, now she is starting to behave properly. I knew my good influence I would rub off on her._

 **Ainz  
** "Aura. Take this beastman here, and ride Quadracile to their lands. Take care to go unnoticed, I need you to scout out their lands. Try and draw a map of any major geological features, and then investigate this ancient one. Do not engage in any fighting. As soon as your cover is blown, contact Albedo, she and a few other POP's will stand at the ready to come to your aid as you and Albedo retreat. We only want information, about the lands and how strong this supposed god is. If you find it is weak, then I just might send you out again to deal with it. Do you understand?"

 **Aura  
** "Yes, Ainz-sama! It will be done!"

 **Ainz  
** "Does that work for you Albedo?"

 **Albedo  
** "Certainly, if you wish it, it will be done."

 **Ainz  
** "Alright, you two may go now and prepare. Shalltear, if you could."

Without Ainz needing to finish, Shalltear made a gate for them.

 **Ainz  
** "Will that work your you two as well?"

 **Copper  
** "I certainly think so."

 **Ainz  
** "Very well, Copper, you may return as well. Red Cloud, you follow these girls"

And with that, another gate opened, and they walked through like they had done so before. Copper took note correct his observation that the boy in the suit was actually a girl. Once on the other side, the uplifting mood was gone, replaced by the woes of the world around them. The dilapidated buildings of old, the rain of the crying lands, the hungry and beat up nation, and the homeless beasts reminded him that their world was still one of daily sufferings.


	19. The best nap EVER

The guards worked to seal Gazef's tomb once more.

The king stood with a tired expression. His son and daughter behind him also wore a face of disappointment. To the side, a robed man cursed under his breath for the evil magic that confused him. The chirping of armor could be heard as the members of Blue Rose made their way to join the princess.

 **Golden Princess Renner  
** "Lakyus! I am so glad you guys made it back alright."

 **Lakyus  
** "Thank you for your concern. The deed has been done. If all goes as you predict, we might be rid of the Sorcerous King once and for all."

 **Renner  
** "Thank you Lakyus, everyone, for doing something so risky. Even if this does not work, it will at least give me some insight to how that undead monster thinks."

 **Lakyus  
** "I am glad to hear that. What is going on here?"

The gang was quick and eager to forget their interaction with the ancient god. But the princess couldn't allow that just yet. The stone door slid into place, sealing off the tomb as Renner looked back. Climb made sure to stand out of her view.

 **Renner  
** "You see that hooded man? He was a former member of the Zuranon cult. He fled them after they rest of the Zuranon cult tried to appeal to the undead king. We fear that the rest of his cult might have met a horrible fate, but he has promised to work for us."

 **Lakyus  
** "You think it's safe to trust such a man?"

 **Renner  
** "It's not ideal, no. But he is the only one that may be left with the knowledge of the Zuranon ways, he could be important. We were just trying to revive Gazef just now with his powers."

 **Lakyus  
** "I see. He must have ran into the same formidable magic that nulled my revival magic as well."

 **Renner  
** "It would appear so. But something's not right. Gazef's corpse hasn't started to rot, it's like he is being preserved. Any attempt to work with the body materializes those shadow skeletons who hung his body. It's like the Sorcerer King damned the souls of the dead to keep watch on him so that none may waken him."

 **Lakyus  
** "Hmm... Well enough about that. I don't want to bring you down. Any news of the kingdom?"

 **Renner  
** "Well the harvest has started and so far it looks like all my calculations were right."

 **Lakyus  
** "I expect no less."

 **Renner  
** "Actually, there is something more important about to happen."

 **Lakyus  
** "More important?"

 **Renner  
** "Yes. It looks like the Sorcerous King has successfully defeated the Slain Theocracy, and is hosting a ball in celebration. He has invited us and other nobles to come."

 **Lakyus  
** "Really..."

 **Tia  
** "Did he really?"

 **Tina  
** "Defeat the whole nation?"

 **Evileye  
** "Even... No, I guess that makes sense."

 **Gagaran  
** "Do you plan to go?"

 **Renner  
** "Father can not, and many nobles are too scared, but I and Zanac-chan will go. I was hoping you could join us."

 **Lakyus  
** "Certainly. We dare not let Ainz Ooal Gown try anything behind our backs. Perhaps this will be an opportunity to learn more about him."

 **Renner  
** "About learning... What can you tell me about your interaction with the god of old, was he really an ancient god."

 **Lakyus  
** "Do we really have to talk about that?"

The princess put on her best puppy dog eyes.

 **Renner  
** "Please. It will help me understand how these gods might behave. What was its name?"

 **Lakyus  
** "Actually..."

 **Evileye  
** "Forgive us, princess. In our attempt to be as rude and brash as possible, we didn't even ask for its name."

 **Renner  
** "I see... But he did at least have the beastmen under his control, right? Is he really a god?"

 **Gagaran  
** "Nothing else seems to describe him. He certainly is powerful, scary so."

 **Renner  
** "Oh, even you were scared."

Gagaran fidgeted with annoyance trying to brush it off.

 **Renner  
** "Oh relax, I'm just teasing. I am sure that regardless, what you guys did was pretty bold and brave."

 **Lakyus  
** "Think nothing of it, Renner-sama."

 **Climb  
** "If I may speak openly princess."

 **Renner  
** "Oh, certainly climb. What troubles you?"

 **Climb  
** "I know it is not my business, but I would like to know what kind of power this god used. Was it anything like the Sorcerous King?"

 **Renner  
** "A fair question. Well?"

 **Evileye  
** "We weren't exactly able to get him so angry to use such magic, but we did see a glimpse of it when he made that huge temple and that indestructible barrier."

 **Renner  
** "I see. A huge temple? Interesting... But you weren't able to get him mad? Why not? Did he only let you leave because he only saw you as insects?"

 **Tia  
** "No."

 **Tina  
** "More like..."

 **Lakyus  
** "Yeah, it was more like he didn't want to fight at all."

 **Renner  
** "Really?"

...

Climb was about to ask what the problem was but was too slow to ask.

 **Renner  
** "Well, that makes things a bit more complicated... What was he doing when you guys showed up?"

 **Gagaran  
** "It looked like he was building a church for everyone to worship him in."

 **Renner  
** "I see..."

 **Brain  
** "Sounds simple enough, we just need to go in and trash the place, that should do it, right?"

 **Renner  
** "No, we already tried to anger him once, I don't want to make the girls go through that again."

 **Lakyus  
** "No, it's all right princess, really. We must do what will help humanity."

 **Renner  
** "No. There is something else. You said he tried to avoid fighting... did he seem like a good god?"

 **Lakyus  
** "Well... I can't really say."

 **Renner  
** "I was just making sure he wasn't like one of the gods the Slain Theocracy worship."

 **Evileye  
** "Certainly not. Far too monstrous."

 **Renner  
** "Ok, good."

...

Everyone stared a bit as Renner's head tilted down as she contemplated how to move forward. But being a genius, she already had a plan in mind.

 **Renner  
** "Ah, I think I got it. We have done all we need to for the god of old, now we just need to agitate the Sorcerous King."

 **Lakyus  
** "How so?"

 **Renner  
** "It should be a while until the king learns of this new god, I have made sure that none of the news leaks out... We are going to need the help of the Dark hero Momon and his partner."

 **Evileye  
** "Really!?"

Everyone gave the girl an interesting look after hearing such a childish squeak. Evileye remained silent, glowing with embarrassment under her mask.

 **Renner  
** "Yes. We will let them know what is going on. We will have Momon try and inflate the king's ego more than it already is, and then when we are ready, we will have Momon tell the king about how a new god lives and is pretending to act friendly and make all worship him. The king being the one who wants to rule all shouldn't allow this to happen. And if we focus enough on how the god is pretending to be nice, then we can null any attempt at communication between the two, thus preventing them to cooperate."

 **Lakyus  
** "I see, that just might work."

 **Renner  
** "Not only that, but we could have people flee the kingdom and run into the beast men, telling lies saying how the king is enslaving everyone, tricking people with the idea of the perfect kingdom. If we can do that, then both of them will avoid revealing all their cards to one another, and knowing that both of them keeping secrets, we know that they can't perfectly get along, and we can leverage their uncertainty to make them go to war."

 **Gagaran  
** "Sounds complicated."

 **Tia  
** "But also sounds,"

 **Tina  
** "Pretty smart."

 **Climb  
** "Do you really think that will work?"

 **Renner  
** "Work or not, it means that the two gods will be playing right into our hands, leaving us with all the cards. So long as they can't team up, we have a chance to win this-"

Just as the princess was getting eager from explaining the basics of her plan, the king's voices called her out. The king made his way to the group as he was followed by his son, Zanac, and Raeven.

 **King Lanposa  
** "Renner... We have been talking..."

 **Princess Renner  
** "About what father? What worries you?"

 **Prince Zanac  
** "Even though you work has increased this year's harvest, a lot of the noblemen in the Nobility Faction have claims to the much of the lands."

 **Raeven  
** "We are certain that they plan to withhold as much food as possible to further weaken the power of the crown."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Yes. It is grim, but I fear that we may have to be more forceful with our pleas for aid. We may even have to offer up vassalage if we are to prevent all out civil war."

 **Lakyus  
** "Lord Lanposa, you can't be serious. You... forgive me for speaking out."

...

 **Princes Renner  
** "Father... Why?"

 **King Lanposa  
** "I understand your concern. I too am scared to think of a future where we serve such a monster. But this stupid war with the nobles must come to an end. I can't bare the thought of leaving you two in the mess I have failed to clean up after my father left."

 **Prince Zanac  
** "That, and our spies in the empire so far have reported that for the most part, the empire acts independently from the Sorcerous Kingdom."

 **Raeven  
** "But more recently, they have come to find out that before the yearly war that the empire was financially unstable. It turns out that the undead king, Ainz Ooal Gown, was able to rebalance the empire's resources and spending, with minimal impact on the behavior of the nation as a whole."

 **Princess Renner  
** "So you're saying..."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Serving a monster may not be ideal, but if Ainz is as powerful as they say he is, and as half as cunning, then our loss was inevitable. But if he continues to act anything like he has with the empire, then it is possible that a future as vassals may be better."

 **Evileye  
** "You can't be serious-"

 **Prince Zanac  
** "I assure you! The king has not come to this realization out of panic. While you, dear sister, was off trying to swoon the public, we have constantly been debating about this topic."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Easy now Zanac. It is true, Renner. We are going to have Zanac and Raeven stay here, I will go with you to the undead ball, what did the king call it?"

 **Raeven  
** "He named it, the annual addressing for the people, your lordship."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Ah, yes, thank you. I will join you, Renner. We will see what this is about, and depending on how things go, we may either reject the notion altogether, or accept to be the truth of things to come."

 **Lakyus  
** "We understand. We wish you the best of luck, milord."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Thank you. Renner, does this seem acceptable to you?"

 **Princess Renner  
** "You are the king... But please be careful... There may be a time that the king goes to war, and he won't hesitate to use us as cannon fodder."

 **King Lanposa  
** "Hmph. Alright then. Let us head back in for the night before we catch a cold."

 *****Ending Note From the Author*****

 **Yay! Here ends my first real update, all before spring break! So far all of this is still just setup, but this looked like a good place to stop without any major unresolved storyline issues. It will be another month or so till I update again. While I still have chapters planned out and in the drafting phases, it still takes me just as much time to draft as it does to revise and edit out all the stupid mistakes and weird wording of things.**

 **I appreciated all the feedback I got and all the new people still showing an interest in my work. I made some changes to the layout of stories, and now I am no longer focus on trying to make things into chapters and parts of chapters. I also found that I don't like chapters with titles that spoil things. Again, any feedback you are able to provide helps me.**

 **And thanks again for your time. Until the next update or reply to an interesting review.**

 **~Ben**


End file.
